A New Age
by Sigma-del-Prisium
Summary: The Human-Covenant War is over, and humanity is slowly recovering their strength. But unknown to them and their allies, their worlds will soon make contact with rest of the galaxy. First Time FanFiction. Please Enjoy. [ON HAITUS/REPLACEMENT GOING ON]
1. Prologue

After 25 years, the Human-Covenant War finally ended and Covenant Loyalist under the command of Truth is shattered and evicted out of UNSC and Separatist space.

The aftermath left the UNSC fleet in ruins and its Outer Colonies glassed along with a few Inner Colonies, in addition to the food shortages and the refugees from the evacuated colonies.

The UNSC and the UEG immediately sets its resources to rebuild its empire and makes a status report concerning all planets under the UNSC.

Colony ships equipped with terraforming equipment sets sail to the glassed planets in order to be recolonized, which will take years to complete and with Reach being on the top list.

Earth and the surviving colonies start to rebuild its industries and soon food supplies starts to flow from them which slowly raise to the level enough to lift the rations.

A monument is erected in the Kenyan Savannah which officially marks the end of the Human-Covenant War on 2553, a ceremony is held to commemorate for those who have died during the war.

* * *

During the reconstruction which span over 50 years, the population boomed as the number of planets have been recolonized along the growth of the economy throughout the human worlds and the rebuilding of the armed forces.

The colonies are being developed, which slows the re-colonization of the outer colonies and expansion, in order to be defended effectively.

Also during this time the researchers started decoding the technologies found on the Artifact (The Portal) which contains a huge cache of forerunner technologies, other Forerunner facilities have also been found on other colonies with the assistance of the CNS.

Many of the technologies have been reversed-engineered though not at the same level, these are used to accelerate the reconstruction and upgrade the equipment of the UNSC and provide to the needs of the populace.

The UNSC and the UEG are also restructuring the government system in order to administer the human worlds more effectively and thus the UEG has been renamed as the United Terran Federation headed by the President. Each planet will act like a state headed by a Governor and participate in the administration of the human worlds. A senator will be elected from each planet to participate in the UTF Council which regulates the decisions of the UTF.

The UNSC is renamed as the United Terran Federation Star Command, which serves as its predecessor as the scientific, exploratory and military wing of the United Terran Federation.

ONI has also gone radical changes when the origins of the Spartans have been revealed. Many ONI officers have arrested and many of the operations of ONI must now be reported to high ranking official of the UTFSC and the UTF Government.

The Spartan IV has been started which would consists of volunteers from the Army, Navy, ODST, Marines and ONI.

The Covenant Separatist also reformed its leadership by forming the Confederation of National Species headed by the Sangheili The member races include the Unggoy, Huragoks, and Mgalekgolo.

In the year 2607, the UTF has grown back to its pre-war level and as a commemoration to the war, construction of the Museum of Humanity is initiated which will contain all of the major events in human history including the recent Human-Covenant War. Civilian contractors takes accounts of the veteran soldiers and gather declassified data about the war in order to recreate the scenes.

In March 10, 2610, the Museum of Humanity has finally finished and opened for the public. The first to enter the museum are the veterans of the Human-Covenant War followed by the high officials of the former UNSC.

At the June 7 at the Capitol Building at Washington, capital of the UTF, the alliance between the UTF and the CNS has been officially signed and called it the United Orion Alliance. The alliance will serve as foundation for mutual cooperation between the two factions against any threat.

On November 12, one of the Long-range Stations detected an unknown object outside the UTF "border" just after its sensors are activated. Little did they know that the next events will usher them to a new age.


	2. The Gateway

Chapter 1: The Gateway

**June 14, 2610**

**UTFN Frigate "Divine Trinity"**

The Divine Trinity along with the Europa, New Twilight, High Point and 2 science vessels are enroute to the location of the anomaly which turn out to be in an unknown structure. An outpost has been setup in that will serve as the research HQ and housing for the scientist.

The frigates are the new generation vessels that are equipped with the technologies acquired from the forerunner research and latest UTF breakthroughs.

It has an improved Titanium-A, known as Titanium-A2, armor that is capable of handling eighth the strength of the standard MAC gun, having the standard frigate armor thickness, and able to withstand greater amounts of plasma torpedoes through the breakthrough of nano-metallurgy and using layers of hard dense ceramics with nano-weaves of the modified Titanium-A.

It is equipped with a MAC cannon. The MAC is equipped with magnetic field recycler and the booster capacitor that is first used on the Pillar of Autumn, it can also fire plasma at a speed of 7/10 the speed of light though it takes a longer time to charge it by half minute.

The Archer Missiles are now modified with a plasma warhead and nuclear device thus capable damaging Covenant shields more effectively, 2 Dual Barreled Spartan Cannons with the rear on a higher elevation, and defensive railgun turrets along with pulse lasers.

The shielding that the UTF Navy uses is a reverse-engineered shield from the forerunner and covenant shields, with the experience on the Bubble Shield and the Mjolinir Shield they are able to create a much stronger version capable of withstanding 10 MAC shells.

The frigate has a complement of 3 Shiva-class nuclear missiles and a squadron of Super Sabers and Longswords.

Its propulsion system is an improved fusion drive that ejects it used plasma at great speed which is further accelerated by using MHD technology, these results in greater acceleration and cruising speed. It also has inlet turbines for atmospheric operations. There are also MHD thrusters used for maneuvering the ship effectively and efficiently.

It also incorporates an anti-gravity system for planetary operations and much easier launch from high gravity bodies.

Lastly, its new Slipspace drive is a hybrid between the covenant and the Shaw-Fujikawa drive thus capable of working in greater efficiency and it is now capable of reaching 1000 light-years in twenty-four hours.

The convoy is led by Capt. James Santiago, a promising man with great tactical mind who saw action during one of the border skirmishes against the Jiralhanae extremist as an XO. He is of Mexican descent born on planet Tantalus at the Epsilon Eridani System. Their objective is to observe and gather as much information about the relay which has undergone extensive investigation by the science teams.

"Hera, what is the situation of the structure?" asked Santiago. A small pedestal hologram lit up and out came the avatar of Hera.

"According to the latest report, they have found that the structure is kind of transportation relay but they still don't know how it works. And also they have found the activation grid of the structure and are asking permission to activate the relay" answered Hera.

Her avatar is a roman princess with a long hair, wearing a tiara and toga. She is one of the latest generation of AI capable of greater performance, larger memory and able to 'live' up to 70 years.

"Alright, tell them to begin preparation for its activation but we have to form a defensive line against it. We don't know if something will come out of it."

The convoy reached the outpost which is at some distance to the relay; the relay is filled with activity by the shuttles and probes orbiting the relay scanning it. One of the science ships docked to the outpost where the scientists disembark as the onboard technicians prepare the site for activation. The frigates begin forming a defensive line against the relay.

"Set shields at maximum, and charge the MAC gun. Prep the Archer pods and the Spartan Cannons. We don't know if something will come out of that relay. Hera how is the Super Saber squadron?" ordered Santiago.

"The pilots are already in their cockpits and the launch systems are green and ready for deployment. No problem occurs during the preparation, Captain." answered Hera.

"Captain, the Frontier Outpost is on the line." announced the comm operator.

"Patch it through" Santiago replied. The holotable lit up and a virtual screen widen out. The face of the head scientist can be seen, along with the busy activity behind her.

"Captain, can we begin preparation?" she asked.

"You may proceed." he replied.

**Operations Center, Frontier Outpost**

The operations center is filled with activity as they perform final preparations for the activation of the relay.

"Telemetry algorithms and subspace communications are green." announced a technician as he continues to touch the keys on his holoscreen.

"All probes have been returned and shuttles have docked to the frontier outpost" announced an operator as he looks on his holoscreen which displays the position and status of the ships, shuttles and the relay.

"Begin the activation." ordered the head scientist as she looks out the window towards the relay. The rings at the core of the relay begin to rotate each in its own axis, which is gaining speed and forming the shape of a sphere. The core begins to glow in blue and increasing in brightness.

"The core is registering dark energy and increasing in magnitude" announced an operator.

"Fascinating using dark energy as a power source, the forerunners have no record of using such energy. I wonder how it is used for transportation." remarked a scientist. "The core has stabilized, ma'am" announced by the operator.

"Send in the probe" ordered the head scientist.

**Aboard the Divine Trinity**

"It looks like an eye." One of the operators described.

"Like the one on Lord of the Rings except its blue." another operator said.

"Keep focus everyone, even of its transport relay we may never know if something will come out of it." ordered the captain as he look at the glowing core of the relay.

**Outside**

Echo-2, the undocked science vessel, launched a probe which is equipped with a subspace communication system that will relay it data directly to Frontier outpost and Echo-2. As the probe nears the relay, a surge of dark energy emerge from the core which envelopes the probe and launch it at great speeds. A few moments later video feeds and telemetry data began streaming into their servers of the Frontier, and the results surprised the scientists.

**Bridge of the Divine Trinity**

"Captain, the probe just travelled thousands of light-years across space in a time frame of 2 minutes. And according to the video feeds the probes position is near an identical relay and near an unknown star system. The data is outstanding, only a forerunner slipspace drive can match up to it." reported the head scientist with surprise in her voice.

"Excellent, continue to gather data surrounding the probe and the nearby star system, then retrieve it back. We're going to return to Nova Virgo and report our findings. Good job, doctor." replied the captain as the video link flashed out. "What do you think of this Hera?"

"I may say that this relay is truly on par with that of a forerunner slipspace in terms of speed. But still it needs another relay to operate so I can say it's like comparing a clear highway to a plane." answered Hera.

After gathering enough data, the probe passes through the relay and return to Echo-2. With that done, the convoy entered slipspace enroute to the Nova Virgo System which is nearest to the border.

But unknown to them their actions did not go unnoticed for a turian patrol fleet has witnessed the probe enters the supposed dormant mass relay. The patrol quickly activates its FTL and makes haste towards the nearest Turian planet.


	3. Opening Salvo

_Note: I have recently changed the citadel timeline for the benefit of the story. It won't change the plot_

Chapter 2: Opening Salvo

**July 18, 2610 / 2178 C.E**

Few weeks after the test on the relay designated as Exodus Relay, the data gathered by the science teams has been analyzed and plans are underway to colonize the star system that is near it.

A group of turian ships exited the relay and once they saw the outpost they quickly destroyed it. They started to search for the nearest star system.

They spotted the Nova Virgo system and activated their FTL and head straight for the system.

**Long-Range Base 4, outer rim of the Nova Virgo Star System**

The long range base is a detection outpost design to detect and identify any objects that is in real space and slipspace with a range of over five light-years away.

They are also equipped with cloaking generators that will hide the station from sight and detection. This is one of the many long range bases scattered among the star systems at the border of UTF space.

There are also LRB's at the inner star systems for traffic navigation and detection. They serve as early warning systems for incoming objects and allow for the local garrisons to defend their respective planets.

Suddenly the sensors began to alarm as it detected an incoming object. The onboard operator look at the console and found out that the object is in real space, normally it won't mean anything except for comets or meteors but it detected a number of objects moving as a group originating from the Exodus relay and moving at speeds faster than light.

He quickly reach for the panic button which immediately connects the station to the UTFSC HQ at Shanxi, the only habited planet in the star system.

Shanxi is not yet fully developed as such the planet still doesn't have a sizable garrison that can fight back an invasion force.

The line connects to the HQ and answered by a commander.

"What is it?" the commander answered who looked occupied with the report he is reading.

"Sir, we have detected a group of objects originating from the Exodus Relay and they are moving towards our direction at speeds faster that light. We could be visited by another alien civilization."

"Your opinion is noted, tell the other stations to go dark I'll prepare the fleet to meet up with them." replied the commander then the link disconnects and the stations surrounding the star system activated the cloaking generators which cause them to disappear.

**Onboard the turian cruiser**

The turian captain is somewhat nervous about the mission given to his group though he didn't show it.

The last time a dormant relay got activated, it unleashed the rachni which devastated a lot of planets and their inhabitants. The war against them goes on for three centuries and forced to exterminate the insectoid race with the use of the krogans.

That decision to use the krogans proved to be a mistake for the krogans quickly overran the local population of the planets and rebelled against the Citadel.

He can't let that happen again. His group consists of 4 cruisers and 10 frigates, not yet counting the reinforcements waiting on the other side of Relay 314.

His group should be sufficient enough to cripple this unknown race before bringing in the full invasion force.

"How long till we reach the star system?" the captain asked the helmsman.

"We will be arriving in 20 minutes, Sir" answered the helmsman.

"Alright everyone be ready to engage the enemy forces once we exit FTL speed." ordered the captain to his crew.

Twenty minutes later, the group exited FTL speeds and a few moments later they detected the fleet assembled above Shanxi.

"Sir I'm detecting a group of contacts above a planet in defensive position. That planet must be their home world." reported by the navigations operator.

"Prepare the ships for combat and get ready to engage once we reached firing range."

**In orbit of Shanxi**

The UTFN defense fleet of Shanxi has assembled in orbit both to meet the incoming alien fleet and defend the planet which they hope it won't go to that. The defense fleet is led by the UTFN Marathon II-class Cruiser Avalon accompanied by 2 destroyers and 5 frigates with the Divine Trinity among them.

The cruiser is armed with two MAC guns one on top of the other, oversized archer missiles pods, 6 Dual Barreled Spartan Cannons with three on each side, 12 defensive railguns and pulse lasers.

It is powered by a main deuterium reactor boosted by 2 secondary plasma reactors, and propelled by 3 fusion drive equipped with MHD accelerators.

The destroyers are somewhat larger than frigates, has thicker armor and stronger shields. It has two MAC guns at each side, archer missile pods, 4 Spartan Phaser Cannons, two at each side with the rear units at higher elevation, and defensive railguns and pulse lasers.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

"Admiral, the ships are in position to make contact with unknown contacts and the rest of the defense force are ready for launch in case the contacts are hostile." reported by Heinrich. His avatar is a WW2 German general with an overcoat. Medium-built and has an eye patch on his left eye.

"Thank you Heinrich, I just hope these contacts aren't hostiles. We can't afford another genocidal war." replied Admiral Ahem while sitting in the captain's seat.

"Sir, Contacts are inbound slowing, they will be here in 10 minutes." reported the navigations operator. "All right everyone stay focus and be ready"

After 10 minute the unknown contacts slowed which is done by performing a somersault then form up a formation to the UTFN ships.  
"That's a strange way of exiting FTL." said by an intrigued operator.

"I agree, and they look more like fighters rather than ships. Must be made for aerodynamics." another operator continued.

"Initiate contact, translate message using the language from the Exodus relay." he ordered as he stand up and move towards the holotable.

A holoscreen pop-up and start recording his speech.

"I'm Admiral Ahem of the Shanxi Defense Force. We welcome you to the United Terran Federation, we wish for a peaceful negotiation and hope for a prosperous cooperation in the future." The message is sent to the unknown ships and everyone waited for response.

"SIR THE SHIPS ARE CHARGING UP!" shouted an operator then as he said that the ship shook and everyone got a hold of their seats as the Admiral quickly move to his seat and called up.

"Status report" ordered Ahem

"Shields are holding against the enemy barrage" the ship shook again "they seem to be using a type mass driver weapon." Heinrich reported.

"FIRE THE ARCHERS! Power up the MAC and shoot them down! ALL SHIPS ENGAGE! Contact the rest of the fleet and tell them to launch and engage the hostiles."

Archer missiles launched from the broadside of the cruiser and race towards to one of the unknown contacts as the MAC charges. Pulses of laser hit some of the archer missiles before hitting the kinetic barrier. As the archers detonated upon its kinetic barrier, the unknown vessel bathe in extreme heat and radiation from the nuclear-plasma warhead, and exploded.

'That went well' Admiral Ahem thought.

**Bridge of the Divine Trinity**

"The MAC is fully charged" Hera announced.

"Double MAC shot!" Santiago ordered.

The Divine Trinity fired two MAC shells in quick successions towards on one the larger vessel, the first one hit the kinetic barrier which severely weakened it as the second punched through and hit the hull of the ship. The ship is overwhelmed by the shear kinetic energy as its hull leave a large hole.

The rest of the turian vessels are being overwhelmed by the barrage from the UTFN vessels, the rest of the defense force are reaching the assembled group and beginning to charge up their MAC gun.

**Bridge of the Turian Cruiser**

"Sir more enemy vessels are approaching! We need to retreat!" announced an operator. "All ships disengage and retreat to the relay!" ordered the captain.

The turian ships began to turn around and speed away from the UTFN ships.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

"Sir they're retreating" reported Heinrich.

"Disable one of them with the Spartan cannon. we need information." quickly ordered Admiral Ahem.

Two of the Spartan cannons lit up as the ship and the motors aim it on one of the escaping ship's engine then fired.

The beam pass through the kinetic barrier and burn through its hull and vaporize the reactor. The reactor isn't able to go critical for large part of the reactor is vaporized. The rest of the turian vessels activated their FTL and escaped towards the relay.

"Send the infiltration teams to recover any survivors and retrieve any data they can find on their systems." Admiral Ahem ordered to one of the officers.

"Heinrich, send a distress call to the Lancelot CENTCOM tell them to send in reinforcements." he ordered to Heinrich.

"Helm get us close to that ship."

**Exodus Relay / Relay 314**

The turian vessels, consisting of one cruiser and three frigates, decelerate as they near the relay and activated the relay.

The relay accelerated the turian vessels towards the other relay. As they exited the connecting relay they head towards a large group of ships are assembled guarding the turian dreadnought.

"Sir the Magnavus is contacting us." called out the turian communications officer.

"Patch it through" the turian captain replied, as the holographic screen lit up and revealed the face of Commander Vyrnnus.

"What happened their captain and where are the other ships?" Vyrnnus asked.

"Sir, we were overwhelmed by the unknown race's mass accelerators and nuclear missiles. Our shields can't keep up with onslaught and a large reinforcement emerged from their planet. We can't hold our ground and have to retreat." reported the captain.

"I see, it looks like they are quite the adversary. All ships ships return to Palaven." Vyrnnus ordered to all ships of the turian battle group activated their FTL's and head towards Palaven.

_Well that concludes this chapter. You may be wandering why the turian ships are easily defeated by the UTFN (UNSC), well if you compare a 600 ton slug moving at 30km per second against a 20kg slug moving at 4025km per second (That's for the Asari Dreadnought, Destiny Ascension), you can see that the standard MAC is on par with the said dreadnought. I will be asking help on naming characters from the Turian, Salarian, Asari and other citadel races. Place the name then the race next to it. Also if you want to put some suggestion on the plot of the story please do. Send the names and suggestions to my mail so I can work on them. Next stop "Infiltration" See you everyone._


	4. Infiltration

_Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the long update. I have been rewriting part of the previous chapters especially the weapons and armor. The ships have Dual Turret Spartan Cannon instead of a Spartan Phaser cannon. The armor of the frigate can take on a quarter of a MAC. The Avalon is a Marathon-II Cruiser._

Chapter 3: Infiltration

**Orbit of Shanxi**

**UTFN Shanxi Defense Force**

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Admiral Ahem is conversing with the Lancelot CENTCOM Commanding Officer, Admiral Zhukov over, over a secured subspace comlink.  
"What is your about those ships' capabilities, Admiral?" Admiral Zhukov. A man in his 40's, he served under the UTFN Cruiser Barricada as an XO during the Great Schism. Now he commands the Lancelot CENTCOM based in 203 Tartarus star system.  
"According to the reports we have compiled those ships' propulsion system use a type of fusion 'torch'. We detected high energy plasma being ejected directly out of their exhaust nozzle. Their shields are only able to block kinetic weapons such as our MAC, though not as strong as ours for it only takes one shot to drain much of its energy. All types of energy weapons will be able to pass through their shields and hit the hull. Their mass driver weaponry' power ranges from a quarter or less for the small ships, to half for the large ships. Though weak but their firing rate is greater, if a concentrated barrage is done we will be picked one by one. Their FTL is surprising, we've detected a large gravitational field as their engine's exhaust increase in power." reported Admiral Ahem.  
"I see, what is the status of the ship you disabled?" inquired Admiral Zhukov.  
"The teams are being assembled as of this time. May I ask on how long it will take for reinforcements to arrive?" inquired Ahem.  
"It will take at least 3 hours to assemble the fleet and the time of transit from Lancelot to Shanxi. The Jiralhanae extremist launched a major assault on one of our border planets, so we are a little low on ships to send to you." said Zhukov.  
"We will hold our ground until then. Thank you Admiral." answered Ahem with confidence.  
"Be sure to send any information you can gather from the disabled ship as soon as your team can. And God speed. Zhukov out." said Zhukov then the virtual screen flash out of the holotable.  
"Heinrich, are the infiltration teams ready? And what are the situation of the defenses?" asked Ahem. Heinrich's small avatar appears on the holotable and reported.  
"The infiltration teams are assembled on their boarding crafts and ready to launch. The ships are already in position as the Army and Air Force are already on high alert." Heinrich answered.  
"Send in the teams. And what are the status of Berlin and Moscow?" Ahem asked as he sit on the captain's chair.

**Teleportation Grid Bay, Avalon**

The teleportation grid is one of the technologies reverse-engineered from the forerunner archives. It uses disks of compressed slipspace to transport anyone or anything through slipspace to a space in any location. The system is available only on capital ships due to the additional equipments required. Infiltration teams, composing of marines and ODST's, are being assembled to raid the disabled turian vessels. Their mission is to capture the personnel of the ship and hack into their database.

Team Hound-1 is composed of 4 marines - James, Rex, Henry and Karen, and 2 ODST - Gregory and Kane. Gregory is the team leader of the group.

The marines are armed with the standard issue Gauss Assault Rifle (GAR), M50 Tactical Shotgun and the Guardian Magnum.

The Gauss Assault Rifle is a miniaturized MAC capable of shooting 8mm tungsten carbide AP projectiles at a muzzle speed of 2500 m/s. It has a dampening coil to absorb much of the recoil from the gun, electronic counter, a selective fire mechanism, optical and laser link hooked up to the HUD and cooled by a thermal converter. The elimination of gunpowder casing increases the capacity of the magazine from 32 to 60 rounds, thus increasing the ammunition content. The GAR is powered by micro-fusion cells that can be re-energized and has operational period.

The M50 shotgun uses the railgun technology to accelerate the cartridge shell down the barrel due to its rapid acceleration capability. The shells can contain high density buck shots, and high explosive hollow point bullet. It holds the rounds in a removable magazine for faster reloading, and with the elimination of gunpowder, the content of the cartridge shells increased. It is powered by a superconductor capacitor and micro-fusion cells.

The Guardian Magnum can be said as a miniaturized M50 for they share the same features and made by the same company.

The marines wore the now standard Assault Power Suit. It is composed of a nano-titanium composite bodysuit, like a full body kevlar, coated in high temperature ceramics. Armor plates, which are placed upon areas around the chest, shoulder, pelvis and lower legs, are made of diamond hard ceramics strengthened by titanium weaves. The armor plates are to provide good protection against kinetic and energy weapons. A full plated helmet with a polarized face plate. The APS is equipped with a MJOLNIR shielding, toned-down reactive metal liquid crystal layer for enhanced speed, reaction time and strength, hydrostatic gel, pressure seal, data processing arm console, automatic biofoam-injectors and magnetic strip holders. The APS is powered by a micro-fusion reactor and regulated by its power control circuit.

The ODST's are equipped with Laser Pulse Rifle, Dual M10 Submachine Gun and Centurion Magnum.

The Laser Pulse Rifle (LPR), exclusively used for the special forces, fires pulses of laser beams just like an assault rifle, it also features the selective fire mechanism, electronic counter. It has a special firing feature called the Charged Pulse which can be used when the trigger is held and allowed to charge, this results in a more powerful beam but consumes more power. It is cooled by a special thermal converter and powered by micro-fusion cells.

The Dual M10 Submachine gun uses railgun system to quickly fire tungsten rounds at a muzzle speed of 800 m/s and has a 90 round magazine due to the elimination of casing. It is powered by a micro-fusion cell.

The Centurion Magnum, a new arsenal of the Special Forces, it uses energy crystal covered in hollow point metal bullet as its ammunition. Upon impact it releases its concentrated energy, just like the Needler, upon its target. It is propelled by a railgun system and powered by a micro-fusion cell.

The ODST wore the Crysis Body Armor. It is composed of similar components of the MJOLNIR Power Armor but its capabilities toned down in order to be used by non-augmented individuals. It features the Camouflage system that bends light around the suit thus allowing the user to disappear to the naked eye.

Team Hound - 1

"Our orders are to be teleported to the bridge and capture the officers of the ship, and hack into their database allowing Heinrich to copy every bit of data in their system. Our secondary objective is to secure the bridge while the data is being transferred. Am I understood?" Gregory briefed.

"Yes Sir!" the team answered in unison.

"Be careful in there, we don't know what this aliens can do. So be sure to be prepared for anything." Gregory told the team as he wear his helmet and seal it in. The team members did the same. The OS quickly diagnosed the suit and reported all green.

"Why do you these aliens attack us?" Rex asked to the team.

"Maybe the test pissed them off as it trespasses their holy grounds?" James answered.

"That's crap. These guys just want to sweep the floor with us. And we swept them good." Henry said as he snorted.

"That maybe, but we still don't know how they fight as an infantry." Kane told them. "So you guys better keep your focus."

_'Attention teams. The mission is about to begin. Get ready to be deployed.'_

"All right team. Let's move." Gregory ordered as they move towards the one of the teleportation grid chambers. Hound - 1 settled in and ready for teleportation.

"This is my first time to be transported using the teleport. I'm kinda jitty." James said.

"This is my second time. Don't worry, you won't even know except for the flash." Karen said to him.

"Are you guys ready?" asked by the grid operator. The team members nodded.

"All right, inputting coordinates... Starting slipspace." Disks of compressed slipspace pass through them from the top as they disappear.

**Bridge of the disabled turian cruiser**

The turian officers are shocked when disks of slipspace appear and fall from a height and outcome the Hound - 1 team members. The team, using their enhanced speed and reaction, quickly subdue the turians and didn't give them time to react. The team cuffs the hands of the turians and lay them on the floor.

"Everybody secure the bridge. Heinrich I'm connecting a spoofer to the bridge computer, prepare for transfer." Gregory opened a small chamber on his back which opened a slipspace and summoned a spoofer.

The device is called the slipspace pack; it uses compressed slipspace to contain large amounts of materials and equipment for storage. This allows for greater amount of ammunition and explosives to be carried along with supplies for long-term mission. All UTFN and CNS ships are equipped with such devices but are called Slipspace Chamber due to the size of the items it can store. Gregory opens the spoofer, which projects a holoscreen with keys displayed on it, then places it on the computer console and connects it to its system.

"I'm in. Initiating data transfer." Heinrich said over the comlink as streams of data are displayed on the holoscreen as data is being transferred. The transfer took less 10 seconds to gather the huge data from the ship.

"I got their database and have control over the ship's systems. Deactivating artificial gravity, better get you magnet boots on." Heinrich said over the comlink connected to all the teams as the gravity disables.

The fights all over the ship begin to stop as the turians float helplessly in mid-air, including the ones in the bridge, as the teams are magnetized to the floor. This made capture easier for the turians aren't able to fight back in an effective way. The turians are stripped of weapons and their hands cuffed.

"All teams proceed to the hangar bay. It will be marked on your HUD's. The pelicans will be there shortly." Heinrich announced through the comlink.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

"The ship has been neutralized and their database has been captured." Heinrich reported to Admiral Ahem on the pedestal on captain's chair.

"Good have all prisoners send down the holding facilities in HQ. What have you found on their database?" Ahem asked.

"Their database is still being translated but thanks to the language we found on the Exodus Relay, I am able to translate the database much faster. It will be done in a few minutes. But I did found some key information." Heinrich replied.

"What are those?" Ahem asked as he look at Heinrich.

"These aliens are from the Turian Hierarchy, apparently with a type of militaristic government. They are indoctrinated for public service since their childhood which keeps the hierarchy from turning into a fascist like Hitler's. The Turian Hierarchy is also a member of the Citadel Council." Heinrich answered with his face shows being intrigued by that information.

"That sounds promising. What is the Citadel Council?" the interested Ahem asked. 'This could prevent this battle from turning into a full-blown war.' he thought.

"Just a sec." Heinrich searched the translated part of the database. His overcoat streams with data during his search.

"Here it is. The Citadel Council is an inter-racial galactic government that governs the member races. It is much like our United Nations during the 21st century. But not all members can be part of the so-called Citadel Council unless the race has been able to greatly contribute to the Citadel." Heinrich reported as he held his hand in manner of holding a paper.

"Are the Turians part of the Citadel Council? And are there other races that are part of the council?" 'This is bad. We're going to need more leverage?' He thought.

"Apparently, yes. They are the ones who provide the main peacekeeping force of the Citadel. There are the Asari and the Salarian. If you allow me Admiral, we must ask the Asari to stop this battle from turning into a full-blown war." Heinrich told the Admiral.

"Why is that?" the admiral asked.

"Well, it is the Asari who formed Citadel Council and are the main diplomats of the galactic community. They are also the most respected race in the citadel space."

"I see. Alright continue to decrypt their database. I am going to report to HIGHCOM. And send that ship to Anchorage 9." He ordered as he stands up and proceeds out of the bridge.

**Planet Shanxi**

**Harbin Capital City**

The capital city Harbin is the main source of activity on Shanxi. Harbin is base for most industrial and economic system settled on Shanxi. It is also the main headquarters of the Shanxi Defense Force.

The building is in a shape of a hexagon with a dome on its top. It houses the officers and high ranking officials of Shanxi. It is also defended by railgun turrets, plasma missiles and a bubble shield system. In driving distance from its location is the main base where most of the equipment of the ground forces and air force.

At the center of the city is the Shanxi Tower, an orbital elevator which transports cargoes and people up to the Shanxi Station Docks.

The Shanxi Station Docks accommodate cargo vessels, freighters, luxury cruisers in the lower ring. The military ships are docked in the upper ring. The station is designed to be easily defended and allowed to defend itself. It is armed with dual turret Spartan cannons, defensive railgun turrets, and plasma missiles. It also has a bubble shield system to protect the docked vessels from incoming attacks.

**Shanxi Defense Force HQ**

**Underground Holding Facility**

The turian prisoners are locked down inside their cells with an energy barrier. The turian captain is currently held inside an interrogation room.

The dimension of the room is 5m by 3m; it has polarized windows on both sides of the room where observers can watch the interrogation. The captain is seated on a chair with his hand still cuffed with a plain table in front of him and guarded by MP's armed with M9 Submachine gun, same with the M10 but longer, and wore assault power suits.

'These beings hold a lot of surprises. They have advance energy weapons and technology. I wonder if they use ezoo in their ships?' the turian captain thought.

The door open and admitted General Williams, commander of the Shanxi Defense Army. He entered the room and stand in front of the table. He took out a phone like device with a speaker with cords connected to it. He placed an earphone on his left ear then placed a mic by his throat and held the device in his hand.

"How are you feeling?" General Williams asked through the translator.

'What the! These beings already know our language. They must have used the Prothean language to decypher it.' He thought then proceeds to answer.

"I'm feeling quite fine here. Though this shackles are quite a discomfort." the turian captain answered gesturing his cuffed hands.

"I see, well lets proceed with the introductions. I'm General Williams of the Shanxi Defense Army. What is your name, turian?" General Williams stated.

"I am Captain Joham Silio of the cruiser Bestro. May I know why have you taken me and my crew prisoners?" Capt. Joham replied.

"You and your crew are taken in for questioning. Why did you attack us?" Williams asked Joham.

"You have violated a Citadel law by activating a dormant relay without permission to the Citadel." Joham answered.

"I'm sorry captain but we never heard of this Citadel until I was briefed by the Avalon earlier. And we never attacked you." William replied as he placed his hands on the far edge of the table.

"Yes but your ships met us with your weapons pointed at us. That is enough for us to retaliate."

"A necessary precaution that must be taken. Our race has suffered greatly and nearly extinct. Your ships are no match to the ships we have fought." Williams carefully stated.

"I admire your race's achievement but my people are the most revered military power in the galaxy. And we will conquer this home planet of yours." Joham confidently said.

"Home planet?" Williams raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you are mistaken. This planet is just one of the border garrisons we have to defend the United Terran Federation's 800 planets." Williams stated.

Capt. Joham eyes bulge in shocked when he heard the number of planets under the beings control.

"Impossible! No race can hold that much planets in history. A space that large is prone to splinter, how have your government hold that much planet?" Joham said in disbelief.  
"Ironically, it is the war we have won that united our race. It became clear that in order for our species to survive, we must unite. And if that doesn't convince you." Williams pulled out a holopad then placed it on the center of the table.

"This may convince you." the holopad the projects a 3 dimensional image of Earth.

"This is our home planet. Earth." the image expanded slowly but as time passes it accelerates until it shows the whole space under the UTF.

Joham can't believe what he saw. He wished to reject it as a hoax but his mind keeps saying it's the truth. He struggled to digest the information he received but he surrendered in the end. His head tilted facing the floor in deep thought.

"What do you want from me?" Joham ask as he slowly raise his head and look at Williams.

"I want you to tell everything you know." Williams answered.

_That concludes this chapter. I have been rewriting this chapter's manuscript in order to correct much of the errors of previous chapters and have to make it longer. Now that our Capt. Joham knows the size of the UTF, I wonder how his comrades will react to this information. But I'll leave that for later chapters. Names are still welcomed to be accepted. You can now even send names of places and person you want to add in this story. Next chapter "Battle Plan"._


	5. Battle Plan

_Here's the chapter everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. The updates will be a little late from now on, for I have engineering college works that needs to be done. As concern for Gen. Williams, he only showed edited images of the UTF space so it doesn't really show the location._

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle Plan

**Earth **

**Sydney, Australia**

**HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6**

**3 Hours after Shanxi Incident**

Admiral Jane Cutter-Field, Chairman of HIGHCOM and daughter of Capt. James George Cutter of the Spirit of Fire. She is one of the survivors evacuated during the fall of Reach. She and her mother settled on Earth during the war. She enlisted in the navy in honor of her father. The Spirit of Fire was recovered during the reconstruction by a scouting party from the Separatist. The ship is sent back to Earth via slipspace, and their family is reunited.

She was inside her office sitting by her desk looking out the window when her holoscreen lit up and a mail icon is displayed. She touched the mail on the holoscreen and read it.

[Emergency Message]

Admiral Cutter-Field, please report to the Committee Chamber. Code Bravo Delta 7.  
You will be briefed inside.

[End of Message=]

A code Bravo Delta 7 means that an event has occurred with great importance. She stood up and left her desk then head to the door.

Outside she told her secretary that she will be gone for a while then head down the hallway to the elevator. The officers in the hallway stood aside and saluted her as she passes by.

She reached a certain elevator that was kept empty for her. She taps the code on a screen then the elevator descended deep underground. The elevator reached the underground level then exited the elevator. She is greeted by two guards and escorted her towards Committee chamber.

She arrived with the other high ranking officials of the UTFSC and UTF Government. They entered the chamber and sat on their respective seats.

Sitting among them is John Adamson, President of the United Terran Federation; he was in his office at the Capitol Building in the mega-city Washington when the message arrived. He reached the building via teleportation grid which is used for important meetings such as the one he is attending. They settled down and proceed with the meeting.

"What's the situation?" General Hummingham of the Federal Ground Forces.

"We have a situation on Shanxi." the officer paused then continues "It's a hard contact."

This alarmed the present individuals in the committee.

'All over again' Admiral Cutter-Field thought. "What's the status of Shanxi?" she asked.

"The battle between the unknown contacts and the Shanxi Defense Navy lasted for a short time before the unknowns retreated. Reinforcements from Lancelot CENTCOM and from Home Trident Deep-Space Station are enroute to Shanxi to help in its defense. Admiral Ahem have sent a report along with the summarized information gathered from the database of the unknown's disabled ship. Here is what they have found." the officer typed on his holopad then holoscreens lit up from the conference table and displayed the contents of the database. A holograms is lit on the conference table to show images.

"The unknown contacts are known as Turians." the hologram displayed one of the captured turians.

"They come from a planet called Pavalen governed by the militaristic Turian Heirarchy. The turians are indoctrinated for public service, including the ruling bodies, at a young age. This seems to prevent their government to become a fascist as we have encountered in our history. Their race is a member of the Citadel" the image change showing the Citadel Station.

"It is an interracial galactic government that has authority over the galactic affair affecting all member races. This is much like our United Nations during the 21st century though with more power. Its governing body is the Citadel Council made up of councilors from each race that greatly contributed to the Citadel. The Turians provides the main peacekeeping force in Citadel and throughout Citadel Space, as such they have a representative in the council." the officer finished his report.

"Did we know why the turians attacked Shanxi?" Admiral Cutter-Field asked.

"According to the captain of one of the captured vessel. They are merely doing their duties as the peacekeeping force of Citadel for we have committed a crime against one of the Citadel Law by activating the mass relay. They have a history with the race called Rachni that hurled Citadel in a three century war of attrition. It caused great damage throughout many planets, as such they have enacted a law that prohibits the activation of dormant relays." answered the officer as he read from his holopad.

"Do we have details upon their technology?" the ONI head director asked.

"Partially sir, mostly from the database. The captured turian vessel's so called core destabilizes for the lack of containment when the reactor is gunned. The core exploded and causing heavy damage to Anchorage 9 and killing 10 crew members." the officer sadly reported.

"According to the database, most of their technology is based upon the use of Element Zero. The element zero has the ability to decrease or increase the mass of any matter surrounding it. This is intensively used on their weapons, shuttles, ships and star fighters for maximum speed and acceleration."

"Can we open negotiation with the Citadel?" the president asked.

"Yes, Mr. President. According to Heinrich, the smart AI of Avalon, if we can gain the favor of the Asari the other two race will mostly accept the decision." the officer taps keys on his holopad and the hologram at the table displaying an image of an Asari gathered from the turian database.

"If we can prevent more blood being spilled between us and the turians then we must act on it now. Do we have the coordinates of the Citadel?" the president asked the officer.

"Yes sir, but there is a problem." the officers taps again on his holopad then the hologram projects the Milky Way. An icon showing the position of Earth and another icon is also displayed showing the position of Citadel in the Milky Way.

"As you can see Mr. President the position of Citadel is on another quadrant of the galaxy. Even with most advanced slipspace in the Orion Alliance, it will take weeks to reach it."

"Then how are we supposed to negotiate with the Citadel?" General Hummingham asked with a hint of anger.

"I believe the answer is the mass relay. According to the report from the science teams that examined the Exodus relay near Shanxi, the relay has the capability to transport any objects at a distance of thousands of light years in a very short time." the ONI head director stated.

"Can we use this Exodus relay near Shanxi to directly reach the Citadel?" Pres. Adamson asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. President but the relays have only transport anything from one relay to its partner relay. But the good news is that there are other relays that form like a interconnecting highway in space, with some of them directly to Citadel. We have the coordinates of those relays from the database. Depending on the path taken, it will take at less than a week to reach Citadel." the officer answered.

"Well that's better than waiting for weeks. We must discuss this with the UOA, the CNS must know about the situation. We must discuss on who to send to Citadel and make contact with them." Pres. Adamson told the rest of the committee.

**Sanghelios**

**State of Vadam**

**Palace of Chancellery**

**1 hour after the Committee meeting**

Sanghelios has gone many changes after they seceded from the Covenant Empire. Their military force starts to decline due to the fact that most of them are warriors not scientists, workers, doctors which were frowned upon in the past. Sanghelios was partially glassed when the Prophets ordered their extermination. The Sangheili defended their home world but are slowly losing ground. A UNSC fleet, under the command of Admiral Hood, reached the Sanghelios after the Second Battle of Earth. They pushed out the Covenant out of their star systems along with the star systems of the Unggoy, and Mgalekgolo. The liberation left the Sanghelios in state of ruins, many of their ships are destroyed and irreplaceable, important councilors were killed and their home world battered. Hope came when the UNSC assist in the rebuilding of their homeworld. Along with the help of the Huragoks, they slowly raise the life on Sanghelios along with those on Balaho and Te. Thel 'Vadam was there when the reconstruction happened, he watched as his home world healed. The humans, the race they tried to eliminate from the face of the galaxy, are here helping them to get back on their feet. He and his fellow Sangheilios now truly realized that the human race truly deserved to be the heir of the forerunners.

After the reconstruction, they started to rebuild their world and their society. Semi-warriors such as scientists, doctors, merchants and the like are fully accepted into the once warrior world. They formed the Confederation of National Species with the Unggoy, Mgalekgolo and Huragoks to unite under the banner of cooperative growth, unity and defense. The CNS unanimously voted to form an alliance with the humans thus forming the United Orion Alliance.  
Thel 'Vadam was unanimously voted to be chancellor of the new Sanghelios by the council. Thel wishes to stay with his family for fear of never seeing them again as he had nearly died during the escape from the Ark. But he realized that he is chosen than just in politics but as a symbol to his people. He accepted the position and sworn to office.

Thel has just exited from a meeting with the councillor when a Sangheili Ranger approached him and handed a locked holopad. He dismissed the ranger the head towards his office. He sat down and unlocked the holopad then read the content.

[Emergency Message]

Open secure channel zero-gamma-omega.

[End of Message]

Knowing what that meant, he quickly shut the room and activated the anti-espionage system. He then activated his holoscreen then typed in another code which connects him to a secured channel of the Alliance. A hologram activated and projected a three-dimensional image of a virtual conference room. Present members are Pres. Adamson, Admiral Cutter-Field and Rtas 'Vadum.

"We have a situation at one of our border planets called Shanxi. We got a hard contact." Pres. Adamson announced.

"Do you have any information about these beings?" Chancellor Thel asked.

"They are called the Turians. And they are part of an inter-racial galactic government called the Citadel. The turians attacked Shanxi when our forces were considered hostile and committed a crime by activating a dormant relay which they prohibited."Pres. Adamson answered.

"So the conflict is merely a police operation." Rtas 'Vadum commented.

"Yes, but as of now the UTF or specifically our forces on Shanxi is considered hostile. No doubt that turian forces will be back to finish the job." Pres. Adamson stated.

"I assume that a plan is underway." Rtas 'Vadum inquired.

"Yes we are forming a team consisting of a high ranking officer who will also act as a diplomat for the UTF. We wish to ask some of your ranks to join the team to represent the CNS." Admiral Cutter-Field informed them.

"I see, we will make a list of personnel which we will send to the team you are forming." Thel said.

"We will take care of the defense of Shanxi. We have a surprise for them." Admiral Cutter-Field said with a smile on her face.

**Orbit of Alliance Planet, Cyan**

**Samaru Orbital Docks**

**Dock 8**

**UTFN Battle Cruiser "Dawn of Victory"**

**July 20, 2610 / 2178 C.E.**

The Battle Cruiser "Dawn of Victory" is one of the new capital-class ships; the ship is 1800 meters long and 450 meters wide. It has a double hull design with predatory angles. It has its bridge at the center and low enough not to be easily picked out.

It is armed 2 MAC on each hull, an array of Archer II missile pods, 8 double barreled Spartan cannon on each side covering the above and below the ship, triple barreled Particle Accelerator Cannon (PAC) on the front and back of the ship, defensive railgun turrets and pulse lasers. They have complements of 10 Shiva-nuclear missiles, squadrons of Super Sabres, and Longswords. It also has Albatross and Pelican drop ships, and HEV's. It is protected by 20m of the Titanium-A and strengthened ceramic plates along with a powerful shield. The ship is propelled by 2 main MHD Fusion Drive and 4 secondary ones, this propel the ship to speeds that is fast for its size capable of travelling along with a cruiser. It is powered by 2 Main deuterium fusion-plasma reactors supported by 2 secondary fusion reactors each.

The captain of the Dawn of Victory is Capt. James Ackerheart, a middle age man with black hair and blue eyes. He will lead the battle cruiser through Citadel Space and use a combination of mass relay and slipspace to reach Citadel and ask the council to cease fire.

Among his crew is a team of CNS Special Operations led by Shol Vameree, the commander of the SO. Among the SO team is Ramar and Pala, Sangheili SO's, Kiwaz and Dalab the Unggoy SO's and a group of HUragoks. The ship is on its last routine check before embarking for the mission.

"Main reactors and secondary reactor are working perfectly. The MHD Fusion Drives and the Slipspace Drive are fully operational." the engineering head reported.

"The MAC's and PAC's are in excellent condition. Spartan Cannons, defensive railguns and pulse lasers are in the green. Shields are at 100%" the weapons officer reported.

"Long-range sensors, field scanners and slipspace scanners are fully operational." the navigations operator reported.

"All communications in real space and slispace are working at full capacity." the communication officer.

"The whole ship is ready for launch, Captain." the smart AI "Samantha" reported. Her avatar has curves on the right places, wearing a sort of flight suit. She has a long blonde hair and black eyes.

"Alright, time for our maiden voyage to the new ocean. Embark Dawn of Victory!" the captain announced.

The fusion drives light up to life as the holding platforms disengages from the hull of the ship then slowly pushes the ship out of the dock. Once out of the docks and reached a fair distance from the station, it opens a slipspace portal and enters the swirling disk of blue and white enroute to the Exodus Relay.

"This is quite exciting; we will be meeting with a galactic government outside our space." Shol thought out loud.

"Yeah I know, but we must focus first on plotting our course through their space without getting in too much trouble." told him.

"With this ship, I doubt it will be hard for it to just shrug the attacks from the turians." Ranz commented.

"Better be careful, we are still in the dark on what tactics they used. No one wants to be get caught with our pants down." Ackerheart answered.

"Sir we will be at the relay in 2 hours." Samantha reported.

"Shol, get you and your teams hunkered down the bunkers. This going to be quite uneventful." Capt. Ackerheart said to Shol.

**UTFN Battle Cruiser "Dawn of Victory"**

**Recreational Area**

The CNS Special Operations members are relaxing in the recreational area. Ramar is watching an old human movie called Star Trek: Insurrection from his holopad. The rest of the teams are chatting with the marines and crews resting in the same area.

"Long time no see, Ramar. How are you doing?" a man said as he approached Ramar who looked up from his holopad.

"Doing great over here Laxus. I must say you humans know your stuff with technologies. You already have them on movies long before you made them." Ramar answered. Laxus is a young, medium-build, with black spike hair (similar to Zak's or Cloud's hairdo) and black pupils. He and Laxus have been friends since they met at Reach during a UTF-CNS joint training exercise. They keep in contact once in a while when not on duty.

"Is that Star Trek? And yeah our ancestors are really thinking ahead. So what do you think about this mission?" Laxus replied as he sit beside him and watch the movie.

"Quite bored but thrilling. We will be meeting with a government that governs this galaxy without us even knowing it." Ramar answered.

"Yeah here we are fighting to save the galaxy in our region of space. Yet there they are governing the rest of the galaxy and in relative peace." Laxus commented.

"Yeah but it won't be for we may disturb it more it as it is already been disturbed." Ramar said.

"I wonder how they will react to our presence." Laxus asked as he think about his own question.

"No one knows but all I know is that it will be interesting." Ramar replied as he form a smile on his face.

"You're right this will be fun." Laxus answered as he too smiled as he understood what he meant.

The two continue to watch the movie during the duration of the trip.

**Enroute to Shanxi**

**Unknown UTF vessel**

The unknown UTF vessel is travelling via slipspace enroute to Shanxi. Its mission is to assist in the defense of the said planet.

**Exodus Relay**

Swirling disk of blue and white appeared at some distance to the relay opened then the Dawn of Victory exited. The battle cruiser head towards the relay and align itself.

"Samantha, send in a drone through so we can see if there are ships on the other side." Capt. Ackerheart.

"Yes captain the probe is underway." Samantha replied.

A Clarion Spy drone flew towards the relay as Samantha send signal to the relay. Upon reaching a certain distance, the drone is accelerated towards the partner relay. At the bridge the video feed is displayed at the holotable at the center of the bridge.

"All clear captain. The space is empty of those turian ships." Samantha reported.

"Send us in. Keep our shields at max." Capt. Ackerheart ordered.

The Dawn of Victory neared the relay and was engulfed in large amount of dark energy then accelerated towards the position of the Clarion drone. The transit was briefed as it took less than a minute to reach the location.

"We're here captain." Samantha reported as soon as the transit is over.

"Get us out of sight. Enter slipspace towards the nearest star system." quickly ordered Capt. Ackerheart.

The slipspace portal opened as the battle cruiser enters it and disappears from real space.

* * *

_That concludes this chapter. Be ready for the next chapters for the battles will be displayed. The showdown is underway between the turians and the Shanxi Defense Force. As for the unknown vessel, TURIANS BE READY FOR THE SHOCK OF YOUR LIVES! Next chapter: The Second Contact War._

_Note: The First is the Human-Covenant war_


	6. Second Contact War

_Sorry for the late update. I have to focus on my exams before I can write this chapter. It took a lot of rewrite on this chapter. I will also be changing the equivalent value of Halo time to Citadel time. It will now be from 2162 CE to 2181 CE. I have also changed the last part of the interrogation. All of which are minor changes to the story._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Second Contact War

**Exodus Cluster**

**Unknown Star system - Designated as Exodus-41**

**Unknown planet - Designated as Exodus-41-2**

A large disk of swirling blue and white formed in space then exited the Dawn of Victory. The battle cruiser settled within the gravity field of Eden Prime. The bridge crew quickly establishes their position in reference to the nearest relays.

**Bridge of the Dawn of Victory**

"Where is the next relay?" Captain Ackerheart asked.

"The nearest relay is about 2.1 billion kilometers from our position. It will approximately take 10 minutes to reach their. I am currently scanning the approximate area for activities." Samantha answered.

"How long till we can make another jump?" Capt. Ackerheart asked.

"The slipspace drive will be ready for 2 minutes." Samantha reported. "Keep your eyes open everyone we don't want to be surprised when someone jumps in." Capt. Ackerheart told everyone.

After two minutes, the slipspace drive is fully charged. The battle cruiser then enters slipspace heading towards the location of the next relay.

**Exodus Relay**

**Outside of Nova Virgo System**

Turian ships are amassing from the Exodus relay. The fleet composed of 150 ships consisting of 5 dreadnoughts, 45 cruisers and 100 frigates with the dreadnought Magnavus as the commanding flagship.

The fleet is led by Commander Vyrnnus under the orders from the Hierarch Command to conquer the planet occupied by the unknown beings.

"Commander Vyrnnus, the transit of the fleet has been completed. Awaiting further orders." the XO of Magnavus reported.

"Activate the drive core and drop us out 200,000 kilometers from the planet." Commander Vyrnnus ordered.

Each ship of the fleet then flash out in a blue streak as they enter FTL speeds enroute to Shanxi.

**Long-Range Base 4**

The sensors lit up along with the other long range bases 3 and 5 as they detected the turian fleet exiting the Exodus relay. The officer from the LRB 4 quickly establishes connection with the Shanxi Defense Force HQ. General Williams answered the call.

"Sir, the Turians have arrived. With their current speed, ETA is 15 minutes." the LRB 4 officer reported.

"I got it. All LRB's are to go dark until they pass." Gen. Williams ordered as the communication link disconnects. The officer and his crew activate their cloaking field as the other adjacent LRB's did the same.

**Bridge of the Battle Cruiser "Wings of Glory"**

The battlecruiser "Wings of Glory" is assigned to defend Shanxi along with the frigates and Marathon II cruiser that are sent as reinforcement from Home Trident Deep Space Station.

The total ships of the UTFN defending Shanxi is 40 consisting of 3 battle cruisers, 15 cruisers, 8 destroyers and 14 frigates.

Admiral Richard Gallan is in command of the "Wings of Victory" and the Typhoon Battle group from the Home Trident Deep Space Station. The Typhoon Battle group will help in the defense of Shanxi along with Admiral Ahem.

"Admiral Gallan, the Turians will be arriving in less than 14 minutes." Diana reported.

Her avatar has a fairly built body, wearing a dark blue Victorian-era dress with knee-long skirt. She has a crimson shoulder-length hair with two braids, and have pair of knee-height white boots.

"How will it take for the ODP's to get into position and fire?" Admiral Gallan asked. "Approximately 25 minutes to complete their transit and get into firing position." Diana answered.

"I see, get ready everyone. Time to get some action." Admiral Gallan told the crew.

Later the Turian fleet exited FTL speeds 200,000 kilometers from Shanxi. The frigates then form flotillas consisting of 5 frigates, then followed by the cruisers and lastly the dreadnoughts.

**Bridge of the Magnavus**

"Sir we are getting in range of our main cannons." the weapons officer reported.

"Charge them up and get ready to fire. And deploy our fighters." Commander Vyrnnus ordered.

"Sir you better take a look at this." the sensors operator said as he tapped on his screen then an image of a station anchored to the planet emerge. It surprised Commander Vyrnnus to see such structure.

"Is that space port?" Commander Vyrnnus asked.

"Looks like it, and it is linked to the surface of the planet." the XO answered.

"We must secure that station. Send the landing parties around the enemy fleet and land to the surface. Launch all fighters." Commander Vyrnnus ordered.

Turian interceptors and bombers launch out of their hangars of the Turian ships and heading towards the UTFN ships along with the agile turian frigates. The shuttles, carrying the landing troops, and gunships are launched and move away from the upcoming battlefield along with three frigates as they head towards the planet surface. The rest of the ships move forward to engage the UTFN fleet.

**Bridge of the Wings of Glory**

"Sir, they have deployed their fighters and landing parties. The enemy fleet will enter the kill zone in 20 seconds." Diana reported.

"Launch the Super Sabers. All ships battle stations!" Admiral Gallan ordered.

As soon as the whole enemy fleet entered the kill zone, plasma beams streak out of the barrels of the MAC's then followed by three MAC rounds. The plasma beams lanced through the frigates hulls and destroyed them, as some were able to maneuver their frigates out of the way in the nick of time.

The MAC rounds were able to rip some of the frigates but the rest were able to evade them due to their high acceleration and maneuverability. The cruisers didn't fare much better as the plasma scorch through their ablative armors and hull, and the MAC rounds rip through their kinetic barriers and split their hulls in half. The rest of the ships then began firing their mass accelerators and launching disruptor torpedoes.

* * *

"Incoming!" the radar operator exclaimed. Three disruptor torpedoes hit the shield of the Wings of Glory which then shook the hull.

"Shields have decreased to 90% and holding steady. Those torpedoes seem to have increased its mass upon impact." Diana reported.

"Prep another volley and take them down! Get the defense systems online and launch the Archers! Don't let them have a chance like that again." Admiral Gallan ordered.

Archer missiles launch out of the missile pods then raced towards the incoming frigates. The defensive railguns and pulse lasers lit to life as it swats the disruptor torpedoes, bombers and frigates.

The GARDIN were able to pick out some of the archers as the rest hit their kinetic barriers. The warheads detonated and released a wave of radiation and superheated plasma which then scorched the turian frigates before exploding. The MAC's then comes to life again as they fired plasma beams and MAC rounds. The PAC's then fired a stream of particles towards the turian ships

**Bridge of the Magnavus**

"INCOMING BARRAGE!" the sensors operator shouted as the plasma beams scorch through the cruisers unaffected by the kinetic barriers, and then followed by MAC rounds which some of the cruisers were able to only receive glancing blows and decrease their kinetic barrier. The other cruisers have their kinetic barriers ripped and smash into their hulls.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Commander Vyrnnus ordered. The Magnavus steered itself out of the path of the MAC rounds, and received glance hits over the kinetic barrier.

"All ships! Return Fire!" Commander Vyrnnus ordered.

The cruisers and dreadnoughts began returning fire at the UTFN ships in quick successions and began to concentrate on a small number of ships. Three UTFN frigates and one cruiser fell to the concentrated barrage of mass accelerator rounds.

The turian bombers are being swatted by the defensive railgun and pulse lasers as they approach one of the frigates before launching the disruptor torpedoes.

The torpedoes weren't able to get to the shields due to their slow acceleration as they are destroyed by the pulse lasers.

The squadrons of Super Sabers consisting of 205 fighters are engaging with the turian interceptor consisting of 340 fighters in a space dogfight.

**Lawin Super Saber Squadron**

"This is Lawin-2 I got two tangoes on my tail!" Tony Shindler, Lawin-2, said as he banked hard up-left to evade the mass accelerator rounds from the two turian interceptors.

A Super Saber passes by and launched two Hellfire missiles at the turians. The missiles homed on their respective targets and hit their kinetic barriers. The forces of the explosions send them tumbling and their shields depleted. The two Super Sabers then dive in for the kill as they fired their twin railguns and shred the turians.

"Thanks." Tony Shindler said over the intercom.

"No prob." Paul Feroll, Lawin-4, replied as he turn again as he fired his Spartan Cannon onto a turian bomber. The beam pass the kinetic barrier then burn through a turian interceptor and send it tumbling helplessly.

* * *

The turians were being overpowered by the firepower and skills of the UTF pilots even with their superior numbers. As a testament to the years of training by the UTF pilots, they were able to hold against the numerous turian interceptors.

"We need additional support here. We're being overwhelmed here." a turian pilot said as he evaded streams of railgun fire.

"A frigate is on the way. Hold them off as they fire the GARDIN." another turian pilot answered. Later a turian frigate passes by and starts firing its GARDIN lasers at the Super Sabers. To their shock, the super sabers' shields block their GARDIN lasers causing to creating a glowing gold electric effect over the crafts.

"WHAT THE! THAT SHIELDS JUST BLOCKED THE GARDIN lasers" exclaimed one of the turian pilots. The dogfight continues as the frigate was hit by archer missiles which destroyed the frigate in a nuclear flame and plasma.

"All units regroup and overwhelm them with our superior numbers." a turian squadron leader ordered to every turian pilots. The turians change tactics as they regroup themselves as they pick out the Super Sabers little by little.

The UTF pilots, despite their intensive training, could only go on for long as they are slowly being overwhelmed by the volume of rounds being fired upon them.

The Super Sabers fight on as they counter the numerical superiority with superior piloting skills.

**Bridge of the Magnavus**

"Gotta hand it to these beings. They fight well even against a fleet over three times larger than theirs." Commander Vyrnnus commented as he watches the battle through the screen.

"Sir, our fleet are pushing the enemy ships to the perimeter of the space port." the radar operator told Commander Vyrnnus.

"Good. All ships close in on them." Commander Vyrnnus ordered the turian fleet through the fleet transmission.

Meanwhile the frigates, shuttles, carrying the landing troops, and gunships are now entering the atmosphere as their hulls glowed in red from the heat of reentry.

**Harbin, Capital City of Shanxi**

Sirens can be heard across the city as the defense forces scatter across the city to defend Harbin. The Shanxi Defense Force HQ raised its shield system and activated its defensive railguns and Spartan Cannons.

The warthogs and wolverines are the first to respond and take position along with the Cougars carrying the UTF Army Rangers. The turian shuttles are landing across the city and began deploying the turian troops and armor.

The gunships scatter around and started hunting throughout the city. The frigates head towards the Shanxi Defense Force HQ as its shields are activated.

* * *

"EAT GAUSS!" Tom Miller exclaimed as he fire his M-70 Gauss Cannon spitting hypersonic gauss rounds onto the kinetic barriers of the gunship chasing them.

"Hold on guys, I'm taking the intersection!" Kevin Ritters said as he steered the warthog hard left down an intersection

The gunship passes behind them as they speed down the intersection, but the gunship pilot quickly turn around and manage to get back on their tail and started firing its mass accelerator machine gun.

Tom Miller returns the favor by shooting hypersonic gauss rounds from the gauss cannon. The gauss rounds were able to weaken the kinetic barrier of the gunship enough for the following gauss rounds to punch through and hit the cockpit. Miller continued firing and shredded the pilots in the cockpit.

The gunship then crashes to the road and tumble forward till it stops.

"Nice shooting Miller!" Ivan Antonov commented from the passenger seat. Then their helmet coms ping as they receive a distress call and started broadcasting the message. Sounds of gunshots and explosions can be heard from the message.

_'This is Major Clemente. We are pinned down by the Verner Plaza. We have gunships and enemy soldiers converging on our position. There are civilians at an evacuation shelter behind us. We need support.'_

"Let's get over there Kevin. Those civilians can't fight on their own." Ivan said to Kevin.

"On it." Kevin replied as he take a hard turn and head towards the location of the plaza.

**Verner Plaza**

The UTF Army Rangers are taking position by the perimeter of the plaza as they halt the advance of the turian troops. But this is complicated by the fact that gunships are providing support to the turians. Warthogs are on the scene and providing fire support against the gunships. Rounds fly through the air as the battle rages on.

A crimson beam hit a gunship and crash to the pavement. A ranger ran across the plaza as hypersonic rounds fly over his head. He then rolls over and leans behind a broken concrete wall. There are three other rangers with him by the cover.

"When does the main battalion get here?" Pvt. Carl Lopez asked as he looked through his assault scope and aim it at a turian taking cover behind a car. He then pulled the trigger as soon as the turian stands. The rounds quickly drain the kinetic barrier and sprayed its body with large holes from the AP rounds.

"It will take them 10 minutes for them to reach the city." Pvt. Michael Antonov answered as he threw a plasma grenade to the position of a group of turians behind a van. Using his enhanced ability from the suit, the grenade lands near the turians. The plasma grenade detonated a millisecond after it hits the ground. It then explodes a wave of plasma, scorching the turians to death.

"Damn it." Carl replied with frustration. He then crouch over the outcropping and aim his scope to the turians.

**Shanxi Station Docks**

**Shanxi Defense Fleet**

The UTFN ships are currently surrounding the Shanxi Station Docks. The heavily damaged ships are docked into the station and are being repaired. The Wings of Victory have received damages to its hull. The mass accelerator rounds left impact craters over the battle cruiser's armor. The rounds weren't able to penetrate the battle cruiser's thick armor for the rounds are designed to squash not to penetrate.

**Bridge of the Wings of Victory**

"FIRE THE MAC's!" Admiral Gallan ordered. He's quite a bit frustrated but manages to keep his calm as he commands the battle cruiser. The four MAC's fired as the ships adjusts its angle. Four cruisers took a direct hit as the MAC rounds pass through their kinetic barrier and shattered their hulls.

"Captain, the ODST's havr been deployed through the Teleportation Bay." Diana reported.

"Good. Those turians will know hell that the ODST will raise." Admiral Gallan said as he grinned at the thought.

**Harbin Capital City**

**Around Verner Plaza**

A squad of ODST is teleported at an opening between buildings. They quickly head towards a building where large concentrations of turians are located. They covertly move close to the building until they reached an entrance. They activated their cloaking system before entering the building. They scattered around the building and started eliminating the turians.

Kane entered a corridor where five turians are positioned. Two are wielding their sniper rifles while the rest are armed with assault rifles. He pulled out his combat knife and approached one of the guarding turians who was near the doorway. Kane quickly pulled the turian out of the doorway and quickly covered the turian's mouth and stab the knife at its throat. He then moves into the corridor and exchange his combat knife with a Plasma Blade.

"Nighty Night." Kane grimly said out loud. It startled the turians and try to find where the voice came from. He deactivated his cloaking system as he ignites his Plasma Blade, his sudden appearance intimidated the turian. He then started slashing through the turians as they tried to fight back or block it. The plasma blade easily pass through the kinetic barrier and slices through their armor.

After he is done, he left the corridor leaving the turians' severed corpses. Screams of the turians can be heard along the hallways as there are shot down by the Laser Pulse Rifles or killed by the Plasma Blade. He then met with the others including Gregory at a doorway to the Plaza.

"Alright boys. Time to raise hell to these turian bastards!" Gregory told his teams earning cheers from them. They activated their cloaks and positioned themselves near the plaza behind the turians. Gregory then placed two fingers on his right temple of his helmet.

"Teams report." Gregory inquired through the intercom.

"Team Delta ready."

"Team Blitz all pumped."

"Team Omen ready for the hunt."

"Move in on my count of three. 1...2...3 CHARGE!" Gregory ordered into the intercom. Simultaneously all team storm to the turians and deactivated their cloaks when their fired their LPR's.

This caught the turians as the laser beams scorch through their armor killing them. They sprint into their ranks as they fired their LPR's spraying the turians with laser beams.

The rangers saw the opening and started moving forward and bring the fight to the turians. The turians fight their way out of the plaza but only a handful were successful.

**Shanxi Defense Force HQ**

The shields of the building held against the bombardment from the frigates and the turian troops as its defensive weapons fire upon the frigates and gunships.

On the ground a scorpion tank and three Cougars came into the scene. The Cougars fired its coaxial gauss cannon as they deployed the UTF Army Rangers.

The scorpion tank aim its 120mm MAC to a garrisoned building and fired a shredder round. The round destroyed a large portion of the buildings causing a partial collapse, killing a number of turians along with it.

A turian gunship move in and started firing its mass accelerator machine gun and missiles. The gunship's action proved useless as its rounds and missiles harmlessly hit the scorpion's shield.

The scorpion then aim its cannon swiftly and fired its standard tungsten AP shell, the shell punches through the gunship's kinetic barrier before shattering the gunship into shreds.

The rangers move in to evict the turians who are now on the run as they now knew that their mission has failed.

The frigates attempted to evacuate the turians but are being shot down by the scorpion tanks, wolverines and warthogs. The turians found themselves trapped and surrounded by the Shanxi Defense Ground Forces as scorpion tanks, warthogs, Cougars, Army Rangers and ODST's.

**Public City Intercom**

"This is General Williams of the Shanxi Defense Ground Forces. You are now surrounded and have nowhere to run. All your means of escape has been destroyed. Surrender now or. FACE OUR WRATH!"

**Bridge of the Avalon**

"Sir the ODP's are in position." Heinrich reported. The ODP's are situated at some distance from the turian fleet.

"Let's start the fireworks." Admiral Ahem replied as he smiled on what is about to happen.

**Orbital Defense Platform "Moscow"**

**Command Center**

"All systems are green and at full capacity." a systems technician reported.

"Power uplink optimized. Proceeding to charge." a systems operator reported.

"Calibrating targeting system. Positioning station to target vector." a station controller reported.

"Loading Super MAC round." another systems operator reported.

"The capacitor banks are fully charged, sir." the first systems operator reported. "Super MAC round is loaded." the second systems operator reported.

"Fire it up." the commanding officer ordered.

The Super MAC of the Moscow fired along with Berlin's Super MAC. The two super MAC rounds streak towards the turian fleet at 12,000 kilometers per second. The rounds smashed through the turian ships decimating everything in its path. All that was left of the decimated turians ships are shrapnel and metallic dusts.

**Bridge of the Magnavus**

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Commander Magnavus asked as he was shocked after he saw the aftermath and the sheer power of the two stations.

"Www-We j-just got hit by a very large round at more than 10,000 kilometers per second, commander." the sensors operator stuttered as his voice trembled.

"Commander, we must retreat for now. Our ground forces have surrendered and captured." the XO told Commander Vynnus.

"Sir! I'm detecting a space rupture forming behind the enemy fleet." the sensors operator reported.

"What?" the startled Commander Vyrnnus asked. His question is answered by a large swirling disk of blue and white.

An extremely large ship emerges from the slipspace portal. It has a length of 5300m in length, 830m in width and 680m in height. The ship began launching fighter numbering in two hundred all heading towards the turian fleet.

* * *

"Commander, that ship is five times the size of Destiny Ascension! I'm detecting over a hundred fighters being launched from what it looks like a launch bay." the sensor operator reported.

"Sir we cannot fight that ship! We must retreat and alert the council!" the XO panicked.

"Problem sir. Our heat managing system is over the red line. We can't escape!" the head engineer told the XO.

"Sir! I'm receiving transmission from the large dreadnought." the communication officer announced.

"Patch it through." Commander Vyrnnus ordered. The main screen lit displaying the dreadnought's bridge. A woman wearing a white suit decorated with medals.

**UTFN Battleship "Bismarck"**

**Main Bridge**

Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field sat on the command chair looking at the holoscreen projected on the command table.

"This is Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field of the United Terran Federation Star Command under the command of the United Terran Federation government. I hereby order all Turian forces to surrender or face annihilation. You have 10 seconds to comply." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field announced through the fleet wide transmission to the turian fleet.

**Bridge of the Magnavus**

"What do we do Commander?" the frightened XO asked Commander Vyrnnus.

Commander Vyrnnus thought over the situation. He then saw on how little his fleet can even survive if they retreat. Attacking will not be an option for it will be a suicide. The only option left is to surrender and save all of his crew and soldiers.

"Comms connect us to every turian vessels and troops." Commander Vyrnnus ordered.

The communications officer types into his holoscreen and connects the Magnavus to every turian within the planet and orbit.

"This is Commander Vyrnnus. All turians must stand down and surrender. We have lost." Commander Vyrnnus announced through the fleet-wide transmission.

**Harbin Capital City**

All surviving turians move out in line as they are guided by UTF Army Rangers to the Elephants. Their weapons have been confiscated and stored on the warthogs and Cougars.

**Orbit of Shanxi**

The turian ships are now being boarded by the UTF Marines. The turian ships are being towed towards the Shanxi Station Docks, where the ships' crew will be sent.

**Mass Relay Transit Corridor enroute to Citadel**

The Battle cruiser "Dawn of Victory" is now in transit towards the Serpent Nebula where the Citadel is located.

"We will be within Citadel area of responsibility within 2 minutes captain." Samantha told Captain Ackerheart.

"Get our shields up. Unlock the safeties of the Shiva's. If things go south, we fight our way out." Capt. Ackerheart ordered.

* * *

[Technology Codex]

Teleportation Grid - co-developed by the UTF and CNS from the Forerunner archives.

Titanium-A2 - mainly made of titanium with a mix of iridium and tungsten. The alloy is then subjected to nanometallurgic processing.

Ceramic Armor - made of high temperature ceramics reinforced with Titanium-A2 weave.

Gauss Assault Rifle – it is a smaller version of the MAC and M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor. It is the successor of the MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System and has the sane firing rate. It has a muzzle velocity of 2500 m/s.

Valkyrie Battle Rifle - same technology of the GAR but has a longer barrel resulting in higher muzzle velocity.

Laser Pulse Rifle - developed from the Laser Pulse developed by ONI and used on the Prowlers and from the Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Spartan Cannon).

Plasma Blade – it is reverse-engineered from the Energy Sword with the assistance of the CNS.

UTFN Battleship:

Length: 5300 m

Width: 830 m

Height: 680 m

Hull design: One main central hull with one secondary hull on each side. Have the angles similar to the WW2 battleships.

Armaments: 1 super MAC, 4 MAC's (two on each secondary hull), oversized Archer pods, three PAC's (two on the front, one on the back), 40 Spartan Phaser Cannons, hundreds of defensive railguns and pulse lasers.

Armor: 3 meter Titanium-A and Hard Ceramic plating

Propulsion: Two Main MHD Fusion Drive, 6 Secondary MHD Fusion Drive

Power Source: Three Primary Fusion-Plasma Reactors, six secondary fusion reactors

* * *

_That concludes the chapter. I hope you like it. I accept criticism as long as it is stated in a professional way. All help and suggestions are highly accepted. Next Chapter: The Citadel_


	7. The Citadel

_Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I already have the draft for these before and now I have done it. Enjoy this chapter; I know you'll gonna like it._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Citadel

**Citadel News Network**

**Flash Report**

An asari news reporter seating behind a desk is reporting a recent event with an image of Citadel behind her.  
"This is just in. A dreadnought of unknown faction and unknown design has appeared from the Skyllian Verge Relay and heading towards Citadel." a live video footage is displayed across the screen. "As you can see, the dreadnought appeared heavily armed and armored. The Citadel fleet, along with the Destiny Ascension, is moving in to intercept the said dreadnought. The dreadnought is yet to identify itself."

**Battle Cruiser "Dawn of Victory"**  
**Command Bridge**

"Captain, I'm detecting increase chatter across their network." Samantha reported.

"Can you patch us into their network?" Capt. Ackerheart asked.

"Yes, it's a public news network. I'm patching in now." Samantha said as she connected to the news network. A video feed is then displayed over the command table. The news is reporting about their arrival.

"*chuckle* I believe it's time to introduce ourselves." Capt. Ackerheart said as he smiled a bit. 'This is going to be fun.' he thought.

"Initiating fleet-wide transmission in all frequencies" Samantha replied. The transmission is also passing through the translator programs before it is broadcasted.

**Dreadnought "Destiny Ascension"**  
**CIC**

"Matriarch Lidanya, we are receiving a transmission from the unidentified dreadnought." an asari communications officer reported.

"Put it on screen." Matriarch Lidanya ordered.

The main screen displays the bridge of the Dawn of Victory. A naval officer wearing a white suit is standing in front of the command chair.

'I am Captain James B. Ackerheart of the UTFN Battle Cruiser "Dawn of Victory". I am here as the liaison of the United Terran Federation. We wish to speak with the Citadel Council concerning with the attack on one of our planets.'

"Comms, put us through to the Council. They need to get in touch with the Dawn." Matriarch Lidanya quickly ordered.

"No need ma'am. They are already making contact." the communications officer said.

**Dawn of Victory**

**Command Bridge**

"Captain, I'm receiving a transmission from the Citadel Station." Samantha reported.

"On screen." Capt. Ackerheart ordered. The command table projects a holoscreen which displays a blue female alien with tentacles on her head instead of hair. She has faded white marking on her face.

'I am Councilor Tevos of the Citadel Council. We welcome you to the Citadel. You may proceed to the docks at the Presidium Ring. An escort will be waiting for you. We are looking forward on meeting with you." the asari councillor said.

"Thank you, Councilor." Capt. Ackerheart calmly replied. The holoscreen then flash out as the communications link is terminated.

"Helms, get us to the docks on the ring there at the center of the station." Capt. Ackerheart ordered.

"Aye Aye." the helmsman replied.

The Dawn of Victory heads toward the Presidium ring and passes through the Citadel Fleet with the Destiny Ascension among them.

"That's a nice looking ship." the helms commented.

'_This is Citadel Tower to Dawn of Victory. You may take dock 8 that will be marked._'

"Copy that tower. Proceeding to Dock 8." the helmsman replied. His screen then displayed a mark where the dock is located.

All over the Citadel, people are flocking over their windows and looking up the "sky" watching the Dawn of Victory cruise over their heads. The battle cruiser displayed a aura that can be read as 'Don't mess with me.'

**Dock 8**

The Dawn of Victory positioned itself to the dock as magnetic clamps extends and attaches itself over the hull of the battle cruiser. An airlock bridge then extends towards the battle cruiser's airlock and seals over the hull.

**Dawn of Victory**

**Command Bridge**

"I want two Spartans and one of our ODST squads to act as our security. Shol get your team ready. We will be meeting with the council." Capt. Ackerheart ordered. Shol slightly bowed then head out of the bridge to get his SO team.

"Samantha. You and the rest of the crew will hold the fort. Be ready for anything." Capt. Ackerheart told Samantha.

"Yes, Captain." Samantha replied.

Capt. Ackerheart then head out of the bridge and went down to the docking bay. Two Spartans and six ODST's are already present along with Shol's team. He and Shol are the first to head out of the airlock then followed by the ODST's and CNS Special Operations. The last are the two Spartans. They walk through the airlock bridge and steps on the docks. The C-sec personnel are already there waiting for them. A turian C-Sec then moves forward to meet with them. He has a white tattoo all over his face, wearing a black armor.

"I am Executor Pallin, head of the Citadel Security. I welcome you and your company to the Citadel." Executor Pallin announced to the newcomers.

"Glad to be here. This is my associate Shol Vameree." Capt. Ackerhert gestured to Shol.

"We are honored to be here. I am Shol Vameree, commanding officer of my Special Operations team." Shol Vameree said as he bowed slightly.

"I am glad to hear it. We will escort you and your team to the Citadel Tower." Executor Pallin told them as he gestured to follow them.

The C-sec formed around the the CNS and UTF teams. Comments and chatter can be heard from the C-Sec personnel. People can be seen watching over them by the balconies and sidewalks.

"What do you think those giant armored beings are?" a turian C-sec asked.

"I don't know. At first I thought they are machines, but they move fluidly to be machines." an asari C-sec replied.

"Those small one seems to be like the volus. But stronger looking." another turian C-sec commented on the Unggoy.

"I wonder what those handles on those reptiles are?" the first turian asked.

"I have no idea. Can't be a weapon. Can't just be decoration." a salarian C-Sec replied.

**Citadel News Network**

**Live News**

The same asari is reporting about the arrival of the newcomers. A video feed is displayed beside her as she spoke.

"As you can see, the new arrivals are composed of different species. They are now currently being guided by the C-Sec to the Citadel Tower. From there, they will be meeting with the Citadel Council to discuss about the attack on one of their planets. We will continue to watch over the upcoming events, so stay tuned."

**Council Chamber**

They are now entered the lower level of the Council Chamber. The placed is filled with cherry trees and plants designed for aesthetic atmosphere. The place is more like a garden instead of a delegation room.

"Me and Shol will move on ahead. You and your teams will stay outside and guard the area. Spartans You're with us." Capt. Ackerheart told the ODST squad commander.

"Yes Sir." the squad commander answered as he saluted. He then directed his team, along with the Special Operations team, out of the Council Chambers.

The Spartans followed Capt. Ackerheart and Shol Vameree to the Petitioner's stage, which looks like a unlink bridge. On the other side is the Council members consisting of an asari, salarian and turian. Councilor Tevos, the asari councilor, is the first to speak.

"We welcome you to the Citadel Captain Ackerheart. And what is the name of your associate?" Councilor Tevos spoked.

"I am Shol Vameree. Commnding Officer of my Special Operations team. I am here as the liaison of the Confederation of National Species." Shol Vameree answered before he bowed his head.

"Let's get started then. What is this attack on your planet you speak of, Captain?" Councilor Morus asked.

"It started two days ago. One of our border planets "Shanxi" was attacked by a group of ships from the Turian Hierarchy." Capt. Ackerheart answered.

"Then what happened?" Councilor Valern asked stoically. This earned a bit of smirk from Ackerheart.

"The first wave was repelled by the local Defense Fleet and survived with minimal casualties. I am sent here to ask the Citadel Council to call off the invasion of Shanxi and prevent it from scaling into a full-blown war." Capt. Ackerheart told the councilors.

"We are merely doing our duties to the Citadel, Captain. And the reason for attacking your planet is due to the fact that your people have activated a dormant mass relay." Councilor Valern retorted.

"I believe the Turian Hierarch must withdraw their forces to their planet. Considering that they have personally came here to ask for a cease fire." Councilor Morus said to the other councilors.

"I agree. They have come here to prevent an undeclared war between the Citadel and the United Terran Federation." Councilor Tevos commented as she was cut off by Shol.

"And the Confederation of National Species." Shol Vameree added.

"Right. But may I ask you a question, Shol Vameree?" Councilor Tevos asked Shol.

"You may ask." Shol replied.

"Why did you say that your government will fight alongside the United Terran Federation?" Councilor Tevos asked.

"The CNS and the UTF are members of the United Orion Alliance that we have formed together. As such, any attack on the UTF or the CNS will be an act of war to both governments." Shol answered with confidence.

"I see. I believe we must now asked the Turian Hierarchy to cease all military operations to Shanxi." Councilor Morus said as he looks at the other councilors.

"I concur." Councilor Tevos answered who then look at Councilor Valern.

"All right. I will ask the Hierarch military to cease operations towards Shanxi." Councilor Valern answered as he looks slightly away.

Councilor Tevos then look at Capt. Ackerheart and Shol Vameree.

"As of this moment. The Turian Heirarchy will cease military offensive against the United Terran Federation and the Confederation of National Species." Councilor Tevos announced.

"Thank you, councilors." Capt. Ackerheart replied as he bowed a bit. Then his com beeped. He then placed his right hand over his ear and answered the call.

"This is the captain speaking." Capt. Ackerheart answered. He then received the report of the battle at Shanxi from Samantha.

"Thank you, Samantha. Tell HIGHCOM that the ceasefire has been initiated. Ackerheart out." Capt. Ackerheart removed his hand over the com and look at the councilors.

"I have recently received a report through our slipspace communications link. The battle over Shanxi is a victory for the UTF. The turian ships and personnel are now captured and being held in their cells." Capt. Ackerheart announced to the councilors. It surprised the council when they heard the news, especially the turian councilor.

"How are you able to make contact with your government? And is the report authentic?" Councilor Morus asked as he was intrigued with the slipspace communications.

"Yes councilor. It came from High Command of the United Terran Federation Star Command. They will also be sending a convoy carrying our president of the UTF and the Chancellor of the CNS to Citadel once the ceasefire is initiated. The convoy will take over a week to reach Citadel through slipspace." Capt. Ackerheart answered.

"We're glad that your governments will make contact with the Citadel. You may take a tour around Citadel during the duration of your stay here." Councilor Tevos said.

"Thank you, councilors. We will be taking our time in the Dawn of Victory. We will be sending the report to the Council once the data are complete. We wil take our leave now." Capt. Ackerheart replied as he, Shol and the Spartans head down to the Presidium.

* * *

They UTF and CNS members then head back to the Dawn of Victory. The STG are also trying to hack into the Dawn of Victory's databanks but their efforts proved fruitless. Samantha could have used her skills but found that the dumb AI's are already capable of dealing with them. Some of the UTF marines, ODST's, Spartans and the SO team are given permission to take a tour on Citadel.

* * *

Along the Presidium

Ramar, Laxus and Rachel-F267 along with Edward Rode and Gina Fallia of the Marines are taking a tour around presidium. Their tour guide is an asari named Malia. Laxus and company are having fun with the tour as they look around the presidium.

"This is place is really nice. No problem if I live here." Edward Rode commented.

"*giggle* That will be great. But I must tell you that the price of land in Citadel is very high due to the great demand for space." Malia told Edward.

"Better save your retirement Ed. You're gonna need it." Gina teased. The others laughed as they walk with Malia. Malia was looking at their armor as the design is somewhat different from the armors available in Citadel.

"What kind of armor are you all using? It seems to be too fluid and fits your bodies?" Malia asked the group.

"Well... I guess I can tell you the basics. This armor I'm wearing is called the Assault Power Suit." Edward said as he pointed to his armor. "It has the ability to enhance the user's strength, speed and reaction. This is common feature to all powered armors in the UTF, though every type has a different magnitude."

"Wow! You guys seriously have powered armors. I thought such armors are unfeasible. No one in Citadel has such ability on their armors, even to the most powerful armor available." Malia replied with great interest.

"Well this is common equipment in UTF and CNS." Gina told her. Malia then noticed the gun wielded by the Laxus. She can't find a hole where the projectile will be moving out.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Malia asked as she pointed to Laxus' weapon.

"This baby here." Laxus hoisted the LPR. "Is the Laser Pulse Rifle. Able to shoot concentrated pulses of laser beams down a range of 300m and scorch through its target." Laxus explained.

"A handheld energy weapon. You guys sure do have a lot of advance weapons. Is that also a common weapon?" Malia inquired.

"No." Laxus answered as he placed the LPR on his back, which is magnetically attached. "It is a weapon only available to the ODST and Spartans."

"By Spartan, you mean that guy." Malia said as she pointed to the green armored giant.

"You mean lady. And yes I am a Spartan." Rachel answered as she pressed a button on her helmet that retracted the protection below her visor and depolarized the gold-colored visor. She then eyed Malia.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Malia replied as she got intimidated by Rachel. "Well let's continue the tour."

The group continues on with the tour around the Presidium. At the Dawn of Victory, another tour is taking place. The Dawn's visitor is composed of a Salarian, an Asari, a turian, and a volus. The tour did not take them to the armory, and some other sensitive locations. They then pass through the training area where an ODST and an SO Shangheili are currently having a CQC spar. The two are currently using their training energy blades.

"This is the training area. This is where nearly all forms of combat are kept at their peak." Capt. Ackerheart said. The visitors are quite amazed by the skills of the two but more so to the weapons they are using.

"What kind of weapon are they using Captain?" the turian visitor asked. He has never seen an energy blade or any kind of energy weapon used as a blade.

"That is the training energy blade. It uses concentrated electrons in replacement to the plasma used at the actual weapons. Once upon contact, the electron blade will send a surge of electricity to the opponent. It's completely harmless." Capt. Ackerheart explained. "Now to the engineering."

"I must say. Your people have quite an advance technology compared to ours. I didn't even detect a single ezoo from my omni-tool. This slipspace communications is one of the things I have taken into liking." the salarian commented as they walk along the hallway.

"Thank you for that. And here is the engineering." Capt. Ackerheart said as they enter the engineering area.

There they saw two large reactors connected to smaller ones. The salarian's omni-tool displays the energy readings equivalent to ten dreadnoughts. It outstands by the amount of power being generated, not even their best ships can generate such power.

"That is are the deuterium fusion-plasma reactors. Those reactors provide the main power to the ship's systems. They are boosted by two secondary fusion reactors each, thus generating huge amount of power." Capt. Ackerheart explained. The visitors are in awe with the reactor system.

"How are you able to keep your ship from heating up? Surely that amount of power can generate large amount heat?" the salarian asked.

"We have special cooling system that collects the heat generated from the ship's systems. They are then transferred to a heat sink where a high-temperature converter system that turns heat into electricity." Capt. Ackerheart answered.

They then saw the Huragoks working around the panels with the human engineers.

"What is that being Capt. Ackerheart?" the asari asked as she pointed to the HUragok.

"That is a Huragok. A creature created by the Forerunners a hundred thousand years ago. They are made of nano-mechanical parts that have functions similar to its organic counterparts. They are basically living super computers." Capt. Ackerheart explained but this explanation got a negative reaction.

"AN A.I.! Dispose of them before they get you killed!" the turian shouted. The other visitors are also in agreement but their UTF security tensed up.

"Don't. Don't you ever. Demand us to commit genocide. The Huragoks are sentient beings just like the rest of us." Capt. Ackerheart strongly told the turian as he look at him in the eye.

"Captain, may I remind you that the Citadel Laws upholds that all AI's are illegal and must be decommissioned." the asari told the captain.

"That means I am illegal too." Samantha said as her hologram appeared beside Capt. Ackerheart. It clearly got the attention of the visitors.

"Captain, you must comply to the Citadel Law and decommission your AI's. This will cause conflict between your government and the Citadel." the asari told Capt. Ackerheart.

"May I remind you ma'am that I am here to make contact with your Citadel. Samantha here is part of our crew and we will not kill our comrades." Capt. Ackerheart told the asari.

"The tour is over. You may now leave my ship. The marines will escort you to the airlock." Capt. Ackerheart said in the calmest way as he can do.

The visitors are then marched off by the UTF Marines out of the engineering. The UTF Marines guided them towards the airlock and out to the docks.

**Dawn of victory**

**Captain's Cabin**

Capt. Ackerheart is sitting on his chair behind his desk. On the front is Shol Vameree discussing the incident that occurred at the engineering.

"I do not like this Shol. They are clearly going to make ridiculous demands to us." Capt. Ackerheart said.

"I have no doubt that this upcoming delegation will cause a conflict." Shol Vameree replied.

"I just hope this does not end up in an interstellar war." Capt. Ackerheart said as he lean over his desk.

The Dawn of Victory is then sealed for the duration of the time. The ship's personnel stayed within the Dawn of Victory and kept only a minor communication access.

* * *

**July 28, 2610 / 2178 CE**

**Serpent Nebula**

Swirling disks of white and blue, which are the slipspace portals, appeared at the border of Citadel Station. The Citadel Fleet then moves into defensive formation to the slipspace portals.

**Destiny Ascension**

**CIC**

"Captain I'm reading large amount of radiation being emitted by those ruptures." the sensors operator reported.

"Matriarch Lidanya, the Dawn of Victory has told us that those portals are slipspace portals. The convoy will be exiting them anytime." the communication officer announced. As soon as her words left her mouth, large ships with two designs emerge from the slipspace portals and heading towards the Citadel.

"All ships hold your postions. Those are the delegates, let them through." Matriarch Lidanya ordered. She then looks out of the bridge.

Many of the ships are much longer than the Destiny Ascension and heavily armed. There are a total of 7 ships, consisting of 3 UTF battle cruisers, 3 CNS battle cruisers and 1 UOA ship, that entered the Serpent Nebula throught the slipspace portal.

"Those ships are really big. I wonder how they are able to fly those things without element zero." one of the crew commented.

The UOA ship that is carrying the President John T. Adamson and Chancellor Thel 'Vadaam which is designated as "United Alliance". The United Alliance is contacted by the Citadel Tower and is being guided towards the presidium ring docks. Little did the Citadel know that they are more than 50 ships consisting of UTF Prowlers, UTF Stealth Frigates and CNS stealth corvettes. Those stealth ships are exited beyond the Serpent Nebula and are assigned to guard the delegates against potential attacks. There are also fleets beyond the Serpent Nebula acting as the main force.

**Council Chambers**

**Petitioner's Stage**

"We welcome you all to the Citadel. President John Adamson, Chancellor Thel 'Vadaam and your associates." the asari councilor spoke.

"We are humbled by your acceptance, councilors." Pres. Adamson replied.

"We are honored to be here." Thel 'Vadaam also replied.

The Citadel Councilors then exchange their stories with the United Orion Alliance leaders. The Citadel's history turn out to be nothing compared to the UOA's history especially the Human-Covenant war. The story sends chills down the spines of the councilors; they have never heard such destruction and violence in their recorded history not even the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellion. A war hell-bent to destroy one species. The information about the Halo and the Flood are dimmed as above top secret, and kept out of public knowledge. Their reaction can be visibly seen all over their faces. The number of planets under the jurisdiction of the UTF and the CNS outstand the Council nonetheless.

"Do you have any proof that you have claim over the 800 planets you speak of?" Councilor Morus asked.

Pres. Adamson as he brought out a data pad then connected it to the terminal beside them. The contents are then displayed on the holoscreens of each councilor.

They read the contents of the datapad and found themselves in a rather unfitting position. The sheer number of planets is enough to contend with Citadel itself. The information about each planet is provided except for the location. The information given are the climate, population, economy, industry, minerals, defenses, military strength, images, and other information. The turian councilor just saw on how strong the UTF was and nearly sent the Citadel in jeopardy. The salarian councilor is intrigued by the technology and military prowess of the UTF and CNS. Councilor Tevos is much more accepting as she saw the information given. She is the first to speak.

"I am quite surprised by the accomplishment of both your governments. Even without the use of mass relays, element zero and the guidance of the Citadel, your people were able to rise and on par with ours." Councilor Tevos commented.

"May I ask on why the locations of your planets are not stated in the data you have given us?" Councilor Morus inquired but that catch the ear of the fleet admiral. Chancellor 'Vadaam growled somewhat.

"Councilor, the last time an alien race found the locations of our planets. We got ourselves being massacred and our planets burned." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field implied.

"We have no intention of doing such things Admiral. We merely wish to know it and be able to cross-reference it with our inspectors." Councilor Tevos told the fleet admiral.

"We will not change our stand on this. The UTF and the CNS have already agreed that we will not share that information with other species without our permission or approval." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field answered back.

"You must understand what the humans have been through. They have been through hard times and great suffering. No species can blame them for their actions. The CNS also approved their action and we stand by it." Chancellor 'Vadaam added.

"Thank you for your point of view, Chancellor. I believe it's time to put this meeting on recess. Do the delegates wish to take a tour around the presidium?" Councilor Tevos announced.

"We humbly accept the offer." Chancellor 'Vadaam answered.

"It will be nice to see what the Citadel has in store." Pres. Adamson replied.

* * *

Along the Presidium

The delegates along with the Citadel Councilors are taking a tour around the Presidium admiring the scenery. They are protected by their respective security details.

"This place is sure nice don't you Admiral." Pres. Adamson asked Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field.

"Sure is Mr. President." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field answered.

"Is the chancellor enjoying the tour?" Councilor Tevos asked Chancellor 'vadaam who was looking at his surrounding admiring the view and also watching for potential assassins.

"Yes councilor. This place is beautiful." Chancellor 'Vadaam commented.

"I'm glad to hear it." Councilor Tevos said as she smiled a bit.

"Does the UTF and CNS have an intention of being part of Citadel?" Councilor Morus asked.

"We haven't thought of it yet. But we will see on how things go by." Pres. Adamson answered.

"We also have to review the conditions that the Citadel may present." Chancellor 'Vadaam added.

"We are also be bringing the captured turians and the dead back to Citadel." Pres. Adamson said.

"Thank you Pres. Adamson. We are grateful for that. Many families and friends will be happy to see their fellows alive and well. The dead will be given proper burial in our place." Councilor Valern thanked the president.

The tour ended by the Citadel Tower and the delegates from the UTF and CNS then headed to the United Alliance. There they speak with Capt. Ackerheart and Shol Vameree.

* * *

**United Alliance**

**Conference Room**

"So this Citadel has a law against the use of Artificial Intelligence." Chancellor 'Vadaam inquired.

"Yes Chancellor. Frankly they didn't take the presence of the Huragoks and Samantha very good. They even asked us to decommission them. A pretty word for killing." Capt. Ackerheart answered.

"This doesn't look good Mr. President. This may cut the bridge on the relationship of between the UOA and the Citadel." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field.

"I know. I just hope that they consider the situation we are in." Pres. Adamson replied.

"They should be more considering. After we have told them about the Human-Covenant War, it should change their minds." Richard-213 implied.

"If not, we will take proper actions to defend ourselves." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field added.

"We will have to wait and see on what will happen at the upcoming meeting with the Council. For now we must rest and pray." Chancellor 'Vadaam said.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Pres. Adamson replied.

The conference continued to finish the final details for the next meeting before they left the room to rest.

* * *

**Citadel News Network**

**Prime Time**

"The Citadel Council has just currently finished their first delegation with the leaders of the United Terran Federation and the Confederation of National Species. The delegation proved to be a success and the council were able to receive a lot of information about the two powers. The United Terran Federation is reported to have over 800 planets under their jurisdiction and many of them are industrialized and heavily defended." the asari reporter said as an image of Earth that displays the planet and its defenses.

"This is humanity's home world called Earth, and as you can see their defenses are above the ability of any species known. Here with me is Professor Mordus, a military analyst. Professor, can you tell us your point of view regarding Earth's defenses and the UTF's military strength." the asari reporter then faced Prof. Mordus.

"According to my calculations and analysis of their defenses, no known fleet can even pass their defenses. Their weapons are beyond the capabilities of Citadel." Prof. Mordus answered.

"You mean not even the Citadel Fleet can get pass their defenses?" the asari reporter asked.

"First there is the matter of its location, which is unknown along with the locations of other planets. Supposedly that Earth is at the center of their space, the Citadel fleet has to pass through each layer of defenses from each planet. Then there are the weapons and their naval strength. All of their ships are equipped with a weapon called a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon which has the power of a dreadnought. Then there are their nuclear arsenals which they provide that they are standard for all ships. The kinetic barriers won't be able to block the radiation and heat of a nuclear explosion. Then there is their ally called the Confederation of National Species whose weapons are mostly based on direct-energy weapons. DEW's also exists in the arsenals of the UTF. My conclusion is that the UTF and CNS are not to be provoked." Prof. Mordus ended his explanation.

"That sounds reasonable. Thank you professor for your presence here. There you have it. The UTF and the CNS are officially superpowers of the galactic community. Stay tuned for further events." the asari reporter lastly said.

* * *

The United Terran Federation and the Confederation of Nationnal Species are the top searches on the extranet.

Any information regarding about the two "superpowers" are the most valuable commodity in the galactic community.

Many species and powers are now waiting for the upcoming delegation which will decide if the two powers will be part of the Citadel.

The ships carrying the captured turians and their dead comrades have arrived at the Citadel. There the turians are reunited with their families and gathered up by the Turian military.

**July 29, 2610 / 2178 CE**

**Citadel Tower**

**Council Chamber**

News reporters and powerful individuals from all over the galaxy are flocking the balconies of the council chamber, all waiting for the upcoming delegation.

The C-Sec have increased their security details at the Chamber and around the Presidium.

After an hour the delegation has started, everyone fell into deep silence as they watch the leaders of the UTF and CNS step into the stage.

"The purpose of this delegation is to accept the United Terran Federation and the Confederation of National Species into the Citadel. And be recognized as a sovereign power in the galactic community." Councilor Tevos started.

"The United Terran Federation and the Confederation of National Species must first comply with the conditions to be given by the Citadel Council." Councilor Valern continued.

"Figures." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field whispered to herself.

"The conditions are as follows." Councilor Tevos announced.

"First is to reduce their respective fleet to half their numbers." Councilor Valern said.

"Second is to decommission and abandon all Artificial Intelligence, the Spartan programs and other genetic-augmentation procedures." Councilor Morus added.

"Third is to decommission all nuclear arsenals, energy projectors, and the Orbital Defense systems until inspection of Citadel-approved officials." Councilor Valern continued.

A nerve pulsed on Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field's head, Chancellor Thel 'Vadaam grind his teeth as he growled softly, President Adamson shook his head, and Richard-G213's fists clench tightly.

"Does the UTF and the CNS accept the conditions?" Councilor Tevos asked.

Long silence filled the chamber as the UTF and CNS officials look at each other and agreed on one thing.

"Councilors, does any of your species have been pushed to the doors of extinction?" Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field asked.

"Only the insectoid species called the Rachni have been extinct, admiral." Councilor Morus answered.

"Can you honestly ask us to comply with those conditions, councilors? Despite what our kind have been through. Are you willing to strip us of the only things that can keep us from extinction?" Cutter-Field asked again but much more strongly.

"You don't have to worry about that. Once you have entered the Citadel, you can have the resources of the Citadel to defend your space." Councilor Valern told her.

"What is the decision of the President and the Chancellor?" Councilor Tevos asked, looking more worried.

President Adamson then took a deep breath before answering.

"I cannot risk the safety of my people for temporary peace, councilor. I, John T. Adamson President of the United Terran Federation, will not accept the conditions and refuse to join the Citadel." Pres. Adamson answered.

"I, Chancellor Thel 'Vadaam of the Confederation of National Species, also refuse your conditions and will not join the Citadel." Chancellor 'Vadaam answered.

Gasps and murmurs can be heard within the Council Chamber as soon as the answers have been given.

* * *

At the Afterlife Club of the Omega, Aria T'Loak, who is sitting on a bench by her personal space, is watching the delegation through her holoscreen and is very amused by what she sees.

"I like their style. I am truly entertained by this show. Those Citadel bureaucrats have it coming." Aria commented as she laughed from amusement.

* * *

"You must understand. This delegation affects the peace of the galactic community. Your decisions will affect the course of the galaxy." Councilor Morus told them.

"And Citadel is here to assist all species that joined our government. We can defend both of your species as soon as we can share technologies." Councilor Valern added.

"We will not change our decision, councilors. We don't want to be caught unprepared when the enemy starts their assault." Chancellor 'Vadaam replied.

"And we also know on what you did with the race called Quarians. You just said that you will assist ALL species that joined your Citadel. From what we have gathered, YOU kicked them out and left them to fend for themselves." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field reminded them.

"They have violated the Citadel Law by unleashing the Geth. They must be punished." Councilor Valern answered.

"That is one of the many reasons that we will not submit to the Citadel." Pres. Adamson answered back.

"Such dishonorable actions. You broke your word to protect your subordinates. You failed to be the guardian of the galaxy. I now see why the Ancients (Forerunners) chose humanity as their rightful heir." Chancellor 'Vadaam added.

"You must understand the situation President Adamson. We only wish for peaceful co-existence with you and the rest of the galaxy." Councilor Tevos.

"Which is why we have a proposal of our own." Pres. Adamson announced.

The atmosphere began to settle down a bit but nonetheless the tension is still present.

"You don't make demands to the Council, Pres. Adamson." Councilor Valern told Pres. Adamson.

"May I also remind you that the Citadel don't have authority to the UTF OR the CNS. So the Citadel doesn't have the right to make demands to us." Pres. Adamson reminded him

"Silence in the Council." Councilor Tevos said strongly before looking at Pres. Adamson. "What is your proposal?"

"We propose that we will make an embassy here in the Citadel as a bridge between our governments. The embassy will house the ambassadors both from the UTF and the CNS under the banner of the United Orion Alliance. The UOA will have no authority to the Citadel nor does the Citadel have authority over the United Orion Alliance." Pres. Adamson announced.

"Hmm... This proposal is somewhat acceptable." Councilor Morus thought over.

"I agree. An embassy is a great step for both our governments." Councilor Tevos commented.

"This will do well. Both sides can have benefits from this proposal." Councilor Valern said.

"So does the Council accept the offer?" Chancellor 'Vadaam asked.

The councilors console with each other with the speakers off. After a minute of deliberation, they have reached an agreement. They then look at Pres. Adamson and Chancellor 'Vadaam.

"The Council has reached an agreement." Councilor Morus started.

"We have agreed for the United Orion Alliace to set up an embassy here in the Citadel." Councilor Valern added.

"As an act of goodwill and future cooperation between our governments. We welcome you to the Citadel." Councilor Tevos lastly said.

"Thank you, Councilors." Pres. Adamson replied.

"A wise decision." Chancellor 'Vadaam too replied.

**Citadel News Network**

"There you have it everyone. The UTF and the CNS has now agreed to be part of the galactic community under the banner of the United Orion Alliance. This is a great event for the Citadel and to the galaxy as the two superpowers are have now partnered with the Citadel Government. Stay tune for more upcoming news." the asari reporter said.

* * *

**Omega**

**Afterlife**

Aria T'Loak still watches the news about the delegation. She is very amused and is now excited on what the future is in store.

"Now that you have made your mark. The galaxy will keep an eye on your every steps. Things will be more lively from now on." Aria T'Loak said as she leaned on her couch and drink a liquor.

* * *

The Migrant Fleet is now in the heat of the moment. The Quarians never expected for the UTF and the CNS or anyone to care about them. The Admiralty is now having a conference with the conclaves and discussing their future actions.

* * *

_There you have it. Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you enjoyed the delegation. All reviews are accepted. It you see errors here, please remind me so I can work on it. ALL SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PLOT OF THE STORY IS HIGHLY ACCEPTED. Next stop: The Super Powers_


	8. The Super Powers

_Sorry for the long delay, the Christmas preparations took a lot of my time and als got myself too relaxed that I can't get this chapter going until now. I will now place names on the Citadel Councilors, the previous chapters will have negligible changes._

_Councilor Tevos, Asari Republics_

_Councilor Valern, Turian Hierarchy_

_Councilor Morus, Salarian Union_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Superpowers

The delegation continued on to discuss the remaining conditions and issues to be presented.

First, the Exodus Cluster and UOA space will be restricted only for UTF and CNS as a matter of security. This includes the star systems surrounding the Exodus Cluster that will be colonized.

Second, there will be no technological exchange for the following: power generation equipments, advance computer systems, navigation and detection equipments, slipspace technology, weaponries, military equipments, medical technology, and forerunner research.

This is much to the dismay of the councilors, many of the technologies said could have provided great benefit to the Citadel. The Forerunners, to the great shock of the Councilor and those who are present, greatly surpass their great Protheans. The achievements and the technologies of the forerunners could truly change the course of galaxy, a full-scale galactic empire, capabilities of building planets and stars, and other impossible feats that the Protheans haven't thought achieved.

Third, trade will be done on the planets within the next clusters. Trade will cover the following: minerals, outdated disclosed computer systems, cultural media, cuisines, and other civilian and outdated disclosed technologies.

The councilors agreed to the terms given after their short private conversation, the delegation still provided them benefits that could be used.

The following issues include the placement of the UOA embassy and the reparation for the damages done on Shanxi. The UOA embassy is first suggested by Councilor Tevos to be at the Embassy Complex along with the rest of the Citadel-race embassies, but due to the security details required by the UTF and CNS the embassy is then relocated at the Zakera Wards near the Presidium.

"Now, about the reparations for the damages on Shanxi." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field stated. "The reparations are to be paid by the Turian Hierarchy who-"

"Why must the Hierarchy pay for any reparations to the UTF?" Councilor Valern cut her off.

"If memory serves, Councilor. The Turian Hierarchy launched a military offensive against the United Terran Federation on Shanxi. As such, the Hierarchy must be responsible for the damages and the cost of the fleet." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field stated in a matter-of-fact tone then send the total cost of the reparations and its denominations.

The councilors received the converted reparation report and got surprised.

"This is outrageous!" Councilor Valern exclaimed. "This amount could have supported three new colonies!"

"Indeed. This amount could have been used for better purposes." Councilor Morus commented.

"So will the Hierarchy pay for the **damages** that **they** have inflicted?" Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field questioned the councilor as she put more emphasis on the words damages and they.

"Or will the Hierarchy refuse and deny their actions?" Chancellor 'Vadam added impatiently.

Councilor Tevos is starting to worry about the increasing tension as she thought about the situation.

'The UTF did have an appropriate and concrete reason to charge the Hierarchy for the damages on their planet and the defense fleet. But with Councilor Valern's attitude, he will surely refuse for the Hierarchy to pay the reparations.' Councilor Tevos thought deeply.

"Delegates, may you excuse us for the moment." Councilor Tevos quickly said as she motion the other councilors to close their speakers before facing each other.

"Councilor Valern, you must reconsider your stand here. If you refuse for the Hierarchy to pay any damages, we will lose their already mellow relationship with the Citadel." Councilor Tevos told Valern.

"But this cost is too much. The Turian Hierarchy will lose a lot if we accept the reparation." Councilor Valern replied.

"The Salarian Union won't be able to help that much for the reparations. The Dalatrasses will not accept the fact that they will be paying for the damagaes that they did not commit." Councilor Morus stated his side.

"The Asari Republics will help in paying part of the reparations but the Turian Hierarchy must pay for its part as a sign of good will. They did return the POW's at Shanxi, might as well return the favor." Councilor Tevos said her side.

"Alright, I'll agree to help in paying reparations." Councilor Valern surrendered.

The councilors then faced the UOA delegates as they activated their speakers.

"The council has decided that the reparations presented by the UTF will be accepted. The reparation will be divided between the Asari Republics, and the Turian Hierarchy." Councilor Tevos announced.

"Thank you, councilors. The reconstruction will be costly, Shanxi is still an underdeveloped planet. So it will be unable to rebuild itself fast enough." Pres. Adamson replied gratefully.

"We will be taking our leave. So we can begin preparations for the colonization of the Exodus Cluster and the placement of the embassy. Thank you for the hospitality." Chancellor 'Vadam said as he bowed a little.

* * *

The UOA leaders and their security details exited the Council Chambers and head towards their respective ships at the Presidium docking area. The 'United Alliance', 'Dawn of Victory' and the rest of the UTF and CNS ships exited the Citadel. They decided to give a little show by opening a slipspace portal near the Citadel in full view of the inhabitants of the station and nearby ships. Disks of swirling blue and white formed in front of the UTF and CNS ships before entering them.

* * *

**Citadel Fleet**

**Battle Group - 121**

**Turian Cruiser**

**CIC**

The CIC is filled with activity as the captain is watching the UTF and CNS ships entered the space rupture. He is tasked to bug and track the ships in order to gain information about their location. The tracking devices are provided by the Salarian Tasks Group, which is one of the most advance and sophisticated stealth tracker. He is now watching the galaxy map which also pinpointing the trackers' signals.

They also attached stealth drones that can be tracked from long range even though it may take some time to pinpoint their location. They already know where the Exodus Cluster is, so it take little time to track it and establish connection with it.

"This newcomers are still oblivious to the fact that we bugged their ships. Guess they are not as advance as they thought." the turian captain amused himself for the fact that the mission is going well.

"They are now entering the space rupture." one of the operators announced as he watches his holoscreen.

The UTF and CNS ships entered slipspace before the portal closes. The next events gave them a nasty surprise.

"Sir! The signals are gone!" the operator exclaimed as he types onto his holoscreen in an attempt to re-establish connection.

The operator continued to do every possible attempts to re-establish connection, but after a series of failures he gave up.

"Sorry, sir. The signals are gone." the operator sadly reported.

"You did your best." the captain replied in a calm manner. 'Guess we were wrong on the assumption of their FTL's'

"Tell command that the mission is a failure." the captain ordered.

* * *

**Unknown Region of Space**

Slipspace portals opened around the region as UTF and CNS ships, including the prowlers and the stealth vessels, exited. After their successful transit, they began to clean-up their ships with the trackers and drones attached to their ships.

**UTFN Battlecruiser "Dawn of Victory"**

"Alright people let's clean up." Capt. Ackerheart ordered through the ship's intercom. The maintenance drones and personnels along with the marines exited the airlocks and walk over the surface of the battlecruiser to extract the trackers and drones.

"Can't believe that they really thought that we won't be able to know what they were doing." XO Louis Jackson commented.

"Yeah, got to hand it to them. They did some pretty neat work on placing those devices on our ships." Capt. Ackerheart said amusingly as he watch the holoscreens projected on the command table. The holoscreens displays the point-of-views of the drones and personnels who are extracting the devices and drones all over the ship.

* * *

**UOA Vessel "United Alliance"**

Pres. Adamson, Chancellor 'Vadam, and Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field are inside the conference room of the United Alliance. They are currently discussing their actions in the near future and about the tracking devices that are found on their vessel.

"They really thought that we won't be able to notice those tracking devices that they placed onto our ships. They better learn not to underestimate our sensors." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field commented as she read the report from her holoscreen.

"I must admit that they did an excellent task on handling the placement of the tracking devices. Their agents and process are well-planned and done by highly trained personnel." Chancellor 'Vadam expressed his impression of the task done.

"It is good fortune that we still follow the Cole Protocol. The Human-Covenant war has taught us many lessons that we are now applying onto ourselves." Pres. Adamson said as he rests his elbows over the table before beginning the discussion.

"What will be our next course of action?" Pres. Adamson asked.

"Well Mr. President, that would be the establishment of the embassy at the Citadel and the joint-colonization of the Exodus Cluster." Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field reported.

"We must hasten the colonization of the cluster and secure the mass relays. From what we have gathered, even though their ships are somewhat weak they are still a formidable enemy. They have large amount of ships ready at their disposal and they have great potential. They still have a long way to go." Chancellor 'Vadam stated his point-of-view.

They continued to discuss their future course of actions until the report of the debugging of the ships are complete. They then made their way to their destinations through slipspace.

* * *

**Serpent Nebula**

**Citadel**

**Private Sanctum**

The councilors are currently discussing their future course of action. The UTF and CNS are the lost for them, their submission to the Citadel could have brought great blessings and changes. True that they could get a seat to the council, but not without their approval. Now that they are independent powers of the galactic community, their presence will inevitably cause some changes in the political arena.

"Logic dictates that the races within and outside the Citadel will play within the greater galactic politics." Councilor Morus said.

"We know Councilor Morus, the UTF and CNS have already caused changes within the Citadel. We must take action in order to retain the status quo." Councilor Tevos replied.

'The Asari must continue to lead the galaxy, but their presence has already altered the balance of power. I must take the matters with great responsibility. I must seek the guidance of the matriarchs for this.' Councilor Tevos thought.

"How about the remnants of the forerunners? We must dispatch scouting parties to find these forerunner caches. If we can get to those before anyone else, we will retain our status quo and upgrade our military strength. We can brought great changes to the galaxy without the need of the UTF or the CNS." Councilor Valern stated pridely.

"Councilor Valern's statement is logical. We must immediately commence operations and make a sweep around the galaxy for the remnants of forerunner technology." Councilor Morus agreed with Councilor Valern.

"I agree with you all, but we must also try to gain information on the UTF and the CNS. We must still gather intelligence and insights on their technology. The future of the Citadel is at stake." Councilor Tevos told the councilors.

* * *

_The power play has now began, the players have now stepped on the galactic arena. Too bad that most of the forerunner technology required a Forerunner or a Reclaimer to fully activate them. And also I don't believe that any surviving forerunner AI's will allow their domain to be breached by non-authorized species'. The next chapter will be covered by the timeline of events. I have now cracked a plot for the Quarians, you will all be surprised._

_Any suggestions will continue to be accepted. See you next time._


	9. Timeline and Codex

**August 6, 2610 / 2178 CE** - The construction of the UOA embassy at the Zakera wards commences. The location of the building is near the Presidium Ring and has a clear access to the Presidium docking area. Plans for the join-colonization of the Exodus cluster are being discussed by the UOA Committee as scouting parties scan the planets to collect data and classify them.

The Exodus Cluster has been declared an UOA exclusive region, only UTF and CNS vessels are authorized to enter the cluster. All other ships will require the approval of the Commanding Officer of the Exodus UTF CENTCOM and the Supreme Commander of the Exodus CNS Regional Command. All unauthorized ships entering the region will either be shot down or captured.

The captured Turian vessels and equipment at Shanxi have been transferred to a secured location within UTF space. Information about the technologies available in the Citadel has been gathered much through the Codex, extranet and covert operations. The omni-tool is the easiest one to be understood for it works similarly to the UTF TACPAD, though found to have other functions. The turian ships have been disassembled to investigate their equipment. The mass effect cores have been stabilized thus the scientists are now able to study the mass effect science.

The Citadel has send search and scouting parties throughout the Citadel space. Their mission is to search for forerunner technologies in hopes of using the technology to strengthen the authority of the Citadel. Searching parties from different factions also started searching for the said technologies, but they mostly follow the Citadel search parties.

**August 12, 2610 / 2178 CE** - Ark-class Colony ships, successors to the Phoenix-Class Colony ships, and CNS Colony ships entered the Exodus Cluster along with the combined fleets from the UTF and CNS. They colony ships began to terraform and colonize the planets.

**August 14, 2610 / 2178 CE** - The construction of the UOA embassy in the Zakera Wards are complete, the ambassadors, office workers, and military personnel quickly occupied the embassy.

**August 16, 2610 / 2178 CE** - Battle-stations and defenses are constructed at the mass relays, star systems, and perimeter of the Exodus Cluster. Terra Nova of the Asgard system became the base world for the Exodus UTF Central Command (CENTCOM), and Exodus CNS Regional Command.

**September 19, 2613 / 2181 CE** - the battle-stations and defenses within the star systems and mass relay are almost complete, industrialization Terra Nova, Eden Prime and other planets that are immediately colonized are nearing completion. Mining Outposts within the gravity field of the gas giants and asteroid fields are constructed and have begun to gather materials and fuels for the cluster to self-sustain.

As of this time, about seven star systems, including the Asgard and Utopia star systems have been initially colonized. Four of which are fully-industrialized, the rest are either under-developed or developing. Defenses have been set-up around the occupied planets and star systems.

**October 7, 2613 / 2181 CE** - the Exodus Cluster has been fully secured, the defense forward outposts scatter along the perimeter of the Exodus UOA region. The mass relays have been secured, antimatter charges are set upon the mass relays which are to be used a last resort. Trading Centers for the companies and firms from the UTF and CNS are based on the planets at the surrounding clusters. Those planets quickly became a hub for trade and commerce, as the Exodus Cluster became the port between the UTF and CNS to the Citadel.

**November 12, 2613 /2181 CE** - Expansion of UOA space from the Exodus Cluster commences. The Skyllian Verge is first on the list.

**November 18, 2613 / 2181 CE** - The expansion of the UOA caused tension with the Batarian Hegemony for they have active colonies within the Skyllian Verge. The batarian ambassadors asked the Citadel Council to declare the Skyllian Verge as the 'area of interest' for the Batarian Hegemony, but the councilors refused and kept their hands off the issue. The UOA ambassadors expressed their apologies and respected the interest of the Hegemony as they conveyed to the batarians that they will halt their expansion into the Skyllian Verge and continue the expansion elsewhere.

**November 19, 2613 / 2181** - The UOA expansion into the Skyllian Verge ceases and focuses on colonizing the already occupied star systems and started setting up the defenses. Expansion on the other side of the Exodus Cluster continues. Using the lessons from the Human-Covenant War, the UOA expanded at a slow rate in order for the defenses to keep up.

A planet within the CNS space has been discovered by a CNS scouting party. The planet has been found with ruins which were first thought to be made by Forerunners but further examinations disprove it. The UTF has been notified about the discovery and proceeded with a joint research investigation.

* * *

[Codex Entry]

**United Terran Federation**:

The successor to the Unified Earth Government after the reorganization of the United Earth Government during the reconstruction of the human colonies. It is a federal government with a representative and constitutional democracy tasked to administer the human worlds within the UTF.

The government is headed by the President and Vice President of the executive department, the worlds are administrated by the Council of Ministers. Each planet is governed by an elected Governor and the planetary council, which may vary from having the leaders from each nation or from the regions.

The UTF has 800 planets habited under its jursidiction. The so-called Inner Colonies, which consists of 200 planets, are well-developed and are heavily defended. There about 183 other planets, which are as developed and defended as the planets at the Inner Colonies, scattered around the so-called Outer Colonies. There are about 150 planets that are tasked to defend a certain region of space. The rest of the planets are either under-developed or developing.

The government is seated at the Capitol Building of the mega-city Washington in the United Republic of North America of Earth. The Capitol Building is 800m in height and 350m wide at its base. It houses the office of the President and Vice President, the offices of the Ministers and the Council Conference. The mega-city is also the location of the Senate House where the offices of the senators from each planet and the Senate Conference Hall.

The President and Vice President are elected through electoral college from each planet which is monitored by a number of smart AI's. They have a term of five years and can be elected for two terms but not consecutively.

Each planet is governed by their own democratic government which can vary depending on the culture of the populace. The inhabitants elect a Governor and its Council members that will administer the planet. They also elect their own legislation.

Two senators are elected to the Senate House from each planet. They have a term of 5 years and can be re-elected for three consecutive terms.

**United Terran Federation Star Command**:

The successor to the United Nation Space Command and functioning the same role as the main exploratory, navigation and military arm of the now UTF. The UTFSC work in tandem with the Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Science and Ministry of Transportation. The organization is headed by High Command (HIGHCOM) based at HighCom Facility Bravo-6 at Sydney, Australia.

The UTFSC administrates the UTF Army, UTF Marines, Office of Naval Intelligence, Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, UTF Navy and UTF Air Force. They exercise their authority through the Central Commands (CENTCOM) and Fleet Command (NAVCOM) who administrates the security of their region of space, and the deployment of ships respectively. Each planet is defended by the planetary Defense Force, Shanxi Defense Force is one of them.

**Confederation of National Species**:

The government formed by the Sangheili, the Unggoy, the Mgalekolgo and the Hurgaoks who are part of the Covenant Separatist. The government is lead by the Chancellor of Sanghelios, Grand of the Unggoy and Prime of the Mgalekolgo and has their own seat at the head of the CNS. The Huragoks were initially given a seat but due to its nature they didn't participate in any sessions. The Huragoks have their seats removed and go on with their own tasks. The CNS is partially democratic for the leaders are chosen by their respective species but the inidividual specie governments are different.

The CNS has over 420 planets, most of which are well-developed and defended, under their jurisdiction. Regional Commands are based around the CNS space, which functions similarly as the UTF CENTCOM's.

The seat of the CNS government are Sanghelios, Balaho and Te governed by the Sangheili Republic, Unggoy Hegemony and Mgalekolgo Union respectively. They usually initiate their meetings through the secured subspace communication and have their half-annual conference at the Palace of Chancellery of Sanghelios.

The Chancellor heads the Confederation of National Species along with the Unggoy Premier and the Mgalekolgo Leader. They are the executive heads of the CNS government.

The legislation is done by the councilors from each specie. They have their office in the Parthenon of Council and held their sessions there.

[Codex Entry End]

* * *

[STG Operation-213 Report]

The surveillance stations has been set-up around the Exodus Cluster. Their locations proved to be effective as they were not able to detect it. Our intersellar telescopes are able to get a clear image of the defenses of the cluster.

The perimeter of the UOA space at the Exodus Cluster is secured. Outposts and stations can be seen along the perimeter of the region of space. Ships constantly patrol the outer realms of the perimeter.

The star systems and the mass relays are heavily defended and there is a large amount of ships patrolling the border of the each star system. This make the option of infiltration very unlikely unless through FTL.

The military strength of the UOA is large considering that the Exodus is a small region. The threat level estimate to the Citadel is very high.

The Exodus Cluster is highly possible to be a staging area

[End of Report]

* * *

[Battle-station ECP-12 Log]

This is Commanding Officer Van de Gaul'd of the Battle-Station ECP-12.

December 8, 2613 of the Military Calendar.

The Citadel has set-up a possible surveillance station at a distance of 10 light-hours from the perimeter. The station was first detected through our subspace scanners originally counting 6 contacts. The station is possibly towed to its current position.

Our telescopes shows that the station outpost seems to be using a camoflauge system for the temperature of the station is close to the background temperature.

We have received orders originating from HIGHCOM to let the Citadel watch us. We are not to change our current movements and securoty measures.

I don't know what HIGHCOM thinks but I hate when someone is peeking at us.

[End of Log]

* * *

_There you have it. This is merely a timeline of events and the codex entry. Thank you for your continued support._


	10. Just One Of Those Days

_Hello, everyone. This is the latest chapter I have cooked up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_I also made some changes at the previous chapter to clarify the information._

* * *

Chapter 9: Just One Of Those Days

**February 7, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Citadel**

**Zakera Ward**

Laxus Vancoar and Ramar 'Mortum are strolling down the halls of the Zakera ward. The ward is bustling with different races doing their own businesses. They then heard a radio news broadcast from one of the speakers on the wall.

_the United Orion Alliance has just signed a non-aggression pact with the Batarian Hegemony. As an act of good will on the side of the batarians to the UOA for the UOA's ceased expansion into the Skyllian Verge. The Batarians will allow the already occupied planets within the Verge to remain under the UOA._

_For other news, The UTF documentary film "Through the Hands of Death" is now one of the top-rated films Citadel Cultural Festival. It is the story of a UNSC Marine who have survived and fought throughout the Human-Covenant War. It is said to be the most dramatic and thrilling film ever featured in the Citadel._

The two commented about the radio broadcast as they reached the elevator.

"Gotta say, the ambassadors are real quick on getting their acts together. Pretty quick for politicians if I may say." Laxus commented as he unwillingly listened to the elevator music. He is not currently wearing his helmet which is collapsed and magnetically attached on his back.

"True, but it is deemed necessary. The decades of near annihilation surely molded them to act quick and effective." Ramar replied as he too tried to ignore the elevator music.

"I dislike that sound." Ramar grumbled before the elevator opened to the Level 28 of thhe Zakera Ward. From there they walk out of the elevator, which quickly closed as soon as they exit.

They walk down the open area which is bustling with citizens, they are heading towards a hallway when Laxus bump into an asari C-Sec.

"Oh sorry about that." Laxus quickly helped her up until he recognize her. "Malia?"

"Oh hello, Laxus." she stood up then look at his companion. "Ramar. Nice to see you two again." Malia greeted them.

"It is good to meet you again." Ramar first replied.

"Yeah, nice to see you again. So how's are things around here?" Laxus replied who somehow broke a small smile.

"The Citadel is still the same even after your appearance. Though the extranet is buzzing with more activities." Malia answered as she thought about the previous events.

"Good to hear. Don't really want to cause trouble around here." Laxus said with some relief.

"How about a drink? My treat." Malia offered as she look at the two.

Laxus and Ramar thought about it. They haven't been able to know what drinks are offered in the Citadel, and it will good to have a drink with someone they already have met.

"Sure, I accept." Laxus answered as he nodded.

"It will be nice what drinks are offered here." Ramar replied as he too nodded.

"Great" Malia gleefully said as she turn around and motion the two to follow her.

They walk along a series of hallways until they reach the Dark Star Lounge. Inside, there are asaris and some humans dancing at the dance floor.

"Very lively in here." Laxus said as he watched the dancing visitors while heading towards the bar counter.

"Do you two have a levo-amino acid or dextro?" Malia asked first.

"We're Levo." Laxus answered.

"I see." Malia said before ordering from the bartender. "Three Elesa."

The turian bartender nodded then picked up three glasses from the cabinet belows the counter and a bottle of Elesa. He then poured the glasses before passing it to the three.

"This is an asari-made wine. It is one of the best drinks here though there are stronger wines available from other bars." Malia told Laxus and Ramar.

Ramar first sniffed the wine before drinking it while Laxus quickly drink down.

"Got some punch in there." Laxus commented as he placed his glass over the counter.

"True, the taste is exquisite." Ramar said as he set down his glass.

"Glad you like them." Malia said as she smiled.

After Laxus got to his fourth glass, the bartender looked at him and began to give him the challenge.

"If your looking for some real kick. I recommend going for the ryncol." the turian bartender suggested.

"Ryncol?" Laxus asked curiously.

"Ryncol is a krogan-made liquor. In my eight years of service here, no one has ever kept themselves awake after drinking a glass." the turian barteneder explained to Laxus. "For someone with a dextro-amino acid, it can kill like a turian like me."

"Sounds like a challenge." Laxus grinned.

"Laxus, you better not be thinking of drinking a ryncol." Malia warned Laxus.

"Give me a glass. On my tab." Laxus said determined to break the record.

"It's your funeral." the turian bartender replied as he mixed up the ryncol then pour it into Laxus' glass.

Laxus then drink it straight down and stand up to wait for the effect. His glass is placed on the counter standing upright. After a few seconds, he remained standing.

"Wow, you remained standing even after drinking one glass." the bartender commented as he was amazed at the ODST.

"That's quite an achievement, Laxus." Ramar said.

"Yeah, no one has been able to stand up after one glass." Malia said who is also amazed.

"One... More.." Laxus drunkenly said and forcing himself steady.

"This.. is definitely.. going to knock you down." the turian bartender said who is quite surprised at Laxus' request. He then poured his glass again with ryncol.

Laxus drink it straight down and lazily placed the glass back upright. Which is amazing on its own. He stood for a few more seconds before he drop straight to the ground.

"Well, congratulations. You just beat the record." the turian bartender said to the fallen ODST.

"Help me pick him up." Ramar said and sighed as he crouched down and took Laxus by the shoulder.

Malia got the other side and help Laxus off the floor.

As they do this, a group of five UTF marines passes by from the bar's restroom and saw them. Three of them are currently carrying two still drunken ones.

"We got another man down, command." one of the marines joked.

* * *

**UOA Embassy**

The embassy is one of the most well designed structures in the Citadel. Approximately has a height of 20m and 28m wide at its base, not including the area of the wall surrounding the embassy. It has a shape of a pentagon pyramid sitting on the top of pentagon with obelisks protruding at each facet. It has a mix of geometric of the humans and the organic curve of the Covenant. Large flags of the UTF and the CNS is attached to individual poles at the lawn. The wall is 1.7m in height and 10 inches in thickness. The construction of the embassy is done through the use of pre-assembled pieces of the building that are delivered to the site. The newly improved instacrete is used to construct the walls of the embassy and the barrier surrounding it. It also has a mixture of titanium-A2 and covenant alloy platings for protection.

The embassy also uses the state-of-the-art security and defense systems available in the UTF and CNS. A small company of guards, composing of UTF Marines, Sangheili Major Domos, Unggoy Minors, Mgalekolgo bond brothers and Defender Drones, take post at passageways, patrolling the lawn and the interior of the building. Sensors and hidden optics are scattered around the wall barrier and the exterior wall of the embassy. Scanners are installed at the entrances and around the halls at the interior of the embassy. A hidden teleportation grid which will be used to evacuate the embassy to a cloaked ship situated in an unknown location.

Hidden turrets are installed into the embassy building. These are armed with gauss cannons, pulse lasers and missile launchers which can either be automated or manned. The obelisks function as shield emitters that projects an energy shield which spans the whole area of the walls. The passageways are protected by a barrier, that is similar to the bubble shield, that blocks kinetic and energy attacks but allows access for persons and equipments.

The embassy also serve as a bunker for the UTF and CNS military personnel stationed at the Citadel. This is sometimes speculated to be a forward base for the UTF and CNS if ever they thought of taking over the Council. The embassy is being watched over by the STG from nearby buildings.

**UOA Conference Room**

The ambassadors are currently conversing with the Citadel Councilors along with Capt. Linda-058 and Ship Master Horrus 'Kasam.

"Your defenses at the Exodus Cluster is disturbing ambassadors. It almost look like you have built a staging area. Your fleet their is too much to be just for defense." Councilor Valern angrily stated.

"Why do you even think that we are even converting the Exodus Cluster as a staging area?" Ambassador Donnell Udina retorted.

"Look at this." Councilor Valern said as another hologram projector comes online and projecting the images of the defenses around the Exodus Cluster and some star systems. It showed on how strong the defenses are and how much ships are on duty.

"It looks like your government are preparing for an invasion." Councilor Valern continued.

"Councilor, those are standard security measures that the UTF and CNS employ. And the Exodus Cluster is a port connecting our region of space to the Citadel." Ambassador Udina replied.

"And how did you get these images, Councilor?" Ambassador 'Rolam. He is wearing a long robe, similar to the kimono robe, and has gray torso armor with golden gilds.

"That is classified information. We can't help but be cautious about your military capabilities. Especially from a power outside the Citadel." Councilor Morus answered.

"Your military strength is undoubtedly strong and large. We are merely insuring the safety of the people of the Citadel." Councilor Tevos said.

"I assure you, councilors. Our forces stationed at the Exodus Cluster are fairly of decent size compared on the defenses we mounted at our region of space." Capt. Linda calmly replied.

"And I believe you still have the information regarding our planets when Councilor Morus asked for evidences during the delegation." Ambassador Udina quickly reminded.

"But your action of spying into our territory is a breach onto the agreement between our governments." Ambassador 'Rolam.

"There is no breach in agreement between our governments ambassador. The agreement only states that no UTF and CNS military vessels will enter Citadel space as Citadel ships will not enter UOA space until given permission or approval by their respective governments." Councilor Morus told Ambassador 'Rolam.

"True but we dislike being watched behind our backs, Councilors. Our leaders dislike such actions." Ambassador Udina replied.

"No matter. We will continue to be on guard until we are certain that your governments will not be a **threat** to the Citadel." Councilor Valern said as he emphasize on the word threat.

"This meeting is adjourned. We will continue this talk another time. May the Goddess be with you." Councilor Tevos said. The holographic images of the councilors flash out as the connection is terminated. The UOA officials then relaxed and have a breather.

"That went better than I expected." Capt. Linda-058 said.

"True but we must take action about this." Ship Master 'Kasam told her.

"I believe it's time to return to our offices. We still have a lot of _paperwork_ to do." Ambassador 'Rolam said.

"Indeed. My server is nearly filled to the brim with all the petitions being passed." Ambassador Udina said in dismay.

They exited the conference room and headed to their respective offices and continue with their previous work.

* * *

**CNS Space**

**Raltar Region**

**Unknown star system designated Raltar 3-12**

The recently discovered star system in the Raltar Region of the CNS has been found to have fifteen planets orbiting a large yellow star. The star system is actually at some distance to the closest UTF border. Three of the system's planets are discovered to have ancient ruins, all are similar in design.

A CNS Research team has already been sent towards the said planets and set up research facilities. One of the three planets is found to have no forms of life which intrigued the settled CNS researchers, they later found an old forerunner facility which is concluded to attribute to the lost of life on the planet. They concluded that the other two planets are also forerunner planets but their conclusion is thwarted when those planets have dominant unknown alien ruins. And their continued search around the planet confirms that the area around the forerunner facility is the only one to have confirmed forerunner origins.

The CNS has informed the UTF of the discovery and has sent its own research team towards the star systems. The UTF has dispatched a convoy carrying the researchers from the Ancients Research Program.

**Unknown Planet**

**8,000 m from the planet surface**

A group of pelicans and albatrosses are flying towards the CNS research outpost erected on the planet. Their passengers and cargo are a small contingent of UTF Marines, the UTF researchers and scientists, and their equipments. They landed over an open field where the the CNS Spirits and Phantoms have landed. After landing, they began to move out of their transports as the equipments are hauled out. They then began to set-up their own research outpost. The researchers meet up and began to discuss the findings of the CNS

"I'm Dr. Seaborg of the UTF Ancients Research Program." a man wearing a green shirt with a vest with pouches, dark brown pants and black leather boots. He is followed by four other researchers wearing the same attire who just exited the pelican.

"I'm Dr. 'Loremee of the CNS Forerunner Research Ministry. We are glad you got here." a Sangheili wearing a white robe and has a bag of tools behind him. "Come with me."

"What are your findings here that required our attention?" Dr. Seaborg asked as he followed him to the ruins.

"The ancient ruins that we found here are not of forerunner origin. And the structures seems to be familiar with some of your ancient cultures." Dr. 'Loremee answered as they reached the structures of the ruins.

The ruins is surrounded by a forest and the buildings are made of stone-like materials and partially covered in moss. Vines and roots can be seen growing around its surface.

"Sure looks like Japanese with a mix of Mayan." Dr. Seaborg said as he examines the structure. "But somehow different."

"We believe that this planets is somehow connected to your race but the estimated ages of this structures are over 110,000 year ago." Dr. 'Loremee told him.

"But that is before the Halo rings are fired. How can that be? We have no findings of such ancient structures on Earth that even originated at those time." Dr. Seaborg replied as he is surprised by the findings.

"That is why we called your team here. We need to find out who built this and how did its makers disappeared." Dr. 'Loremee told him.

His com link beeped and he answered it.

_"Dr. 'Loremee, one of our teams have uncovered a sealed cavern on the west side of this ruins. They found it to be an entrance to an underground facility." _an Unggoy reported through his com link.

"All right, thank you." Dr. 'Loremee replied. He then look at Dr. Seaborg.

"One of our excavation teams have uncovered a cavern. It is said to be an entrance to an underground facility." he told Dr. Seaborg.

"Then we better get there." Dr. Seaborg replied.

They returned to the research outposts and get picked up by a transport Wraith and are brought towards the cavern along with the other researchers. They are dropped outside the entrance of the cavern where the excavation team's equipments and vehicles are placed. They exited the wraith and gathered their tools before they head inside.

**Inside the cavern**

The interior of the cavern looks has a smooth granite surface with dust and molds formed over its surface and lit by the lamps installed by the excavation team. They walk inside the cavern along with the rest of the team and their small security detail. They reached the end of the cavern where the excavation team consisting of the two Unggoys, two Huragoks and a Sangheili are examining the end of the cavern.

"Good your here. We found this panel during our search which seems to be connected this door." the Sangheili said as he pointed to the panel which is being scanned by an Unggoy then to the wall where a thin outline can be seen and a centerpiece with a symbol.

"The panel looks like in good condition with only minor defects but in good working condition." the Unggoy reported as he finished scanning the panel.

"It also seems to be working on some sort of biometrics on this section of the panel." he pointed to the section of the panel.

"Let me take a look for the moment." Dr. Seaborg said as he pull out a scanner from one of the vest pouch and scan the panel. He then examine the panel before thinking about its possible type of biometrics.

"It is possible to be using a type of DNA encryption system as identification but I don't know if it will admit us." Dr. Seaborg hypothesized.

"If that is correct, we may have to use an AI to decode it and by pass its system." one of the UTF researchers suggested.

"But if the ruins nearby strongly suggest to be of human origin. How about if we test that theory. Don't you think, Doctor 'Loremee." another Unggoy suggested.

Dr. 'Loremee thought it over as he click his mandibles and crossed his arms.

"Dr. Seaborg, if you may." Dr. 'Loremee motioned to Dr. Seaborg towards the panel.

"Alright. Let us see here." Dr. Seaborg said as he move towards the panel and placed his hand over the section of the panel.

The panel lit up in blue light as each screen displays its own display as it is activated and scans his hand with a horizontal white line vertically. After scanning, a series of symbols are displayed on the screen as the 'hand scanner' glowed in green.

The seams of the door and the central symbol then lit up in white as it slides inward then splits in half as both portions slide sideways. It reveals a hallway which ends with a sort of platform that they conclude as an elevator.

"It.. actually works." Dr. Seaborg gasp in surprise. The others are also surprised when the door opened when Dr. Seaborg activated the panel and got accepted.

"I believe it is time to get some answers. Everyone, get our equipments ready. We're going in." Dr. Seaborg ordered everyone. He then connected his console on his arm and ordered their AI to decrypt the language of the system as the others move out of the cavern.

Everyone else returned with their tools and equipments ready along with their armed security detail. Dr. Seaborg transferred the decrypted language to everyone via com link, they then head towards the elevator platform.

The protrusion at the center turned out to be a holographic control as they step onto the platform. The edges of the platform glowed white. Dr. Seaborg then touched the hologram and activated the elevator platform. The platform descended deep into the ground.

* * *

**Exodus Cluster**

**Asgard System**

**Terra Nova**

A fierce firefight is being waged at one of the fields, which is filled with various obstacles, on Terra Nova. Storms of plasma beams, supersonic projectiles rages across the battlefield. Beams and rockets are being volleyed by each side against each other.

A marine is running across a street as plasma beams fly over his head. He then took cover behind a building as plasma beams hit the wall near him. He moves his head around the wall to see his targets. He saw a Sangheili and a group of Unggoys heading to his direction.

He quickly hid and took out two plasma grenades. He primed the two and tossed it towards the group. The plasma grenades detonated and killed most of the Unggoys and injures the rest. He then moves out of his cover and began firing upon the survivors.

Suddenly he heard a hiss then an energy blade is lunged out of his chest, he gave a gasp of pain with this. The blade is pulled out as he dropped to the ground.

The energy sword-wielding Sangheili then moves out of the area but before he could walk away, he is shot in the torso and is tossed backward by the force. He fell beside the fallen marine that he had just eliminated and looking at each other face-to-face.

Both he and the marine are unable to move until their suits beeped, their HUD's display '_Field Training Concluded' _and restored their control on their motions. Both the marine and the Sangheili slowly stood up and stretched their bodies as they remove the strain of being stunned.

"That is one nasty lunge you gave me there." the marine said to the Sangheili.

"Not as much to the sniper shot I received and to the overkill from the grenades you gave to them." the Sangheili replied as he points to the group that the marine _killed_ using two training plasma grenades.

"Yeah, you gave us the two bombs of death at us when one is already enough." one of the Unggoys said.

"Well it worked didn't it." the marine replied with a satisfying smile.

"We better get back to our posts for the debriefing." the Sangheili told them.

They group together as they walk across the training field. The others can be seen walking out of the mock structures and obstacles. They can be seen chatting and laughing together as they recall their actions during the field training.

**Rosenburg Training Facility**

**Command Center**

The data feeds from the suits of each participants and from the cameras scattered around the training field is being compiled and analyzed by a number of smart AI's. The large amount of data required more than one smart AI to do the task of analyzing its terrabytes worth of information.

The result of the battle has been concluded over ten minutes of calculations.

Objective: Secure the designated package at a designated area and retrieve it. Bring back the package to the transport within their home base.

Casualties:

UTF Ground Troops: 386 Killed; 181 serious condition; 104 minor condition; 79 unscathed

CNS Warriors: 401 Killed: 127 serious condition; 87 minor condition; 135 unscathed

Mission Time Length: 21 minutes and 42 seconds

Conclusion: UTF has successfully retrieved the package and brought it to their designated transport.

"Looks like your reserves still need more training to better their survival during their mission. But nonetheless, they have completed the objective." Field Master 'Tellum commented.

"They have been only on the field a few times but they receive their regular training periods. But impressive to get the package delivered and try to lower their casualties. And also considering that many of your participants have more field experience." General Philip Wales. He is wearing a dark green suit of a general. He is brown skin, crew cut black hair, black pupils and a slight built body.

"This is still an achievement. Many of our soldiers are able to experience and gain knowledge through this exercise. Able to sharpen their skills and strength, feel what is like to be on the battlefield. This war games of yours is one of the best ideas you employ." Field Master 'Tellum replied.

"Officer Oram" Gen. Wales called out. Officer Oram is currently working on her station when she is called out and stood up.

"Yes, General" She answered as she saluted.

"Tell the troops to take there leave. They have made an excellent job in the training field. That is for both the UTF and CNS troops." Gen. Williams ordered her.

"Right away, General." She answered as she went back to her station and passed the order.

Gen. Wales and Field Master 'Tellum then went outside of the room and started to discuss their next set of activities.

* * *

_Glad that is over. It took me a while but here is. The arc is just a typical day for these characters. The Quarians will be having their appearance very very soon. And some events will be happening along the way that will have a great effect on the story. See you next time._


	11. Conversation and Revelation

_I have changed the design of the UOA embassy for better appearance. The UOA Embassy has a pentagon shaped base with a pentagonal pyramid sitting on top of it. It has a total height of 20m and a width of 28m. The first three floor is located at the pentagon base, while three more floor are situated inside the pyramid._

_I will also explain about the subspace scanner and communication. The subspace is the slipspace itself which I will be using the term later on and rewrite the previous chaps._

_The slipspace scanner uses both the drones and carrier waves to scan slipspace for anomalies. It allows for longer range of detection for any object in slipspace and real space. But the scanner only provides vague details about any contact/s for it can only provide mass, velocity and approximate mass._

_The slipspace communication works somewhat similar to the forerunner communications, though the equipment is larger and bulkier. It can provide instantaneous access to communication by opening a slipspace tunnel connecting the two ends. It is similar to the comm buoys of Mass Effect._

_Enjoy this story everyone._

* * *

Chapter 10: Conversation and Revelation

**Serpent Nebula**

**Citadel**

**Level 26 Zakera Wards**

His name is "Kindly", an Unggoy hired as a civilian aid to work for the UOA. He is one of the ones tasked to assist in arranging treaties and diplomatic meetings for the ambassadors. He also make assessments about the conditions around the Citadel in order to get a first-hand experience and information around. He also manages the _humanitarian_ services provided by the UOA embassy.

* * *

The Unggoy race has passed through great changes since the Great Schism. They have been able to re- establish their own society and allowed to govern themselves. Education is the best blessing their race has received. They are able to unlocked many potentials, or their lost potentials, and quickly utilize what they have learned to establish where they are now. They are now capable of governing and sustaining themselves. They are not the cowardly whelps as they were before, and they owe it to the humans.

The humans have displayed great courage, strength and self-sacrifice in every battle the Covenant waged against them. Even with their inferior technology and outnumbered, they were fighting back, fiercely, in order to defend their homes and their existence. The Unggoys have acquired some human literature and media during the Human-Covenant War through the dealings with the Kig-Yars. From there, they see the various cultures that humanity has.

There home planet "Balaho" was on the verge of being glassed by the Covenant Loyalist until the combined fleet from the Covenant Separatist and the UNSC arrived and do battle with the Loyalist ships. After the battle, there planet is liberated from oppression even during the reconstruction and reformation. The term Grunt has not been used by the humans since their liberation and have called them with their race name.

The Unggoy owe their newfound freedom that they have fought before to the Sangheili and to the humans. They vow to help their allies in anyway they can and will fight alongside them.

* * *

Kindly is currently walking along the 26th level of the wards searching for merchandise he can purchase. He then heard a commotion nearby and decides to to see what is going on.

He reached the vicinity of the commotion and saw a Turian C-sec, a volus and a Quarian.

"This clanless is a thief and I want her arrested!" Kor Tun told the C-Sec officer.

"Wha? I was just walking by!" Lia'Vael told Kor Tun.

Kindly walked closer until the C-Sec officer stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm getting statement here, so please leave the premises." the C-Sec officer told Kindly.

"There's nothing to talk about! She stole my credit chit. Arrest her!" Kor Tun told the C-Sec officer.

"I did not! Just because I'm a quarian-" Lia'Vael retorted before she was cut off.

"Could you please calm down, Sir." the C-Sec officer asked Kor Tun.

"I will not calm down until you arrest this quarian." Kor Tun angrily replied as he pointed at Lia'Vael.

Kindly decides to investigate, He start with Kor Tun.

"You said she stole your chit." Kindly inquired.

"She must have. When I left the Sirta Foundation store, she ran right into me." Kor Tun answered.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in the Sirta Foundation?" Kindly asked.

"Of course not. You'd think I'd make a mistake like that, Grunt." Kor Tun answered with irritation.

Kindly didn't like the insult and frowned on what he'd just said to him. But he kept his composure and let him continue.

"I didn't buy anything there. That chit stays in my pocket." Kor Tun finishes his side.

Kindly then look up to the quarian.

"You say you're falsely accused." Kindly inquired.

"I was walking to the used ship dealer when he barge into me outside the Sirta Foundation. He didn't stop or say he was sorry. A minute later, he runs up with C-Sec and accuses me with his damn chit!" Lia'Vael answered with frustration in her last sentence.

"I'll look into this and find out what happened." Kindly said.

"Sir, this is a C-Sec matter. We will do what we can to resolve this. But if you do found it, please let one of our officers know." the C-Sec officer told him.

"Alright. I'll get going." Kindly replied. He then walk off and look around the area. He pass the Sirta Foundation, where an asari representative is attending to the costumers inquiring on the human-made medical products. He then saw the Saronis Applications near by.

"Good day, Sir. How may I help you?" Marab, the store keeper asks Kindly.

"Did a volus come here not too long ago and drop his credit chit?" Kindly inquired.

"Oh! Yes. He bought some environmental system driver, and left without his credit chit. I didn't notice him until he was gone. If you see him, tell him I have it behind the counter." Marab asked Kindly.

"Thank you for your help." Kindly replied as he nodded a thank you and then leaves the store.

He walks back to the three and listens to the argument between Lia'Vael and Kor Tun.

"I can felt her hand go into my pocket. When I checked, my credit chit is gone." Kor Tun said.

"I didn't even touch you!" Lia'Vael shot back.

Kindly moves closer and faces Kor Tun.

"You forgot your credit chit at the Saronis Application. The clerk there is holding it for you." Kindly told Kor Tun.

"Oh. Well. She could have stolen it." Kor Tun said as he resented from being corrected.

"I'm closing this event. Thanks for the help." the C-Sec officer thanked Kindly and then walks away. Kor Tun followed suite.

"Thanks. For helping me there." Lia'Vael thanked Kindly.

"No trouble there. Can you handle yourself after this?" Kindly asked.

"Yeah, I can stay at the turian shelter and eat on nutrient paste." Lia'Vael answered.

Kindly didn't like what he heard and decides to help the the quarian.

"Don't you have a place to go?" Kindly asked Lia'Vael with concern.

"I don't have one. I cannot go back to the Migrant Fleet until I finish my Pilgrimage." Lia'Vael answered him.

"What is a Pilgrimage? And the Migrant Fleet?" Kindly asked in order for him to think of a solution.

"The pilgrimage is our rite of passage to adulthood. We travel around the galaxy in order to find a gift for the Migrant Fleet. A gift can be information, resources or ships. And the Migrant Fleet is our race's only home." Lia'Vael answered. She hope that the Unggoy can help her.

Her last answer catches Kindly's attention and has great concern.

"Wait, what do you mean the Migrant Fleet is your only home? Don't you have a planet to settle in?" Kindly asked her again.

"No, we were banished from our home world when the Geth rebelled against us. And we can't settle on any other planet for our immune system is weak compared to other species. The effects of living in a ship for over three hundred years caused our immune system to weaken further." Lia'Vael answered with a heavy heart.

Her answer now truly raises an alarm in Kindly's mind. A race that has been banished from their home world and been living for over three centuries in a ship. They can't even settle on any planet for their immune system is too weak.

"What is your name?" Kindly asked now having a serious tone.

"I-It's Lia'Vael nar Ulnay. Why do you ask?" Lia'Vael answered as she is surprised by Kindly's change of tone.

"I am Kindly and I work for the UOA Embassy. If you could follow me, I will take you to the embassy. We will have matters to discuss." Kindly answered as he motioned her to follow him.

'_Kindly what a strange name. But I wonder why Kindly wants me to follow him to the embassy?_' Lia'Vael thought before she follows Kindly to the Rapid Transit system.

* * *

**UOA Embassy**

**Conference Room**

Ambassadors Udina and 'Rolam are currently conversing with batarian ambassador and representatives through the communication link.

"In honor of the new relationship between our governments, the Batarian Hegemony has asked us to establish trading routes and hubs within the Skyllian Verge. The trading hubs will be situated on planets near both our territories within the Verge." the batarian ambassador stated at the center.

"How about the issue of the slavers and pirates? We do not wish our people to fall victim to them." Ambassador Udina told them.

"We will increase our security measures and patrols towards the border planets. We don't want our businesses to be jeopardized." the batarian representative on the left assured them.

"Can we have the details about the planets where our trade will occur? We wish to set-up our own security measure in order to protect our citizens." Ambassador 'Rolam inquired.

The ambassador sends the details of the trading planets to the UOA server. The AI immediately projects it to the data pads of the ambassadors. Ambassador 'Rolam scans the details to make sure that the contents are suffice.

"May I ask a question ambassadors?" the batarian representative on the right asked.

"What would that be?" Ambassador Udina replied. He have a guess on what would the question be but he didn't show it.

"How can a race join the United Orion Alliance?" the representative asked. The other batarians can be seen smirking slightly as they also knew what it is.

'_Could have known it better.'_ Udina thought.

"The race must first pass a petition to join the alliance through this embassy. The petition will then be passed to the UOA Committee who will review your petition and your race. If you pass, an invitation will be sent to your government to our space. From there, you will sign a document which will make you an official member of the United Orion Alliance." Ambassador Udina explained.

"I see. Would it be alright if we send the petition now?" the representative asked again.

"It will be alright but there are issues involving your race." Ambassador Udina replied.

"What would those issues be, ambassador?" the batarian ambassador inquired.

"Those will be your race's practice of slavery, connection to drug-trafficking and piracy. Those are conflicting with the laws enacted by the UTF, the CNS and the UOA." Ambassador Udina answered.

"Oh. Hmmm... Can we talk this another time? I will have to discuss this to the Hegemony leaders." the batarian ambassador said.

"That will be fine, ambassador. And thank you for your time." Ambassador Udina replied.

The holograms of the three batarians flashes out as the communication link is disconnected.

'Those batarians must know that we do not tolerate slavery, drugs and piracy. How does the Citadel tolerate this? It is clearly illegal to their laws yet they allowed the Batarians to continue with their illegal businesses." Ambassador 'Rolam said in disbelief after he placed data pad on a nearby table.

"It must be about politics. Even though the batarians have plans to secede from the Citadel due to our expansion into the Skyllian Verge, they have stayed and continue to put the other races into slavery." Udina then walks towards the sealed glass wall where the view of the Presidium Ring and the Zakera wards can be seen. He then places his hands behind his back and held them together. "I hope they put in mind not to put our races on their list."

"If they do, they will be receiving our answer." Ambassador 'Rolam answered as he joined Udina and has the same posture. "This place is full of contradictions."

"Indeed." Udina answered as he admired the view. Then a full-size hologram of Olivia's avatar appeared behind them.

"Ambassadors, Mr. Kindly wishes to speak with you." Olivia told them.

"Tell him we're at the conference room." Ambassador 'Rolam ordered Olivia.

'Yes, Ambassador 'Rolam." Olivia replied as she bowed and her avatar flashes out.

Two minutes later, the door opens then Kindly enters the conference room.

"What do you want to discuss, Mr. Kindly?" Ambassador 'Rolam asked politely.

"We need to discuss on how we help the Quarians." Kindly answered with seriousness.

"What is the trouble, Mr. Kindly?" Ambassador 'Rolam replied. He haven't seen Kindly acting like this one before, it only means it is of great importance.

"We need to sit on this. It is a long explanation." Kindly told the ambassadors.

The ambassadors sat around the pale blue metallic conference table that they only use for on the spot meetings. Ambassador Udina and 'Rolam sat across the table as Kindly sat on the other side. Kindly then proceeded with the conditions being suffered by the Quarians.

* * *

**4th Floor, UOA Embassy**

**Lounge Room**

Lia'vael nar Ulnay is sitting on a couch alone in the room. The room has been installed with a sterile field generator to clear the room with microbes and germs that may greatly affect her immune system. She is currently eating a turian meal, which is ordered from the Zakera Cafe. She also has her helmet placed on the table thus revealing her face.

Her head head has the same shape of a human and fair skin. She has a head-length dark cyan hair, which can be accommodated by her helmet. Many of her facial features is similar to both human and asari (I'm just speculating here, so don't kill me for this.). She has blue sparkling eyes and thin eye brows.

She is enjoying her meal out in the open (Well inside a room with an active Sterile Field Generator.) and not get infected. She also has been given medications to boost her immune system enough for her to survive in a controlled environment. She enjoyed her stay in the UOA embassy as the personnel are accommodating and attentive.

Her tour of the embassy is exhilarating even if it is short and brief. She saw the central circular atrium which spans 10m in diameter and three floors. At the center is a 5m diameter circular counter with a hologram projector at its center. The symbol of the UOA is projected above the counter and rotates at a slow speed. She saw the three species of the UOA working together around the embassy.

She also met the UOA embassy AI Olivia, which is a great shock to her and panicked. Good thing the nearby personnel and security was able to settle her down as Olivia explains herself. After some explanations and assurances from Kindly and the others, she calmed down.

"Can't believe that they have an AI so alive. But Dr. Leone did say that AI's are made from the neural pathways of a brain which makes them partially alive and _born_ fully sentient." Lia'Vael said to herself as she finished her meal. She then slouches into the couch as she waited to be called.

After a few minutes, she activated her omni-tool and began searching the UOA public database. Of course, another AI began blocking her access to the sensitive and classified informations and servers. But it didn't matter, she began to look into the codex about the UOA, UTF and CNS.

* * *

**Conference Room**

The ambassadors are, for the lack of better word, shocked by the revelation stated by Kindly about the Quarians.

'_Three hundred years living on a starship and have no place to go. Damn the council. It has been three centuries since the Geth and they are still not forgiven. God knows that these Quarians that are living this day are not responsible to them._' Ambassador Udina thought angrily.

"This is outrageous!" Ambassador 'Rolam exclaimed in anger and disbelief. He even slammed one of his fist on the table. "How can the council just left them out there fending for themselves? They will no doubt to be extinct if they continue living as they are!"

"I know Ambassador 'Rolam, I can't even believe it myself. This Citadel is nothing but a conglomeration of bureaucrats." Kindly said as he shook his head in disbelief until he have an idea.

"If I may ambassadors, what if we grant asylum for the Quarians? In that way we can assist them in having their race are able to stand on their feet." Kindly suggested.

The ambassadors thought for the moment as they process the informations in their heads. A minute later, they come to their own conclusions.

"I agree with your idea Mr. Kindly. But of course we need the approval of the UOA Committee and the Quarian's consent." Ambassador 'Rolam stated as he approved Kindly's suggestion.

"We also need to contact their Migrant Fleet in order to discuss about their asylum in UOA space." Ambassador Udina said.

"I'll call for Lia'Vael, she can make contact with the Migrant Fleet." Kindly replied.

"Alright, I'll make a draft of the petition of the Quarian's asylum for the UOA Committee." Ambassador Udina said as he activates the holoscreen from his position and began typing the draft.

"I'll take my leave." Kindly said as he moves out of his chair and walks out of the conference room. Once he is outside, Ambassador 'Rolam began to comment about Kindly's action.

"Mr. Kindly is an excellent negotiator. He will be a perfect candidate for being a councilor." Ambassador 'Rolam expressed his respect to Kindly.

"That is very likely if he pursues it. He also makes an excellent ambassador." Ambassador Udina said as he tittered at the thought.

"Very funny, ambassador." Ambassador 'Rolam replied as he too tittered. "Though it holds some truth but he can't be an ambassador yet. They are being looked down by the Citadel just as how they treat the Volus. Even if he became an ambassador, the Citadel Council won't take him seriously." he said in disappointment.

"Time will lay a path for him. And when the opportunity appears, he will show the galaxy what he is made of." Ambassador Udina replied with encouragement.

* * *

**4th Floor, Lounge Room**

Lia'Vael is very surprised by the information provided she read from the codex. The UOA has a combined number of over a thousand planets under their jurisdiction and inhabited. The Citadel didn't even have that number of planets even if combined with all the planets that are mapped and those outside the jurisdiction of the Citadel.

'_No doubt they can overpower the Citadel if they choose to. With the potential resources from all those planets and not yet counting the non-planetary outposts, they have a considerable economy that can outmatch the galactic market._' Lia'Vael thought.

The avatar of Olivia appeared before her which made her jump out of fear and surprise. She is still not used with having an AI around her but she quickly recovered herself and relaxed.

"I'm sorry that I scared you there." Olivia apologized as she bowed her head. "How is your accommodations and your little extranet surfing?" she inquired.

"It is better than what I have before. I can rest here without my helmet on. And I am quite surprised on how big is the UTF and the CNS. Not to mention their combined size as the UOA. You people have achieved quite a lot and even more than the Citadel." Lia'Vael answered.

"Good to hear." Olivia replied as she smiled. This also made Lia'Vael smile as she saw the sincerity of Olivia's smile considering she is an AI.

"Oh and Mr. Kindly will be here shortly to pick you up. Get yourself ready." Olivia told Lia'Vael.

Li'Vael nodded. She then picks up her helmet and seals it in. She then check her omni-tool to check the status of her suit. After a few seconds, the omni-tool reports that the suit is completely sealed and free of microbes and germs.

A minute later, the lounge door slits open revealing Kindly waiting outside.

"Come with me Lia'Vael. We will be meeting with the ambassadors." Kindly told Lia'vael as he motioned her to follow.

Lia'Vael stands from the couch and follows Kindly out the lounge. They walk along the hallways until they reach the elevator. The door slits open and some of the occupants exit the elevator. The pair then enters the elevator and touches the button for the 5th Floor.

The elevator quickly reaches the 5th floor then slits open for the occupants to exit. The pair exits the elevator with the others and head towards the conference room where the ambassadors are waiting.

Lia'Vael is quite nervous about meeting with the UOA ambassadors. She can feel her stomach fluttering with the stress building up. They reach the door to the conference room, she takes a deep breath before they enter the conference room.

* * *

**Conference Room**

Lia'Vael and Kindly enter the conference room and saw the ambassadors already seated at the opposite side of the table. Kindly led Lia'Vael to the seat across the ambassadors as Kindly take the seat beside her.

"You must be Lia'Vael nar Ulnay. I am Ambassador Udina of the United Terran Federation." Ambassador Udina introduced himself.

"I am Ambassador 'Rolam of the Confederation of National Species." Ambassador 'Rolam introduced himself before he proceeded with the discussion. "We heard about your people's dilemna from Mr. Kindly."

"I thank you for inviting me here, ambassadors. My people has been travelling around the galaxy with no place to turn to. Can I ask on what can your governments provide for us?" Lia'Vael asked.

Ambassador Udina then presses a key on his holoscreen which activates another holoscreen in front of Lia'Vael.

"We are offering asylum to your people. We will provide your basic services as a refugee in our space and also a planet to live on." Ambassador Udina told her. "We have also informed the UOA Committee about this, they will reach their decision later on."

Lia'Vael reads the contents of the draft. She can't believe it, her people can live a peaceful life and away from the Geth. They will also be given a planet to live on and be protected by the UOA. This is all too much for her to process. She then looks up and face the Ambassadors.

"I-I...I can't. I can't thank you enough for this ambassadors. This..This is too much of a help." Lia'Vael muttered in a combination of shock and overflowing joy. She is nearing the brink of crying.

'Your generation should be given a second chance. We have read about the Geth, from what we see you never intended to make them gain sentience. You deserve to receive this chance. And we will help you there." Ambassador 'Rolam told her and then made a Sangheili equivalent of a smile.

Lia'Vael's tears starts to flow out of her eyes from the statement. She can't believe that after all the time her people has suffered, today everything will change. Change for good.

Kindly notices her sobs and decides to comfort her just like his daughter.

"Calm now Lia'Vael. This is a golden opportunity for your people. Things will work out for the better." Kindly said in a soothing tone. Just like how a father comforts his child.

Lia'Vael stops crying as her tears are captured by the suit's recycling system and then smiles behind her visor. She then look to the ambassadors.

"Thank you for this great offer. This will certainly help my people. We can never thank you enough." Lia'Vael said with a partially hoarse voice due to her sobbing earlier.

She then look at Kindly.

"I can never thank you enough Mr. Kindly. I don't know I can even repay your kindness." Lia'Vael said to Kindly.

(Talk about the names and actions.)

"No need. Just live a peaceful life and prosper. We understand your situation greatly. And I know this is going to finish your Pilgrimage, am I correct?" Kindly replied with sincerity of kindness.

"Your right. It just slip past my mind, it will definitely complete my Pilgrimage. We may never need to do it after this." Lia'Vael answered.

"That's good to hear." Kindly replied.

The ambassadors are somewhat smiling for they are happy to see that they are able to help someone in need. Olivia's small avatar then appears over the table facing the ambassadors.

"Ambassadors, the UOA Committee have sent a message regarding their decision about the asylum for the Quarians." Olivia reported.

"What does the message said?" Ambassador Udina inquired.

"After a much review and deliberation with the members of UOA Committee, the Asylum for the Quarians into UOA space is Granted. The Quarian government must then answer in order for the Asylum to be official." Olivia read.

Lia'Vael nearly jumps in joy but she manages to restrain herself about the news. The only thing left is to contact the Migrant Fleet.

"I must contact the Migrant Fleet. This will bring good news to them. We can finally have a world to stay in." Lia'Vael told the ambassadors and Kindly.

"Please do, Ms. Lia'Vael. We will be waiting for them. You may take the lounge you stayed in earlier." Ambassador Rolam replied.

Lia'Vael stands from her seat and head outside the conference room then heads to the said lounge.

* * *

[Private Server A-12413]

[Voice Log]

This is Doctor Eric Seaborg of the Ancients Research Program. February 8, 2614.

Yesterday, one of the CNS Forerunner Research teams has uncovered a hidden cavern to the west of the ruins of a city on the fourth planet of the Raltar 3-12 system.

Inside, they found a doorway and panel at the end of the cavern. The panel is said to be a type of biometric scanner. We thought of hacking into the panel's system and use an AI to override its protocols. But due to the mystery of the ruins that largely resembles cultures from Earth, they decided to test the theory.

I then placed my hand over the scanner. My hand is then scanned and collects information. The scanner then accepts my biometrics which activates the door that slits open, revealing a hallway.

At the end of the hallway is an elevator platform which we use to reach the underground facility. I first gathered the language of the system through the panel and ordered the AI to decrypt the codes while the the others gather the equipments and security details.

Once we reached the lowest level, we are revealed to a wondrous site. The place is little by various stands and hanging light sources at the ceiling.

Lines of docked intact ships, various vehicles, even some equipments and some structures are displayed in full glory. There is not a single dirt or mold seen anywhere. And best of all, they are not of forerunner designs.

At a distance is the tallest structure which bears a symbol on it. We deduce it to be the central building which holds the information about the facility.

We reach the building as a doorway slits open to admit us which leads to a staircase going to up. We climb up the staircase until we reach a room which seems to be the command room.

A humanoid avatar appeared before us thus startling the us by its presence. It introduces itself as the Guardian. We then asked about the facility and who made them. The AI then laughed a bit which baffles us even further before it answers our questions.

We receive the greatest shock of our lives from the very moment it reveals the nature of this mystery.

The "Vault" as Guardian called it, the ruins, the ships and everything inside the vault is made by one race.

*pauses*

Us Humanity.

[End Log]

* * *

_Okay everyone I need your reviews for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the surprise. I'll now be working on the next chapter. See you soon._


	12. Relighting the Flames

_Sorry about the earlier update got some serious remake... And I removed the previous one in order to keep the spoilers in._

_Thanks for your very high support from the last chapter; it really puts me into overdrive. For the technology from the Ancient Humans found at the "Vault", I will be gathering a lot of materials for them from the technologies and the designs._

Chapter 11: Relighting The Flames

**February 10, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Horse Head Nebula**

**UOA Border**

**UTFN Task Force "Sarah Parker"**

A battle group consisting of one Preston Cole-class Battle cruiser (the same class as the Dawn of Victory and the Wings of Glory), one CNS Battle cruiser, three CNS Frigates and three Halcyon III-class light cruiser. They are currently patrolling the Skyllian Verge UOA border as the other battle groups also patrol the other sectors.

**UTFN Halcyon-III Light Cruiser "Will Be There"**

**Command Bridge**

Captain William Davidport is sitting on the command chair reading some news on his data pad. The patrol has been uneventful.

"Give me a sitrep." Capt. Davidport ordered with boredom without looking up from his data pad.

"The sensors show that the space is clean with only a few meteors detected along the way, Captain." the sensors operator reported.

"Alright I'll be in my quarters. Call me when anything serious happens." Capt. Davidport replied and lowered his data pad before he stood from his chair.

He was about to exit the bridge when one of the bridge crew called up.

"Captain, I'm detecting a distress signal. It seems to be faint." the communications officer called out.

"Patch it through." Capt. Davidport ordered with authority as he quickly moved towards the communications station.

The communications officer fumbles with the holokeys and patches the signal to the speakers. A panicking quarian is heard from the speakers

_This *static* is Dr. Shyra'Eden fro- *static* colony of Par San! We are *static* -er attack by batarian slavers! *static* -eed help from anyone who received this! I beg of you whoever get *static* -is we need help here!_

The distress message ended.

"Hecate." Capt. Davidport called out to the ship's AI. The avatar of Hecate then appeared on the side pedestal of the command chair.

"Yes, Captain" Hecate answered. She has a red Valkyrie armor with gold gilds and foils over it that has an overall image of a fire, a short armor skirt, a red Greek helmet, and a sheathed short sword.

"Where is the point of origin of the distress signal?" Capt. Davidport ordered.

The fire emblem on Hecate's armor and shield began to glow and dim in succession as she checks her sensors and triangulates the origin of the signal. The process takes a minute before her avatar returns to normal.

"It came from a nearby FTL comm buoy a 300,000 km from our position; I was able to trace the signal back to its origin." She projected the galaxy map over the command table and marked the star system where the signal originated.

"Good work, Hecate. Patch me through the Blazing Sun and the Reverend Guardian."

Transmission links are set up between the 'Will Be There', 'Blazing Sun' and the 'Reverend Guardian'. The images of Capt. Shinzo Hiraga and Ship Mistress Isa 'Losona are projected in their own holoscreens over the command table.

_"This is Ship Mistress 'Losona of the Reverend Guardian."_

_"This is Captain Hiraga of the Blazing Sun. What is it, Capt. Davidport?"_

"We just received a distress signal, Admiral. They are begging for assistance as the slavers are assaulting their colony. I wish to investigate the colony and gather information as we rescue the colonists there."

_"Dishonorable scums." _Disgust is heard from his reply. _"You may proceed, Capt. Davidport. Contact us as soon as you got information about the situation there. And rescue the innocent colonists. We will be right outside the system."_

_"I agree. The colonists must be saved before they are sent to suffering they don't deserve."_ Ship Mistress 'Losona added.

"Will do. Capt. Davidport out." Capt. Davidport replied before the connections are disconnected. He quickly looked at the bridge crew. He then pressed the ship's intercom.

"All hands to your station, we will be going on a rescue mission. I want everyone to be ready and suited up." Capt. Davidport ordered through the intercom.

"Hecate." Capt. Davidport called out to the ship's AI. The avatar of Hecate then appeared on the side pedestal of the command chair.

"Yes, Captain." Hecate answered.

"Set the slipspace coordinates for Par San. Tell the marines and ODST's that we're going hunting." Capt. Davidport ordered.

"Yes, captain." Hecate answered as she bowed her head before her avatar disappeared.

Slipspace portals opened before them as the ships activated their slipspace drives. The ships then entered the slipspace portals and closed behind them.

**30 light-years from the UOA border**

**Colony of Par San**

Par San is an independent farming colony in Horse Head Nebula it is home to different species in the galaxy which includes Asari, Turians, some Quarians and other races. The planet is lightly populated and at some distance to the known star system which provides an air of safety to the inhabitants. Until now.

There are two slaver freighters that descended down to the main settlement of the colony as three frigates one dreadnought orbited the planet. There are additional two frigates patrolling the region scanning their immediate areas for any possible intruder.

**Par San Main Settlement**

The freighters have landed around the settlement and have already released the slavers to gather up their 'merchandises'. A group of slavers are currently storming a building where the other settlers are offering resistance as well as other houses or buildings around the settlement.

**Makeshift Bunker**

A quarian is fumbling with the communication console as she desperately tries to re-establish contact with the FTL comm buoy. Gunshots can be heard from the surroundings as glass shattered and concrete are chipped off.

"We're being jammed! I can't get our distress signal out!" a female voice exclaimed from the quarian. She then tried to use her omni-tool to counter the problem.

"Did the first one got out?" an asari shouted over the sound of the gunshots.

She poked her rifle out of the window and fired at a batarian slaver in the chest. Blood sputtered out of the batarian's chest as the MA rounds hit his body before he stumbled down. Another batarian rose from his cover behind a boulder and fired his rifle which scored hit at the asari's arm. She gasped from the shot as she pulled herself to the side of the window.

"Tsssst..." the asari hissed from the pain of the shot as a turian took over her position. The quarian, who was at the communication console, quickly moved to her position and pulled her to a safer location. She then worked to heal her injury.

"This is going to hurt a bit." the quarian said as she pulled out a syringe and injected its contents into the gunshot wound.

"Aaahh!" the asari gasped in pain from the injection then was able to relax shortly. The gunshot wound was sealed with a type of foam as the pain numbed and her bleeding stopped. "Thanks you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Theras." Dr. Shyra'Eden replied as she wrapped the wound. "UTF Medicines work great wonders."

"Theras, can you still fight?" the turian asked as he shot down a turian slaver with a long burst.

"Yeah. Thanks, Loken." Theras replied as she stood up and hoisted her rifle. She took her former position as the turian named Loken moved to another position.

"I hope someone got our distress signal." Theras prayed as she raised her rifle then aim it at a slaver and fired.

**Outside a Slaver's Freighter**

The other slavers are gathering the captured settlers towards the an area near the landed freighters where the other settlers have been captured and dropped.

A batarian walks around the captured settlers and found a quarian among them.

"Look what do we have here." the batarian said as he pulled the quarian's chin. "You know quarians are quite a rare commodity for our buyers. You will make a lot of money for us."

"You bosh'tet!" the quarian spat with a female voice.

"A female is even rarer." the batarian replied as he released her chin and chuckled.

"You will make a fine merchandise." the batarian scanned her body and grinned. "Maybe we should test you out first."

"You wouldn't dare..." the quarian growled. The batarian laughed darkly as he stood up and ordered the others to carry her into freighter.

Two batarians pulled her up as she struggled to get out of their grip. But she failed as she is carried to the freighter.

**Outside the star system**

**Over 30 minutes after slipspace transmission**

Slipspace portals open beyond the system then the Halcyon III-class cruiser "Will Be There" and the other ships of the task force "Sarah Parker" exit the portal. The slipspace transit took approximately 42 minutes to reach the star system where Par San is. The portals then collapse behind the ship, the 'Will Be There' then launches a slipspace-capable Orion drone and sends it near the location of the colony through a small slipspace. The data is then sent to all of the ships with the 'Will Be There' acting as a relay.

**Command Bridge**

"Set our sensors to full power, weapons primed and shield at max." Capt. Davidport ordered.

The bridge crew works in their stations as their holoscreens scroll with information. Hecate then appeared at the side pedestal.

"Captain, we have a visual of the colony. The Orion drone is also able to intercept their communications." Hecate reported.

"Put it on screen."

The hologram on the command table in front of the captain's chair changes as it switches from displaying a 3D image of the ship's surrounding to the image of the colony.

"Give me a sitrep."

"According to the drone's sensors, there are two frigates patrolling the region, one dreadnought and three frigates orbiting the colony." Hecate reported as she highlighted the slaver ships.

"What can we get from their chatter?"

"The batarians are talking about their captured 'merchandises' which I assumed are the settlers. Mostly about to whom they are going to sell them. Others are apparently saying to test out some of their merchandise" Hecate reported as she is disgusted from the last part.

Everyone in the bridge agreed. Slavery has been abandoned over a thousand years ago, as prostitution is greatly frowned upon but there are still small establishments working underground within or outside UTF space. But the idea of coerced sexual act is unacceptable, and they need to act fast.

The captains of the 'Will Be There', 'Blazing Sun' and 'Reverend Guardian' along with other captains of the ships gathered together in a short meeting through the inter-ship comm link.

**Over 5 minutes later**

**Orbit of Par San**

The slaver dreadnought and frigates are idling above the colony of Par San while they wait for the freighters to finish gathering the settlers. There are still more settlers who are still fighting their way out.

**Slaver Dreadnought**

**Bridge**

The bridge is mostly manned by batarians with only a few turians and Krogans present. The batarian slaver leader and captain of the dreadnought is quite satisfied with the progress down at the settlements. Suddenly the sensors operator called out.

"Sir, I'm detecting large amount of radiation and space ruptures forming at a distance of 1000 km from our position."

"What!" the batarian captain moved towards the sensors station when suddenly the five ships came out of the ruptures as the klaxon flared.

"ENEMY CONTACTS! FIVE OF THEM!"

"All Hands Battle Stations!" the captain ordered as he moved towards the captain's chair. "Turn this ship around and face them."

The dreadnought turned itself around to face the ships as the frigates do the same when suddenly a large burst of EMP struck them then their lights and electronics shut down, and the consoles explode with sparks. The ships are left stranded as they idled in orbit.

Outside their windows, the Halcyon III-class light cruiser 'Will Be There' is moving passes them and heading straight to the planet. The other ships - a CNS battle cruiser and two CNS frigates - move into their position and start launching boarding crafts towards them.

The 'Will Be There' is launching the pelicans and HEV's towards the settlement carrying the Marines and the ODST's in them. Four marine fire teams are being transported down to the planet using the teleportation grid. ECM signals are being sent down towards the settlement and disrupt the COM's along with the electronics. This severed the communications and controls over the surface.

**Par San Settlements**

Four fire teams with a total of twenty marines materialize around the settlement. Two fire teams were transported to the two freighters. The other fire teams are transported to the settlement and began marking drop zones with beacons. The pelicans head towards the drop zones as the HEV's drop down the open spaces of the settlement.

The marines are armed with silenced GAR, M50 Tactical Shotgun, silenced MA8 Railgun Carbine, sonic grenades, flash bangs, plasma grenades, frags and a combat knife. They are wearing their Assault Power suits and a CH273 Head Protection Gear.

**Outside the Freighter**

**Fire Team Bravo**

**Pvt. James P. Kelvin**

He fires his silenced GAR at a batarian slaver whose kinetic barrier and armor didn't last against the hypersonic tungsten AP rounds as they punch through the slaver's armor like a hot knife through butter. His other team mates fire their GAR's at the other slavers. They run up ramp of the freighter as they fight their way through.

He turns around to a hallway when MA rounds suddenly hit his shield and quickly pull himself back. He then aims his GAR down the hallway and fires upon a turian slaver who quickly fell. A Krogan then walks down the hallway and begins shooting towards them. He pulls himself back to cover and switches to his M50 shotgun and loads a HE (High Explosive) magazine. He then aims his shotgun towards the Krogan and fires two shots in quick successions. The Krogan's kinetic barrier blocks the explosions rendering them harmless to the Krogan.

The Krogan then growls and started charging towards him. He quickly sees and jumps sideway but the Krogan swings its left arm and hits him square in the chest. The punch throws him to a wall then fell to the floor leaning. His other teammates fire at the Krogan with a mix of GAR and M50 shotgun. The Krogan's shield quickly drains from the concentrated shots. The Krogan tries to take cover but James fires his M50 towards its head and scores a direct hit straight to the right temple, leaving the headless body drop to the floor.

He quickly stands up as the medical systems of the suit patches him up. They then walk down the hallway and make their way through the freighter's cargo. They encounter some slavers along the way as they reach the supposed location of the cargo hold. They reach a closed door which uses a pass code to open it.

James, get that door open." Sgt. Victor Foley, Bravo Team NCO, ordered. James quickly moved towards the door.

"Cover me." James said as he activated his UTF version of an omni-tool as the others took their positions behind him. He accessed the spoofer system of his omni-tool and let it override the door's system.

**Cargo Hold**

He then ordered his teammates to form up as he opened the door. Once the door is wide open, they threw in a large amount of flash bangs into the chamber. The flash bangs bursts and filled the chamber with blinding flash as the polarized visors of the marines countered the effects. They then charged in and began firing upon the blinded slavers.

Once they are done, they began opening the locked doors inside the chamber. One was opened by Pvt. George Devon and revealed the captured slavers, all their hands tied behind their backs.

"I'm Pvt. Devon of the UTF. You're safe now." George Devon announced as he walked in and began to remove the cuffs.

"Thank you, Sir." a turian thanked as her cuffs are removed.

Pvt. Kelvin is opening a door with his omni-tool which took a few seconds. Once the door slit open, he see something that he didn't expect to see. He saw a half-clothed batarian raping a young female quarian on a makeshift bed. The fully unclothed quarian is crying intensely from the act as she tries to resists. In that instant, he uses his enhanced speed from the suit to storm in and grabs the batarian's head then throws him to a wall. The batarian hits the walls beside the door with a thud before slipping to the floor. Kelvin's blood is boiling with rage for he remembers her daughter from the quarian, for her daughter nearly got into the same situation before. He walks towards the batarian who tries to stand up.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sgt. Kelvin shouted as he punched the batarian square in the face. The batarian fell to the floor again as Kelvin pinned him by clutching his neck and started punching him.

Two fire team members appeared before the door as they heard a large thud and shouting, and was shocked by what they saw. The unclothed quarian curled up and shivering intensely as her eyes are wide open from the trauma. Combat Medic Alice Pasadina saw her condition and ran towards her. The quarian crawled away from fear and trauma as McNeil moved towards her, and ended up with her back to the wall. She is breathing heavily and erratically as her condition worsened.

"GET AWAY!" the quarian shouted as she picked up a casing of some sort and threw it at Alice. Alice merely dodged it then started walking slowly to the quarian.

"Please calm down. You need immediate medical attention." Alice pleaded with a level voice as she moved closer to the quarian. She depolarized her visor to reveal her face.

The quarian is shivering and nearly panicking but the female voice of the armored stranger manages to calm her a bit. Alice then wraps the bed sheet around her to cover her body. She then pulls out a medic kit from her slipspace pack and begins giving her the initial medications.

At the same time, Pvt. Owen Quinn is pulling the James from the batarian to keep him from killing the batarian. The batarian's face is bleeding from the punches and is partially conscious.

"He's not worth it, James." Owen said as he locked the George's shoulders from the back with his arms. James struggled to be released from Owen's grip then eventually calmed down.

"I-I I just remembered what happened to my Riza." James said bitterly. Owen then released George from his grip and places a hand on George's shoulder.

"It's alright. We'll just send him to the brig." Owen said.

The batarian that James nearly punched to death coughs some blood. He then faces James and starts laughing.

"What so funny, batarian?" James ordered as he faced the batarian eye to visor.

"You're a coward. You don't even have the guts to kill me." the batarian taunted.

"Shut your mouth. We're taking you to the brig."

The batarian spits at him, James answered by kicking his face and knocking him out.

**Earlier**

**Main Settlement**

Theras, Dr. Shyra'Eden, Loken Vakarian along with two more settlers have taken position on another position defending the last stronghold where the rest of the settlers are. They have set up a perimeter and are beginning plans for evacuation out of the settlement.

Loken gunned down a batarian slaver before crouching behind a divider as the other slavers shot back at him. A Krogan then started charging towards them as the other slaver followed closely behind. One of the slavers threw a grenade at them and fell just right next to Loken, who quickly jumped away. The grenade then detonated and threw him further during his jump then hit the ground.

One of the slavers approaches him and pointed his rifle at his face. Time slowed for Loken as his thought raced.

'Damn, I guess I won't survive be able to survive now' Loken thought as he waited for his end. Suddenly the ground shook when something crashed nearby that the batarian nearly losed his balance. The other slavers stopped and looked towards the source of the crash. There are two HEV's that crashed at some distance with each other.

They aimed their weapons at the pods as some cautiously moved closer. The pods suddenly burst opened and two ODST's jumped out wielding their LPR's. The slavers quickly fired their weapons towards the ODST's but their shield held as they moved out. The ODST's then fired their LPR's while taking cover behind the dividers. The crimson beams lanced through the slavers armor like they were not there as the MA rounds hit their shields and are slowly draining them. A pelican landed behind a shelter behind the ODST's and deployed the marines. As soon as the marines are deployed, they quickly joined into the fray and fired their weapons.

The ODST's charged in as the marines pushed forward towards the slavers. The slavers pulled back and retreated away from the bunkered shelter where the other settlers are. The marines secured the perimeter as the ODST's continued their pursuit along with a few marines.

**Orbit of Par San**

**Slaver Dreadnought**

**Ranger Xel 'Rowan**

He and his team which is consists another Sangheili ranger, two Unggoys and a twin hunter. He is armed with a plasma rifle and two energy swords. His other teams are armed with plasma pistols, assault cannons for the twin Hunters.

They are currently heading towards the bridge where the captain and the other crews are holding fort. Their orders are to capture the captain and the crews and bring them to custody.

As he turned around a corner, a Krogan came into his view and quickly shot him with his plasma rifle. The plasma beams just pass through the kinetic barrier and burned through the armor. Two batarians then appeared to the hallway and fired at them. He and an Unggoy fired their plasma weapons and easily killed them. After another short gun fight, they head towards the location of the bridge.

They reached the doorway to the bridge which is sealed on the other side. He ordered an Unggoy to set a plasma charge on the door as the others to take cover. The Unggoy then placed a plasma charge over the center of the door and primed it. The Unggoy quickly joined the others and took cover. The plasma charge detonated and pushed the door into the bridge. Xel threw in a flash bang before charging in.

After the flash bang detonated, they charged in and started firing their guns in stun mode. They quickly disarmed the crews along with the captain and binded their hands with energy cuffs. He then tapped his helmet comm and contacted the Ship Mistress 'Losona of the CNS Battle cruiser 'Reverend Guardian'.

"We're finished here."

_"Good work. Now all that's left is the settlers on the ground."_

**Over 2 million km from the planet**

The two slaver frigates that are patrolling the star system have taken position away from the colony. From there they monitored the battle before they initiated their FTL and flee towards the nearest secondary relay.

**Par San Main Settlement**

The captains, the crews and some slaver who surrendered are taken outside the freighters and are guarded by the marines. The rescued settlers are relieved that they were saved by the UOA. Additional forces from the CNS ships are being sent to the settlement.

"Make Way!" Alice shouted as he and another medic rushed a quarian with no environmental suit on a stretcher towards a vacated pelican. The other wounded are being carried to the pelicans and spirits to be ferried to the ships.

Once inside the pelican, they strapped her in place and took their position by the seats beside her. A sterile field generator is activated to keep any virus or bacteria from reaching her. A quarian rushed towards them as the quarian called out to them.

"WAIT!" the quarian shouted. She jumped over the ramp and moved towards the young quarian.

"I'm Dr. Shyra'Eden. What's her condition?" Dr. Shyra'Eden inquired as she examined the young quarian when she realized that she's not wearing her suit. "Where's her suit?"

"We have no time to get her into her suit. We have deployed the sterile field to keep any microorganism from reaching her." Alice answered. "Let's move out." She said to the pilot through the helmet comm.

The pelican's ramp closes behind them then its engines roar as it lifts off the ground with its gravity generator active. The pelican then heads towards the 'Will Be There'.

**Halcyon III-class Cruiser 'Will Be There'**

**Medical Bay**

Dr. Kiara Rodriguez, a Sangheili doctor of the 'Will Be There', along with Dr. Shyra'Eden and the nurses are stabilizing the young quarian identified as Em'La vas Irico. Immunizations and health boosters were administered to her earlier.

Dr. Shyra'Eden was terrified of Dr. Kiara, which is to Kiara's amusement, as soon as she saw her. She have not expected a carnivorous predator to be a life-saving doctor.

The medications have stabilized Em'La as her vital signs have normalized. A sterile field was deployed to keep her immediate surroundings clear of any bacteria and viruses.

"Her vital signs are normal. Heart rate stable." a nurse announced.

"That's good. We'll have to keep watch of her until she is awake." Dr. Kiara Rodriguez replied. "We're done here."

The nurses then left the area and attend to the others. Dr. Kiara and Dr. Shyra'Eden are left to watch over Em'La.

"I can't believe she will suffer such things." Dr. Shyra'Eden said sadly. "She is too young for that."

Dr. Shyra'Eden was shocked when she is told of what happened to Em'La. She knew that the young one will be greatly traumatized, and will need continued attention and consultations.

"I know." Dr. Kiara sympathized. "The young one shouldn't have suffered such horrible things."

"Thank you, Dr. Rodriguez. I must call her family from the fleet. They must know of her condition."

"You're welcome. We will be transferring her to the 'Salvation' for more treatment behind the UOA border. "

'I'll inform them of the situation. I will take my leave."

Dr. Shyra'Eden then left the area to inform the family of Em'La from the Migrant Fleet of her condition.

**February 12, 2614 / 2182**

The UOA has begun operations to protect the nearby independent colonies that are being attacked by the slavers and pirates. This has caused tensions with the Batarian Hegemony and the Terminus leaders against the UOA. The operations are done due to the fact that the Citadel didn't take the captured slavers from Par San into custody and released them. The Citadel's reason is that Par San is not under the jurisdiction of the Citadel and has no authority over what happens there, this is applied to all independent colonies in Citadel space.

**Epsilon Eridani System**

**Planet Reach**

**Serenity Orbital Shipyard**

Inside one of the docks of the Serenity, a support carrier is being refitted with the latest equipment available in the UTFSC. The ship has been christened as the Spirit of Fire (II) and has been in service for nearly two decades and under the command of Capt. Shiro Rodriguez.

Constructors and EVA's are working around the ship replacing various parts of the ship and installing the equipment into the ship

At the docks, Capt. Shiro Rodriguez watched as his ship is being refitted with different armor, configuring the frameworks and installing the equipment. The refit has started over a week ago by the order of Reach Naval Command.

He and his crew have been given a shore leave until the ship has completed its refit. They took a ferry towards their home planets, stayed in their home city on Reach and visited their families. He took his time to visit his Sangheili mother before he stayed at Reach to watch his ship.

**Serpent Nebula**

**Citadel**

**Private Sanctum**

The councilors are having a private conversation with each other about the UOA's capture of slaver on an independent colony. The slavers were brought to the Citadel authorities to be detained but due to the fact that the colony is not under the jurisdiction of the Citadel. The slaver's accusations were dismissed which annoyed the UOA officials who brought them. The slavers were released and left the Citadel.

"The UOA doesn't understand. The Par San is an independent colony and is not under our jurisdiction. What ever happened there, the Citadel can't act upon it." Councilor Valern said.

"The actions of the UOA have caused turmoil within the Terminus systems. Even inside the Citadel. People are beginning to question our actions." Councilor Morus said.

"The UOA doesn't understand. If the Citadel takes action against the members of the Terminus, they systems may unite and confront the Citadel." Councilor Tevos said. "We can't risk having a war with them."

"I'm sure the leaders in the Terminus are now having talks about the Par San incident." Councilor Valern said.

A salarian wearing a white sleek armor entered the sanctum carrying a small case. The salarian walked towards the table and placed the case over it. The case is then unlocked before leaving the councilors.

Councilor Tevos opened the case and saw two data chits in them. She picked them up then inserts them into the slots of the table. Their holoscreens then lit up and displayed the contents of the chits.

[Terminus Surveillance 21-1]

We have received intelligence from one of our agents in the terminus systems that ships are being amassed in the Nemean Abyss. Pirates and various organizations are pouring their resources into the fleet.

We first believed it to be an invasion fleet against the Citadel, but our other agents have informed us that the ships are to be used against the UOA. Their reason is for their interference against the continued interference of UOA forces against their operations on their targeted colonies and ships.

Their target is the planet Elysium, one of the main trading planets of the UOA to the Citadel and other colonies. Their objective is to invade the planet then capture any survivors and salvage every technological caches and equipment they can get.

[End of Report]

[Scouting Party C-14]

We have reached a star system near the Minos Wasteland and found to objects of interest.

The first is a planetoid ring structure orbiting a planet. It is approximately 10,000km in diameter, made of unknown metallic alloy and has a high power signature. According to our scanners, the inner surface of the ring has a gravity field and an atmosphere.

The second is the planet that the ring is orbiting. The planet is not habited or discovered by anyone but the scanners suggest that the planet was once inhabited. In orbit, the landmasses are visibly transformed and huge amount of ruins can be seen. The ruins is also made of a similar materials detected from the orbiting ring. The ruins are immensely large that they are on par with the Protheans in size. But the ruins look to be in better condition though not as good as the condition of the ring.

We believe them to be Forerunner of origin for they match the data disclosed by the UOA. We are proceeding on setting up comm buoys and sensors around the system. We will be returning to the Citadel to present the data we have gathered.

[End of Report]

The councilors are surprised by the reports and are very satisfied with the contents.

"Councilor Valern, please set up teams to infiltrate the Elysium during the event of the pirate attack. Coucilor Morus, please assemble our best scientists and researcher. They will be sent to the Minos Wasteland to study and reverse-engineer forerunner technologies there." Councilor Tevos said to the other councilors.

"Will do. I will assemble our best Spectres and STG's for this mission." Councilor Valern complied. "I will also provide them access to our stealth recon ships."

"I will gather a list of names of our best minds on this. Our scientists are excited about the technology of the forerunners." Councilor Morus said.

"Our opportunity to strengthen our authority over the galaxy has presented itself. Once we have access to forerunner technology, not even the UOA can oppose the Citadel." Councilor Valern said.

"True, the UOA will eventually become part of the greater Citadel." Councilor Tevos replied.

_That wraps this rewritten chapter up. I hope no one go ape on me on how I get Em'La rescued from. Things will be exciting for later chapters, but expect longer time for me to upload. The data needed will be greater._

_DON'T KILL ME FOR THE SITUATION OF Em'La!_

_Review!_


	13. Interim

_I LIVE AGAIN! Sorry for the great delay, life have caught up and needs to be tended. I have also taken the liberty to rewrite the past chapters and change the timeline again. From the time of the first contact with the turians to this chapter's time, four years have passed.

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Interim

**February 12, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Nemean Abyss**

**Tortuga**

The Nemean Abyss is a region of space which is far from the reaches of Citadel and from the Terminus Systems. It is a region mostly inhabited by pirates, mercenaries and other criminal elements of the galaxy.

Tortuga, a planet located in the Nemean Abyss where criminal elements gather to either enjoy themselves or barter with each other. The planet is one of the most heavily guarded planets in the region as ships constantly patrol the immediate region and take position in orbit.

The security is more intensive today as leaders of the Terminus Systems, and representatives of various organizations and parties have gathered in Tortuga to discuss about their course of actions. More ships have been dispatched to guard Tortuga against any possible attacks.

**Tortuga Capital Building**

**Meeting Hall**

The meeting hall is the largest space inside the building to hold all the leaders, representatives and their security present. It is oval in shape and plainly utilitarian in design with rows of seats and desks that are placed around the hall. The leaders and representatives are currently conversing with each other about their course of action.

Among them is the agent of Aria T'Loak, a turian named Sarok, who is acting as a representative to a 'ghost' mercenary group. He is given specific orders to gather information about the discussion, though it is known that the discussion would be about the retaliation against the UOA.

"The UOA must be stopped!" an enraged batarian slaver leader, Jarom Dal'Terah, exclaimed. "They have been interfering with our operation at the Verge. It is a matter of time before they expand their operations. We must act now!"

"But we don't have the technology to fight them with." a salarian named Moreth told him. He is the representative of the Bar'lokan Union, one of the dominating powers in the Terminus systems. "Considering that they technology is different from what we know and we have little information about their defenses."

"We have nuclear weapons in our arsenals." a batarian aristocrat from the Hegemony named Zedah Ghuan announced. "I can procure them along with chemical and biological weapons from the Batarian State Arms."

"I can gather my men for this campaign." Ganar Wrang, Blood Pack leader and founder, stated. "It will be a glorious battle for any warrior to participate in."

"We can provide mechs and some our commandos for the operation." Jona Sederis, leader of Eclipse, stated. The Eclipse has been the leading mercenary group in the galaxy but ever since the operations of the UOA to protect the colonies nearby, many colonies have been mobilizing to move out to the planets near the UOA border. They are slowly losing clients in short.

"I have already confirmed support from various corporations even in the Citadel." Alenkur Tura, a turian businessman of the Elanus Risk Control Services (E.R.S.C.), announced. "They will be providing weapons along with some new techs that they are willing to put into field test."

"Our company will provide additional weapons and our services for this operation." Van Toran, representative of the Elkos Combine, offered. "That is of course for a fee."

"We will also be providing support for this campaign." a salarian from the Pamax Industries announced. "We will provide drones and mechs in exchange for the operating equipment and weapons of the UOA."

The other representatives from different factions and corporations also stated their support to the campaign as some of them are still hesitant. Of course everyone will participate in the raid at Elysium as other organizations who are invited declined the offer such as Aria T'Loak, which really surprised everyone present. She could have been a great ally and help in their campaign.

Burik De'Halah, a batarian dictator, speaker and initiator of the meeting, looks satisfied with the discussion. They are slowly gathering forces from all over the galaxy but still the number is small. They need an advantage that they can use against the strong forces of the combined military of the UTF and the CNS.

Suddenly a turian security approaches him and whispers to his right ear. Burik's facial expression suddenly changes from solemn to surprise for a good reason. He then whispers his order back to the turian who then nodded and left his side.

The door then slits open and admitted a turian wearing a black tuxedo-like suit and carrying a case in his right hand. He then proceeded to a vacant seat and sat with the others. The present individuals are eyeing him until he introduces himself.

Sarok eyed the newcomer as he walked towards the vacant seat. He is somewhat suspicious of him but also had an idea about who he is.

"I am Vallen Daco." Vallen introduced himself. "My employers wish to provide support to your campaign and are willing to provide you with technology fits."

"What would those technological fits be?" Maroth asked.

Vallen places his case above the desk and unlocks it. He then pulled out a pale blue compacted organic-looking rifle which is very familiar to everyone including Sarok.

_'This is meeting has just got interesting.' _Sarok thought.

"A Collector Beam Rifle!" one of the representatives gasped.

"Yes." Vallen answered before he continued. "My employers are willing to provide you with technological fits to your ships and weapons for the campaign. But they will only provide limited provisions. You can consider it as an advance payment for their request. The rest of the payment will be after the delivery of the items."

Vallen then took out a data pad from the case and gave it to a security guard who then passed it to Burik. Burik accepted the data pad and read the contents. The contents of the data pad contain the number of specimens from each species of the UOA complete with images. They include the Unggoy, Huragok, Sangheili and human. The content also includes the technology and weapons that are to be given to them once the 'specimens' are delivered.

Burik then copied the contents and passed it to the others through their holoscreens on their desks. The others then read the copied contents and are graciously satisfied with the offer.

Sarok was surprised, the offer is much greater than the previous transactions the Collectors have done before. The UOA has just made a dangerous enemy.

"This offer is very generous." Burik said for the first time. "With this technology, we can have an edge to fight the UOA. We accept the offer, Mr. Daco."

Vallen Daco let a small smile then places the Collector Beam Rifle back into the case before locking it. He then faces Burik and the other representatives.

"The technological fits and weapons will be provided to you in this system in about two days. The refitting will take almost in a week." Vallen said before he stood up with the case in his hand. "I will take my leave."

Vallen then walked out of the meeting hall and out of the building. The representatives and leaders back at the meeting hall are very glad with the offer. Once they successfully invaded Elysium and have the offered technology of the Collectors, they will be unstoppable. Not the Citadel or even the UOA can stop them from ruling the galaxy.

* * *

**Horse Head Nebula**

**Horse Head-Exodus Defense Gateway**

**12th UOA Combined Fleet**

**UTF Eshmun-class Medical Station 'Salvation'**

Inside one of the Intensive Care Units of the station, Em'La is lying on a hospital bed wearing a white hospital gown. The room is specially clean and filtered; a sterile field generator was placed in the room earlier to keep the space clean and clear of viruses and bacteria.

She has an elven face with a fair complexion with short near pointed ears, shoulder-length copper length hair, and slightly-built body. She is hooked up to a small monitoring module which projects holoscreen monitors that display her vital signs. The module is placed at her right side of the bed.

She was unconscious for two day due to the state of her body's immune system. The primary medications administered to her on the 'Will Be There' stabilize her for some time but her body is still weak to fight on its own. The cruiser is only provided with medical provisions for standard medications and operations but isn't equipped for genetic medication.

The 'Will Be There' quickly jumped into slipspace and head straight to the Horse Head-Exodus Defense Gateway where Hospital Stations are located. She is then transferred to the 'Salvation' along with Dr. Kiara Rodriguez, Dr. Shyra'Eden and other patient in critical condition. Em'La and the other critical patients were placed in cryogenic pods to put them in suspended animation thus kept their body stable during transit.

She is currently swaying on the hospital as her dream starts to become a nightmare. She is breathing heavily as her head sways as the nightmare shows her worst memory at the hands of the slavers. She then begins screaming.

Dr. Kiara Rodriguez, the doctor from the 'Will Be There', is currently watching the holoscreens projected by the monitoring console when Em'La's screams from her bed. She quickly contacts Dr. Shyra'Eden and informs her of Em'La's situation through her com on her ear.

_Over a minute later_

Dr. Shyra'Eden was running across the corridor of the ICU wards until she reaches the room of Em'La. From the door, she hears Em'La screaming and quickly opens the door.

"DON'T EAT ME!" Em'La screamed hysterically out of fear. Her hazel brown eyes wide opened and really scared. Em'La is being held by Dr. Kiara by her shoulders as she struggled to get out of Kiara's claws.

"Please calm down, Ms. Em'La!" Dr. Kiara told her as she is quite insulted from what she said.

Though being a large predatory reptile with sharp teeth, can't blame her reacting like so. She then sees Dr. Shyra by the door and quickly calls for her.

"I need help here, Dr. Shyra!"

Dr. Kiara releases Em'La who immediately runs towards Dr. Shyra. Dr. Shyra embraces Em'La clearly trembling and holds her close.

"She's such a handful." Dr. Kiara said irritably. She then picked up her data pad that she left on the monitoring console. She then walked towards the door and left the ICU.

"It's ok, Em'La. You're safe." Dr. Shyra told Em'La. "Everyone is safe."

Em'La slowly relaxes as Dr. Shyra guides her back to her bed. Em'La then sits on the side of her bed along with Dr. Shyra.

"How are you holding up?" Dr. Shyra inquired on Em'La.

"Just a bit shaken, Dr. Shyra." Em'La answered. "Who's the reptile that just left earlier?"

"She is Dr. Kiara Rodriguez, a Sangheili. She is one of the doctors who treated you when you were rescued from the . . . freighter." Dr. Shyra answered.

Em'La then relaxes as she tries to recall the past events. Her memories slowly return to her mind. Starting from the time when she was working around the colony, then to the time when the slavers attacked until she reaches to the time when she was under the hands of the slavers.

As soon as she reaches that part of her recovered memory, her body begins to shiver, her breaths become rapid and deep and her pupils dilate. The trauma she had received from that experience sends her crying profusely as she dives into Dr. Shyra's suited chest and grips her white coat over the environmental suit.

Dr. Shyra then wraps Em'La with her arms and hugs her tightly. Behind her visor, small tears of flow out of her eyes as she feels the pain emanating from Em'La. She knew that no matter how advance the medical technology, no medicine can truly cure what the young one has received. The only thing anyone can do is to help her heal the deep scars that she will never forget.

"Don't worry. No one will harm you again." Dr. Shyra told Em'La. "No one." she added.

* * *

**[Classified Location]**

**ONI Sec. 3 Operation: Dark Knight**

**Surface of the planet**

**Pirate Base Command Center**

The Command center is a large square room with a large main holoscreen by the wall and a holotable near it. There are some consoles with chairs around the command center. It is plainly utilitarian in design and somewhat looking old, probably due to the lack of maintenance.

Petty Officer 2nd Class Alphonse-G413 (IV) of the Gray Team is hacking into the system using the "spoofer program" of his ONI-issued omni-tool at the console of the main holoscreen. He then accesses the information about the base schematics, and the location of the reactor room and the slaves. He then sends the information to the _Twilight Before Dark_, before implanting the virus program.

Behind him, the rest of the Gray Team is dispatching the bodies of the personnel, who were manning the command center, by using the special nanoreagents. The nanoreagents contains nanites and omni-gel that will dissolve the bodies and armor respectively thus leaving only dust. They then prepare their weapons - XM-47 Plasma Rifles, XM-16 Laser Submachine gun, lethal sonic grenades and augmented vibro-blades – and check their Phantom Infiltration Armor for any damages or software bugs.

Once everything is set, they take defensive positions around the command center against the doorway as the NCO Master Chief Petty Officer Rose-B404 takes position behind the holotable then contacts the ONI Mobius "Twilight Before Dawn".

"This is Rose-B404, the package has been delivered. ETA less than 5 minutes. Proceeding to second phase." Rose reported to the _Twilight Before Dawn_.

"Affirmative, Rose-B404. We will be sending the rest of the teams shortly." A stern male voice answered to her com.

**ONI Mobius "Twilight Before Dark"**

The ONI Mobius is the new ONI exclusive stealth craft that is first shown in "The Raid of the Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence" and known as PRO-49776 which was captained by Capt. Lucius R. Jiron. It uses the new stealth metamaterial plating, which preforms the functions of the texture buffer and the stealth ablative coating, over the titanium-A2 and ceramic armor. It is equipped with the newest stealth system available in the UTF, the Cloaking Field. The Cloaking Field works in the same way as the energy shields that create a bubble enveloping the ship, but instead of blocking attacks, it renders nearly every type of sensor and detection systems ineffective. It cloaks the thermal, radiation and other signatures of the ship and bends light around it.

The Mobius is also equipped with strong direct-energy weapons, energy shielding, missile pods, and a Mk. VI-B MAC gun which fires smaller rounds but has the same kinetic energy as the standard Mk VI. This makes the Mobius a formidable foe as it is also capable of switching between its cloaking field and energy shielding.

At the underbelly of the _Twilight Before Dark_, the ventral hangar doors slit open and four latched black boxy oblong dropships with arced down delta wings. They are the Zeratul stealth dropships that are now used by ONI as their exclusive dropships. The dropships have gravity propulsion pods and powerful ion thrusters, stealth metamaterial plating, cloaking field, and some gauss and laser weapons.

The Zeratul's are then released from the latches, as the portion of the cloaking field under the Mobius is disengage, and exit the hangar bay. Their ion thrusters propel the Zertatul dropships very silently then head towards the location of the pirate base. They are then joined by the other dropships from the other four Mobius and one cloaked freighter.

The Zeratuls's are carrying the Cerberus Operatives and are armed with the XM-47, XM-16 and other weapons. They are also wearing the black colored Ghost Assault Armor that has similar the same design and specs as the Crysis Body Armor but uses more advance technologies and materials such as the gravity pack. (Take a look at the Cerberus Assault Armor for reference and design.) The Cerberus Operatives are the covert armed wing of ONI under the command of ONI Section 3 and supervised by HIGHCOM.

The ONI vessels pass through the patrolling pirate vessels and enter the atmosphere. Using their gravity system, they are able to negate the effects of gravity from the planet and are able to pass through the atmosphere without heating up and give away their presence.

_A few moments later_

The dropships scatter around the pirate base and hover over the entrances, as the cloaked freighter landed at a nearby open field which is clear of pirates. The side doors slit open and reveal the black armored soldiers ready to be deployed. One by one they jump out of the craft totaling six of them. They activated their active camouflage, to hide their presence, then their gravity pack to slow down their descent once they reached a suitable altitude.

**Cerberus Operative Team Alpha**

**Sgt. Jack Eradim**

Jack faces the ground as he descends from the Zeratul and is nearing the ground. Beside him is Capt. Dmitri Petrenov, who will be leading his team.

"Two tangos at the ground by the entrance." Capt. Petrenov announced through the com.

Sgt. Eradim acknowledges and mentally ordered the gravity pack to lessen the effects of gravity and slows his descent further as Capt. Petrenov did the same.

They also receive a message that the 'package' is about to be launched. It is show time.

_Eastern Entrance_

There are two pirates, both are turians, guarding the entrance and are looking bored. They continue to look out to their surroundings; at a distance is a wild forest with some avian creatures flying over it.

They continue to keep watch when suddenly their omni-tools flickered and their com being disrupted. They tried to fix their omni-tools by tapping on its holoscreen. But every time they try to key in on the screen, their fingers merely pass through the screen as their Haptic Adaptive Interfaces are unrecognized by the omni-tool.

As they are frustrated in fixing their omni-tools, they heard a small thud behind them. They are about to look back when strong hands hold their mouths then they shortly feel something lunge behind their skulls. From there, they lose their vision and have their last breath.

Sgt. Eradim and Capt. Petrenov pull the turian bodies out of sight and inject the special nanoreagant into their bodies that quickly dissolve them and turn to dust. The four other members land nearby their location.

"All right everyone. Our mission is to rescue those slaves and transfer them to the freighter." Capt. Petrenov told the group. "The Spartan teams will be wreaking havoc all over the base as the 'package' has disabled their system leaving only us to control it."

He then nodded at another Cerberus operative, Sgt. Allen Rowe, who then quickly moved towards the entrance control panel and work. MSgt. Allen Rowe activates his omni-tool and opens the now overridden base network then connects the network with their neural interface.

A code is mentally sent, the door then slits open with a hiss then the team storms into the base. The same can be said around the base entrances as they storm into the base and fight with the pirates.

**Gray Team**

**MCPO Rose-B404**

Rose and the rest of the Gray team are fighting their way through a wide hallway while on the move at high speed. Rose is armed with a pair of XM-17 SMG's and is wreaking havoc into the pirates at their path. The Gray team is divided into two squads consisting three Spartans each.

Rose is leading her squad as they launch a barrage of plasma beams and lasers at the pirates. One krogan then stands up from his cover and charges at her. Rose jumps and uses her momentum to push the krogan down by the shoulders. Considering that her armor weighs over 800 pounds and the speed she was in, she has A LOT of momentum. The krogan is surprised when the knees of the Spartan hit his shoulders and is pushed to the floor. Rose-B404 quickly fires one of her SMG's at the face of the krogan. The two other Spartans of her squad flanks her and the second squad passes them and continues the assault. She then quickly recovers and they catch up with the second squad.

The hallway ends at a doorway where some salarians are trying their best to reset the system but to no avail. Will-F212, leading Gray Team Squad 2, sends a mental code to the doorway as Sarah-F215 and Bruce-F216 shoots down the salarians with their XM-17's with a few burst of plasma bolts.

Gray Team passes through the door and closes it with another mental code. Inside the chamber, a large cylindrical with large amount of tubes connecting it to the walls, there are two metallic platforms above and a large number of pirates who are either manning or guarding the reactor chamber.

Gray team then readies their weapons as Rose pulls out a sort of hand-sized device from her back and primes it.

* * *

Throughout the pirate base, chaos and confusion reign supreme. The operation takes advantage to the fact that the Citadel-known species never learn each other's languages and rely on their omni-tools to communicate with each other. Now with their omni-tools disabled, the pirates are unable to communicate with anyone except their fellow species and unable to coordinate with each other. But if there is anything they could understand, is that they are under attack by an unknown force and must be dealt with.

Some begins to use plasma torches to cut open the doors or set up explosives to blow a hole to get through the doors.

* * *

**Cerberus Operatives Team 1**

**Sgt. Jack Elarim**

Sgt. Elarim is following Capt. Petrenov's lead along with the rest of Team 1 as they cross through a clear hallway and are making their way to the holding chambers where the slaves are held. As they pass through the intersections, gunshots mixed with the grizzling burns of plasma bolts can be heard.

As they reached the doorway to the holding chambers, Capt. Petrenov shouts an order through the com.

"Activate your camouflage everyone. We will be going in dark"

Everyone acknowledges and activate the active camouflage of their Ghost Assault Armor. Once everyone is invisible, Capt. Petrenov sends a mental code to the doorway and the door slits open. They then entered the room quickly as the door closes behind them. Inside, they see a few guards aiming at the doorway but are utterly confused when nothing passes through.

Team 1 scatters around the chambers and starts eliminating the pirates one by one.

Sgt. Jack Elarim sneaks pass the pirates near the doorway with his vibro-knife in his hand. He reaches a batarian near a door to a holding cell and sneaks behind him. In one swift movement, he cups the mouth of the batarian and strikes the knife into the left temple. He then gently places down the body without making a noise and heads to his next target.

Unexpectedly one of the pirates, a door slits open and a formerly trapped salarian exits the room carrying a SMG. This catches the attention of the pirates and the turian pirate he is targeting then sees the dead batarian pirate.

The turian quickly utters something in his native language, which is not understood except by his fellow turians, and points to the dead batarian. Another pirate, a salarian, points to another dead pirate when suddenly his throat bleeds profusely and falls to his knees then hit the floor.

This alarmed the pirates for a very good reason. They started to aim their rifles erratically as they search for the culprit. They then hear heavy footsteps from one of the higher levels and from the floor itself.

Trapped with no point of escaping along with the unseen forces that are killing them one by one, they can only fear for their pitiful lives.

Later, a barrage of plasma bolts and laser beams is launched towards them. With no time to react, the barrage slaughtered them and burned their bodies despite their armor due to the high energy of the energy weapons. All of them fell to the floor as burnt corpses as smoke are still sizzling out of the armor holes.

After finishing off the pirates, Sgt. Elarim and the other members of Team 1 deactivate their active camouflage then scatter around the chamber. Capt. Petrenov then opens his COM and contacts the other teams.

"Base Hotel, this is Capt. Petrenov of Team 1. We have secured the one of the holding chambers and are starting to free the slaves. Awaiting further instructions."

_"This is Base Hotel, please standby captain. We are already receiving reports from the other teams that they have secured a path through the base. We'll contact you ASAP."_

"Acknowledge."

The rest of Team 1 starts releasing the slaves held in the cells. Some are found to be highly traumatized as they are fearful of the black armored humans that they have to be subdued through the use of tranquilizing injections.

Later Capt. Petrenov informs the team that a path is clear for the slaves to be evacuated to the freighter. He then opens the door and is met with the members of the other Cerberus Operatives guarding the path.

They then herd the slaves out of the chambers and are guided to the exit. The slaves are guided through the path along with the slaves from the other holding chambers.

_Outside the Pirate Base_

The slaves are climbing up the ramp of the cloaked freighter, which is much to the surprise of the mentally stable slaves, with the Cerberus Operatives guarding the perimeter.

After all of the slaves boarded the freighter, the ramp closes and seals itself into the hull of the freighter. The Cerberus Operatives then boards their respective Zeratul dropships as the freighter starts its gravity and propulsion system.

The Zeratul dropships then starts up its systems and lifts off the surface. In one of the dropships Capt. Petrenov activates his com and sends the word.

"Base Hotel, this is Capt. Petrenov. All of the slaves have boarded the freighter and all Cerberus Operatives have evacuated the base."

_"Acknowledge. Get yourselves out of there. We're blowing up the base."_

"Affirmative."

* * *

**Reactor Chamber**

**Level 2**

**Control Room**

Inside the control room, the Gray Team has formed a defensive perimeter, with another bubble shield, outside the control room as Alphonse is worked on the control console with the AI "Reaver" to set the conditions of the reactor.

"The conditions in the reactor are nearing supercritical, Alphonse." The perky male voice of "Reaver" reported to Alphonse.

"Set up the timer, Reaver. The slaves have been evacuated and we have a go."

"Roger that."

"Reaver" then sets the final commands into the system before retreating to Alphonse's neural interface. After successful transfer, Alphonse calls out to the rest of the Gray Team outside the room through the COM.

"We're done here, Ma'am."

"Good. Gray Team, fall back to the control room!" Rose ordered to the rest.

The rest of the Gray Team falls back to the control room and closes the door. They then cluster together at the center of the control room and activate their beacon.

"This is Rose-B404. We're ready for extraction."

_"Standby Gray team."_

Disks of light forms above each of the six Spartans and fall upon each one with a series of disks following the first thus forming a pillar of light. The Spartans then disappear from the control room just as the door room is blown apart and the pirates storm in.

At the control console, a timer is counting down as the reactor is nearing supercritical. Once the timer reaches zero, the plasma of the reactor core is then forcefully compressed and reaches supercritical condition

* * *

**Orbit of the Planet**

From the view of space, a large explosion can be seen as the orbiting pirate ships passed over the former pirate base. The crews of the ships are shocked along with those pirates, on the ground, who were not present in the base. The only thing left of the base are burned down and shattered structures along with burnt corpses.

* * *

_Over a hundred thousand kilometers from the planet_

Inside the cargo hold of the cloaked freighter, the rescued slaves are being assisted by the crew of the freighter as they provide food and water. Medical care is being provided to them by the medical teams assigned to the ship.

An young asari possibly nearing 20's is sitting at a corner while eating a bowl of warm stew provided by the kitchen crew. She has an azure complexion with a faint diamond marking on her forehead and large light eyes with dark circles surrounding her irises. She has a full lips and small nose on her once youthful face.

She is eating her stew alone when a woman, wearing a white suit with a red circular patch and a white cross on it, approaches her. She has brunette long hair, fair skin, black eyes, small lips and a sharp nose.

"How are you holding up?" the woman medic asked.

The asari is somewhat reluctant to answer as she continues to eat her stew. But she then answers out of gratitude.

"I'm fine. And thanks for the meal."

"Don't worry you're safe now. We will take care of you." the medic assured her.

"Where are you taking us?"

The medic pauses for a moment before smiling and answers her.

"To a new future."

The asari's eyes widen and look at her. This is the first time someone ever told her after a long time since her mother's death. She also has given up hope when she is captured by the slavers and taken to the pirate base. For the first time, she smiles out of joy.

"Thank you." The asari answered with joy.

"You're welcome. I'm Doctor Rina Javier from the Medical Team. What's yours?"

"I'm Serrice Nahket. Nice meeting you doctor."

* * *

From the view of space, the freighter and six Mobius deactivate their cloaking fields showing revealing them to full view. Seconds later, slispspace portals form in front of each ship and enter them. As soon as they enter slipspace, the portal quickly closes behind them and leaves without a trace.

_That wraps this chapter up. Oh please review this chapter and place your thoughts. See you next time._


	14. Revelation and Rebirth

_Flag of the United Terran Federation: It has a rectangular shape design with a white image of an eagle, with its wings spread open, perching on the white image of Earth at the center and a navy blue background. Golden stems of Olive partially surround the image not reaching the head. It has a ribbon below, arcing upwards, where "United Terran Federation" can be read._

_Flag of the UTF Star Command: It has the rectangular shape design with the white image of an eagle, its wings spread outward, at the center. A large gunmetal kite shield is placed behind the eagle. It also has a ribbon below, arching upwards, where "United Terran Federation Star Command" can be read._

_Flag of the Confederation of National Species: It has the symbol of the Heretics at the center, and light purple background. A thick circular sign surrounds the symbol with three four-pointed stars equidistant with each other and one placed on top._

_Flag of the CNS Military Command: It also has the symbol of the Heretics at the center with same circle and star positions. Two crossed energy staves behind the symbol of the Heretics._

_Symbol of the United Orion Alliance: The symbol of the UOA is very similar to the symbol of the United Federation of Planets from Star Trek. The exception is the writings on the circular border of the symbol where "United Orion Alliance" can be read._

* * *

Chapter 13: Revelation and Rebirth

**February 13, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Omega Sagittarius**

**Dawn**

Dawn is one of the jointly colonized planets of the UOA and the main base-of-operation for the United Orion Alliance. It was discovered during the reconstruction period over ten years after the Human-Covenant War (or Great War for others) and is situated between the UNSC and Covenant Separatists space.

It is one of the most prosperous planets in the UOA as it is the main hub for trade and commerce between the UTF and the CNS. New Eden and other planets like it are also the places for cultural exchange and promote unity and understanding between the Humans, Sangheilis, Unggoys, Huragoks and Mgalekgolos.

Now a great conference is being held on the planet's capital city "New Hope" in the UOA Headquarters. The security of the planet has been greatly increased and tightened as fleets of ships from both the UTF and CNS patrolled the orbit of the planet and scouts roamed the star system. The LRB's are on high alert and kept a constant watch of both real space and slipspace traffic.

**New Hope**

New Hope is the capital city of Dawn which is jointly occupied by the UTF and CNS governments. It is a mega-city like no other. The great city can be visibly seen from high orbit due to its large size and the largest of all cities in the planet. It is a planned city in order to accommodate the dangers of in the event the three orbital elevators collapsed, it has a general circular shape with large patches of forests, fields and other natural plains located within the mega-city.

The capital city is also connected to the other mega-city around the planet, turning the world into an ecumenopolis ("city made of the whole world" in Greek) made of inter-connected mega-cities scattered all over the planet.

It's a symbol of triumph for all the races of the United Orion Alliance. The city has a mixture of varying cultures from the four races, mixed together in harmony.

**UOA Headquarters**

The UOA headquarters, as seen from the UOA Embassy at Citadel, is the main seat of power for the UTF and the CNS.

The area of the structure is largely oblong in design. The border is formed by a series of buildings that forms a wall, they are used the offices, living quarters and security bunkers. The main building at the center is connected, perpendicularly to the longer length of the whole area, to the border buildings.

The main building is largely rectangular in shape with marble-coated pillars braced at the sides. A large dome is built on top of it which is over a short cylindrical lower base with pillar covering its circumference.

The main building is where the offices of the representatives, ministers and UOA leaders are located. It also contains the UOA Committee Hall and other conference rooms are located.

**Main Building**

**UOA Committee Hall**

The UOA Committee Hall is largely similar to the interior design of the United Nations Conference Hall. At a large wall is the large symbol of the United Orion Alliance and under it are flags of the United Terran Federation and the Confederation of National Species. Before the wall, there are tall arced connected tables similar to the design of the tables of the Supreme Court. Seating behind them are the four leaders of the United Orion Alliance, 2nd term President John T. Adamson of the UTF, Chancellor Thel 'Vadam of the Sangheili Republics, Grand Darkas Radira of the Unggoy Hegemony and Prime Migado Tora Derru of Mgalekgolo Hive.

At a smaller long table before them are Dr. Lawrence D. Seaborg of the UTF Ancients Research Program and Dr. Ghel 'Loremee of the CNS Forerunner Research Ministry along with some of their assistants and colleagues. They are assembling themselves and their materials for the conference as the large sea of viewers and reporters from the UTF and CNS, the Citadel News Network and other non-UOA news network are not invited into the conference though they will be informed later on, are forming before them.

"This conference is giving me the chills. Never in my life that I will ever have such number of reporters as my viewers." Dr. Seaborg whispered to Dr. 'Loremee as his hands sweated.

"Same here. I feel like my hides are wilting. Well our announcement will inevitably change the galaxy and our perspective." Dr. 'Loremee replied as his mandibles fluttered from the tension.

The same tension can be seen from their assistants and colleagues as some of them drink too much water or a somewhat shaking.

Later the announcer, a Sangheili named Nero 'Teram, stands up from the speech table between the leaders and the researchers. He then calls out for silence to the reporters and viewers.

"People of the United Orion Alliance, I welcome you all here today to attend to one of history's great discovery. This discovery has great effect upon today's history. With us today, are Dr. Lawrence D. Seaborg and Dr. Xyro 'Loremee who are part of the research teams. May the doctors please proceed with their presentation."

Dr. 'Loremee is the first to speak up as it was his team who first set-up a base on the planet.

"On November 19, 2613 of the Earth calendar, a planet was discovered in the Raltar region in CNS space. On the planet dubbed as Raltar 3-12, ruins are discovered on the said planet and were put into notice of the Forerunner Research Ministry.

The first teams were sent in to examine the star system for other ruins and found several more. After a few months of investigation, we found that the ruins are over a hundred thousand years old which is beyond the time when the Forerunners disappeared from the galaxy.

After our extensive investigation, we contacted the UTF for assistance."

Dr. Seaborg then takes over the conference.

"Over a week ago, the main office of the Ancients Research Program received a request from the UTFSC to head to the Raltar region to investigate the said ruins. My team is sent to the planet to assist in the investigation.

Upon our arrival, we are given a tour of the site. The ruins bare resemblance to the architectural designs from various ancient and old human cultures."

He touches a symbol on his data pad and a large thin LED screen displays high definition images of the ruins.

"As you can see, there are Mayans, Japanese, Chinese, even Babylonians. We are very baffled by this information. The possibility of another human civilization existing so far away from Earth and once existed over a hundred thousand years is very low.

But our answers came in when a CNS team came across a hidden cavern. We immediately head to the site to investigate.

We then enter the cavern and notice that the inside is artificially made. The design is also similar to those of the underground shelters that we use. There are a lot of molds over the surfaces indicating the amount of time it has been there. We then reach the end of the cavern where a tightly sealed doorway and an access panel beside it.

We discussed upon the methods that we will use to get to the access panel but one of the CNS research personnel suggested on using human genetic imprint to access the panel in order to confirm the possibility for the ruins to be human-made. We agreed and I used my genetic imprint to access the panel.

The panel accepted my imprint and activates the doorway before opening it. We are quite surprised by it. The doorway led us to an elevator platform which led us to a vast subterranean structure which contains vast treasures."

He touches the screen of the data pad again. The LED screen then displays the images of the Vault along with the technologies and vehicles present. Unknown to the viewers, the images are chosen to keep most of the warships and military vehicles out of view and show only few of them.

"This is the 'Vault' where all of the technologies and knowledge of the ancient humans are stored to be used for future generations. At the center is a superstructure that turns out to be the command center of the Vault where we met the AI who called himself as 'Guardian.'"

He touches the data pad again to display a small image of 'Guardian's' avatar on the screen.

"He told us that everything there is made by our ancestors who existed during the reign of the Forerunners. Their interstellar empire is made by an alliance of the Humans... and of the San 'Shyuum."

Gasps can be heard from the reporters side and some are about to ask a question when Dr. Seaborg continue his speech.

"These San 'Shyuum are not the same San 'Shyuum that we encountered during the Human-Covenant War. The ancestors of the San 'Shyuum are less radical than their present counterparts. Together they have formed a large interstellar empire and possess great technological advancements that are equal to those of the Forerunners."

"We are still reviewing the vast history stored in the database at the Vault and are compiling them. As of today, we won't be able to release more information until further notice. But the site is open for other parties to assist on the site."

Dr. Seaborg ends his speech and the reporters starts sending them a barrage of questions.

_"This is going to take a while..."_ He thought.

* * *

The announcement of the ancient human civilization, as expected, becomes one of the hottest topics in both the UTF and CNS space. The affiliation of the ancient humans with the San 'Shyuum, or Prophets for others, also comes under heated debate. The effects of the revelation quite a shock to the public but relatively peaceful nonetheless as there are relatively little upstarts about it. Organizations of historians, archeologists along with the scientific community are in uproar as they discuss about the new discovery.

* * *

**February 15, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**UOA Private Sanctum**

The UOA private sanctum is the most secured room in whole UOA Headquarters. It boasts the best security features of both the UTF and the CNS. It has titanium-A2 and tungsten alloy blast doors, shielding systems, genetic imprint security access points, and more. It also has countermeasures against espionage; the room is built inside a type of Faraday cage that renders every type of electronic communication useless. There are also sonic emitters that renders all audio recorders only receive static. There are guards at each access points along the way to the sanctum along with security monitors, detectors and scanners.

Inside the sanctum, the leaders of the UTF and CNS have gathered around an oblong conference table and are discussing about the intact technology and equipment in the Vault from Charum Hakkor along with the other planets once affiliated to the ancient humans.

"There technologies are truly on par with those of the Forerunners." Re-elected Pres. Adamson commented. He never thought in his life that he will be part of this discovery. "Some of them are also in the theoretical stage according to our sources."

"True, it was really a surprise when the researchers reported about it." Chancellor 'Vadam said. He was really surprised at the report; he never thought that the humans have already attained Tier 1. "There are even other Vaults located at different planets."

"Our ships and soldiers will benefit greatly from this discovery." Grand Radira said. "There are enough armaments to build up an armada."

"I agree." Prime Migado Tora Derru said through the deep vibrations of the Lekgolo worms that made up its body. "There are enough of them to be used on the field and have enough for further research."

The Prime is a rare "actual" Mgalekgolo formerly used for interaction with the Covenant before. They now represent the Mgalekgolo/Lekgolo race in politics as they are versed in the works of politics than the others.

"The UTF Senate calls for full ownership of the planets and the technology by birth right but I was able to amend it that allows everyone in the UOA to benefit from them." Pres. Adamson told them. "I proposed for partial human ownership to the technologies but open for research and development to the CNS. It was hard but it works."

"I already foresee that the UTF Senate will want full ownership to the technology which I understand." Chancellor 'Vadam replied as the others nodded in agreement. "I thank you Pres. Adamson for your gracious actions."

"It is my duty to maintain our alliance between our governments and people. Our alliance has gone a long way to be dissolved due to a history that none of us know that it even existed."

"Now that is done, we must discuss the situation on Elysium." Chancellor 'Vadam said.

"According to Fleet Admiral Cutter-Field, Elysium's command is on yellow alert and has increased security measures. The RRF's at the deep space outposts are also on alert and are ready to respond anytime." Pres. Adamson answered.

"Don't we have the estimated date when the attack will start?" Grand Radira inquired.

"Unfortunately, no. Our sources can't confirm it as of now. We only know that the Terminus systems are amassing ships for the attack." Pres. Adamson answered.

"Can't we just attack the Terminus ships while they are still amassing?" Grand Radira asked.

"It will be too costly and we may have higher casualties. Also their main base-of-operation is too deep inside enemy territory." Chancellor 'Vadam answered. "We also have sent in more ships to defend the colony along with more troops to supplement the Elysium Defense Forces."

"What about the Halo Ring that the Citadel has discovered in the Minos Wasteland?" Prime Migado Tora Derru asked. "We all know how dangerous the ring is?"

Pres. Adamson checked his data pad .

"We have already enacted the Hood Protocol as ONI has sent in a stealth cruiser, three Mobius and one NOVA-class ordinance." Pres. Adamson answered. "They will be taking the long way around the galaxy to get their as the direct route through the Citadel will compromise the operation due to the heavy traffic. Once they accomplish their objectives, they will jump into slipspace straight to UTF space.

"That's good to hear, Mr. President. That ring can't fall into anyone's hands; it is way too dangerous especially if it holds flood samples." Grand Radira said as he took a deep breathe.

The rest shudder at the image of the flood as they recall their debriefing, except for Chancellor 'Vadam who has already the met the flood and knows how dangerous they are. He recalls the time when he have fought against them and how they corrupt every life form they encounter.

"I hope the Gods forbade that the Citadel or those in the Terminus unleashes the flood. Now with the mass relays, we won't be able to stop them from spreading throughout the galaxy and consume every life they reach." Chancellor 'Vadam prayed. "They must succeed or all life in the galaxy will be in grave danger. We can never let that happen."

The rest solemnly nods at that. The weight of their authority begins to bear on their shoulders as they hold not only the power to command but also the lives of every species in the galaxy. The flood must not be released , no matter the cost.

"May God bless us our souls." Pres. Adamson muttered a short prayer.

* * *

**February 20, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Epsilon Eridani**

**Reach**

**Franklin Mendez Training Facility**

In honor of Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, one of the First generation Spartans and mentor of the Second and Third Generation Spartans, the new training facility of the UTFSC on Reach is name after him for his great contribution for molding the Spartan soldiers in the Spartan-II and Spartan-III programs.

On one of the training grounds of the facility, a live fire exercise is being waged as the Spartan-V's fight their way through the obstacles and a hell of a fire fight.

On the grounds, drones fly over firing gauss rounds or plasma bolts across the terrain. Auto turrets spew streams of gauss rounds as rockets fly through the air and the land. Some ODST's and Spartan-IV's, both are heavily shielded for safety measures, are also fighting against the V's.

The Spartan-V's are the special group of Spartan-IV's, similar to the Headhunters of the Spartan-III's, who exhibit great skills and leadership. They are the best of the Spartan-IV's, they take part in missions where absolute victory is required.

A Spartan-V is hiding behind a trench, armed with a Sniper Rifle SR-110B AM, along with four more Spartans firing suppression fire as they destroy the drones with deadly accuracy.

She aims his sniper rifle towards a Spartan-IV and fires a powerful Gauss round into its torso. The IV moves as soon as the shot is fired and nearly evades the round as he received a strong glancing shot that flares his shield brightly. The IV's then receives another round from his sniper rifle and "killed" him.

"We need to get to the extraction point." John-H272 said over the sounds of the explosions and gunshots.

"Steady there, John. We just need to get through those auto turrets. Ezio take the one on the right. We'll punch through there." the strong female voice of the NCO Jane-H273 ordered.

Ezio-G293 quickly charges up his M6 G/GNR "Spartan Laser" and fires the beam at the guns of the auto turrets. He then hides under the trench as the others fire their LPR's, GBR's or sniper rifles at the attacking drones, ODST's or IV's.

"The M6 is fully charged!" Ezio-G293 reported.

"Alright be ready everyone. We'll blitz through their position and fight our way through the extraction point." Jane-H273 said as she ducked under the trench. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded as they ready their weapons.

"GO!"

They then jumped over the trench and blitz through the _enemy_ formation. Their weapons blaze as the M6 strafes into the enemy formation. A trio of ODST's appeared before them and fired their LPR's.

The Spartans-V's quickly scatter either by jumping or strafing and fire their weapons at the same time. The ODST's quickly moves around to evade the V's shots as their shields protect them and strafe their shots back at them.

The Spartans continue running at high speeds towards the extraction point. It was a hell of a gunfight especially when confronting the ODST's and Spartan-IV's as their clashes often lasts longer. But their objective was to get their fire team out alive to the extraction point.

They mostly bypass some of their human _attackers_ and take care of the drones attacking them. After a few more bypasses and gunfights, they eventually reach the extraction point, an arch with an energy shielding, and turns out to be the first to enter.

They are soon accompanied by the other Spartan-V fire teams. Behind them is a wasteland littered with craters, fires, mangled drones, _dead_ bodies and destroyed structures.

They quickly assemble themselves into a rectangular formation and spread themselves equally. Their NCO trainer then appears from a bunker nearby and starts walking towards them.

Their NCO has a black hair with silver streaks, faint scars over his right eye, left cheek and the bridge of his nose, sharp narrow eyes and a stern face. He is Lieutenant Commander Frederic "Fred-104" O'Connor of the Spartan-II.

He approaches the assembled Spartans before him. He looks at each of them with a hard look until he is in front center of the assembly.

"You all did well, Spartans. All of you managed to pass through the "Hell Storm" and make it out complete as a team." LCDR Frederic O'Connor said to them.

"For that, all of you have passed the exercise. I commend you all." LCDR Frederic O'Connor saluted them.

The assembled Spartans then returned the salute in perfect order and movement.

"You're all dismissed." LCDR Frederic O'Connor told them and looked at two particular Spartans. "Except you two."

The rest of the V's breaks away from the formation and leave the vicinity leaving the LCDR Frederic O'Connor and the two V's alone.

"Jane-H273 and John-H272 follow me."

He ordered as he led them to the command center of the facility.

**Franklin Mendez Training Facility**

**Command Center**

A tall man wearing a white navy suit, muscular like a marine, has faint scars on his face, a stern face, brown hair, faint freckles across his face and narrow brown eyes.

As he walk down the corridor, all officers and soldiers that he pass by step aside from his path and salutes him with great respect. He returns the salute to all of them.

He is Admiral John "John-117" Angelus or renowned as the "Master Chief." He then pass by a large window and decides to look out into the pristine landscape. He stands there reminiscing the past.

XXX

He never thought that he will see Reach again. His birthplace as a Spartan. His home. He remembers how the Covenant ruthlessly burn the planet without hesitation as they believe it is their Gods' will.

After the battle over the Installation 4, Installation 5, High Charity, second Installation 4, and the Ark. Confronting the hordes of the Covenant, fighting against the rouge Sentinels of 343 Guilty Spark, and the all-consuming Flood. Escaping the Halo Ring, on the verge of being destroyed, over the Ark through slipspace which then collapsed. Being stranded in an unknown region of space, he never really thought that he will be rescued.

After drifting for six years, the aft section of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ eventually reaches an unknown planet. As the derelict section of the Dawn approaches the planet, Cortana detects incoming ships but is unable to identify due to the damaged sensors.

The ships turn out to be UNSC ships and more so, when they are rescued, the planet turns out to be Reach itself. He remembers what Cortana said during that fateful time.

"Looks like your luck saved us once again, John." Cortana said full of joy and was on the verge of crying if she can cry. "From Reach to Halo, from Halo to the Ark, then from the Ark back to Reach. ... It's a full circle."

It baffled John and Cortana on why of all places Reach was the drop-point when the slipspace portal collapsed.

Later investigations reveal that Reach was once occupied by the Forerunners and was also an important stronghold of their empire.

When he was brought to Earth, it was a celebration that officials from both the UNSC and the Covenant Separatists. Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam were at the airfield to meet up with him as soon as he stepped out of the UNSC Cruiser _Shining Light._

XXX

He then reaches the door to the conference room and enters it. Inside is Capt. Shiro Rodriguez of the Spirit of Fire (2) sitting on a chair around the conference table with a large screen holo-projector at the center. After a short greeting, he makes his way to the seat at the back of the room, where the seat of honor is located, and sits.

The door opened a few moments later, a masked Sangheili wearing a gold-ornamented purple armor enters the room and is followed by Jane-H273 and John-H272. They then took their seats around the table.

"I see everyone is present." Admiral Angelus started as he scanned the present officers. "The newly refitted Spirit of Fire will be embarking on a mission three months earlier than expected. So the UTFSC has hired Huragoks and transferred workers from the other stations to finish the refit within three days."

"What is this mission, Admiral? How urgent is it?" Capt. Rodriguez inquired as he did not expect for the Spirit of Fire to be deployed much earlier.

Admiral Angelus fishes out a data crystal and inserts it into a slot near him. The hologram projector on the screen then projects a map of the galaxy. A highlighted border appears on a quadrant with the label "Minos Wasteland" at the bottom. Using the controls on the holoscreen in front of him, the Minos Wasteland enlarges enough to show the star systems and the label "Halo" and "Unidentified Forerunner Planet" appear with a connecting arrow pointing to a star system.

"The Citadel has discovered a Halo and a possible Forerunner planet and has begun forming an expedition and sending in ships." Admiral Angelus stated.

"HIGHCOM has initiated the Cortana Protocol and ONI deployed a task force to destroy the Halo before the Citadel be able to make a mistake and release the flood. In light of this situation, HIGHCOM has assigned you, Capt. Rodriguez, and the Spirit of Fire traverse the Citadel and Terminus space and search for the Halos as well as gather intelligence."

"I understand the situation but the problem is, Admiral. Most of the crews are still on shore leave and on the other planets. There will be no time to get them here." Capt. Rodriguez stated his concern.

"We have already taken the liberty in the emergency selection and your ship's crew has already been selected. They will be here in the next few hours, Captain Rodriguez." Admiral Angelus replied.

"I see. But Admiral if I'm going with a new crew, I'd like to have a chance to pick those who will be directly under me, and responsible for my ship and its crew."

"I thought you'll say that." Admiral Angelus then took out another data crystal and handed it to Capt. Rodriguez. "Inside the data crystal is the list of available officers and personnel for your quick review and selection. If you have other people in mind, please inform me so I can arrange the transfer."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Also there will be others joining you in this mission." He then looked towards the Spartans and the armored Sangheili on the across the table.

"Major John Shepard of the UTF Army. Spartan Tag H272. Good to meet you, sir." John-H272 introduced himself.

"Lieutenant Commander Jane Shepard of the UTF Navy. Spartan Tag-H273." Jane-H273 introduced herself.

"Special Operations Commanding Officer 'Dark Blade.'" The female voice of the armored Sangheili introduced herself. "We will be working together on this mission from this time on."

"There is still another person who will be joining you in the Spirit of Fire but he is still currently unavailable as of this time and won't be joining us today." Admiral Angelus added.

"I see. Thank you, Admiral." Capt. Rodriguez replied.

"You're welcome." Admiral Angelus replied before he looked at everyone else. "Does anyone have more questions?"

No one moved or said anything.

"Good. This meeting is adjourned. You're all dismissed." Admiral Angelus ordered.

Everyone stood up and saluted Admiral Angelus which he returned in the same manner. Everyone then left the conference room and proceeded to their own directions.

Capt. Rodriguez takes the right corridor with 'Dark Blade' behind him. Unknown to Capt. Rodriguez, behind the mask of Dark Blade are gleaming eyes as they look upon the Sangheili captain.

* * *

**February 24, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Designated Receiving Point A-211A (widely known as Par San)**

The independent colony of Par San is one of the receiving points where the rescued colonists and slaves are being resettled as part of the UTFSC covert project: Phoenix. The colonists agreed to take in the victims as they know how the pirates and slavers treat their victims. In return for allowing the victims to be resettled and be able to live a new life, the UTF not only provide them security but also economic and welfare assistance.

**Par San Sigma Base**

The rescued victims from the pirate base are now being briefed about the situation and how they will be living their lives from now on. Some of rescued slaves, mostly captured by the slavers at a young age, are being subjected to heavy debriefing process that will reverse the effects of being a willing slave for a long time.

The overseer of the base is Mrs. Mara Velasquez of the UTF Ministry of Interstellar Affairs. She has a short black hair, broad yet slim figure, light aqua eyes, thin lips, and light brown skin. She has been stationed here at the Sigma Base for over as soon as Project: Phoenix is initiated.

For a few days, the Cerberus Operatives along with the agents of the CNS Special Operations have been raiding the pirate bases and slaver dens where they rescue a large number of captured colonists and slaves. They will then be ferried to Par San and other nearby colonies where they would be debriefed and examined before releasing them with new identities. Their families are also informed about their situation and can have the option to join them with new identities.

She grieves at the great number of victims being rescued and how the Citadel acts upon this. To allow such things to happen right in their own backyard doesn't suit her.

She is currently in her office going through the paperwork. Beside her is a cup of hot coffee on her right along with short stack of folders which contains some orders and directives. She then takes a break as she picks up the coffee and walks towards the nearby window.

Outside the window is the open field within the base. From there, she can see lines of victims being handled by the base personnel and providing food, water and medical treatments. Some are escorted into the base due to their mental conditions from being a slave for a long time.

It was a dreadful scene, the field looks like a refugee camp as they scatter around the area. She then heard someone talking behind her.

"How's the coffee, Mrs. Velasquez?" a sweet yet stern female voice of the AI "Matilda" said from the desk.

"Good… But not as good as them." She replied. "How can the Citadel allow this to happen? Too many lives are suffering due to their refusal to take action."

"Probably due to the fact they care more for their close acquaintances rather than some small outlying colonies."

"And keeps their hands clean as they proclaim to be the true authority of the galaxy. This can't go on for so long. We can't help everyone at the same time."

"Don't worry about it. Just let HIGHCOM do the decisions while you handle those victims. We never made a promise to protect everyone but we will save those we can." Matilda comforted her.

Col. Mara Velasquez continues to watch the scene outside the window as the sun shines upon the field. The scene somewhat becomes milder as the view becomes more vivid. She sees the distant smiles of the victims as the base personnel treat them with care. It warms her heart and her mind starts to ease the tension building up. She now realizes the task given to her. She handles smiles that come from their hearts as she and the rest give them a new life to start over.

She then smiles before taking a long sip from her coffee. She then returns to her desk and continues her work. Matilda smiles at that before flashing out from the desk.

* * *

The Spartan-V's wear the latest Spartan armor called the MJOLNIR Mark X Powered Assault Armor; it is equipped with the latest technologies (some of them are the features for the Mark VII devised by Dr. Halsey, which became the platform for the Mark VIII, IX and X) along with the basic parts of the MJOLNIR armor series but more powerful. These include the partial shaping of energy shields, slipspace de-insertion capability, hybrid plasma-fusion reactor, atmospheric insertion using the partial shaping system to form flaps and wings to slow down the drop or glide through the atmosphere, anti-gravity pack, faster energy recovery, stronger armor and better medical systems.


	15. Prelude to War

sChapter 14:

**February 24, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Minos Wasteland**

**Planet MW-5-3A**

**ONI Stealth Cruiser "Out of Sight"**

The _Out of Sight_ and four ONI Mobius exit slipspace outside the star system as standard procedure for covert deployment. The _Out of Sight_ launches a trio of Iris stealth drones which enter slipspace towards the location of the Halo.

**CIC of the "Out of Sight"**

Capt. Vincent Welhmart is standing before the holo-table at the CIC behind the captain's chair. The holo-table is displaying the three-dimensional bird's eye view of the ONI Taskforce and the surroundings. On the sides are thin very high definition LED screens. Three of which are displaying the camera view of each Iris drones, currently displaying the pyramid logo of ONI.

"Silvester, status." Capt. Welhmart ordered.

The hologram is Silvester appears over a corner of the holo-table. He has long silver hair with a full body gray overcoat with white edges and a full black body suit under the coat. He is an alternate copy of Sephiroth. He is one of the best AI of the Office of Naval Intelligence as he is versed with cyber-warfare and ship defense.

"The Iris drones will be exiting slipspace in less than a minute, Captain." Silvester answered.

A minute later the Iris drones exit slipspace over a hundred thousand kilometers from the planet behind an asteroid field. The drones then move out of the asteroids, with their cloak activated, towards the location of the Halo. The sensors and scanners begin gathering data from the surrounding space.

"Incoming visuals, Captain." Silvester announced.

Capt. Welhmart along faces the LED screens as they begin displaying the first images of Halo. There are a number of ships orbiting the Halo and the planet. Two Citadel cruisers and seven frigates along with a few corvettes are present through space.

"Looks like they have dug in, Captain." Silverster reported.

"Damn. They've beaten us there." Capt. Welhmart grunted. "Silvester, scout the area and find us a safe spot to jump in. Keep one of the drones to keep watch on them."

"Yes, Captain."

Two of the Iris drones then leave the point to scout for a safe jump spot while the last Iris drone continues to watch over the Halo.

There are about 2 cruisers and seven frigates along with some corvettes in orbit of the planet. One frigate is currently on the ground being refueled along with the freighters stationed at the ground that carries supplies and fuel for the fleet and personnel. One survey ship is currently scouting the planet.

**Orbiting Halo**

**Citadel Asari Cruiser "Luminous Star"**

The asari cruiser is as an elegantly designed oval with four large fins at the rear. It is purple colored with and large oval opening at the front where the muzzle for the mass accelerator cannon can be seen.

**Communication Room**

At the communications room of "Luminous Star", the asari captain, She'la Merana, is conversing with the Citadel councilors through a secured frequency.

"This a great find of the century. A ring-shaped colony with intact and complete technologies for us to work upon, this is truly unbelievable." Councilor Morus said excitedly.

"How are thing going on over there?" Councilor Tevos inquired.

Capt. Merana picks up her data pad and checks the data about the outposts.

"The outposts and the bases we've set-up at the ring and the planet are already complete. We have placed sensors in space around the planet. The ships are ready to defend the ring and the planet for possible interception. The only thing left are the scientists and researchers." Capt. Merana reported.

"I see that everything is in working order." Councilor Valern commented before asking. "Have you found any weapons that we can utilize and study? Or even a working ship?"

Capt. Merana grunted a bit from the question. He already asked about weapons but kept it to herself before answering.

"Up to this day, we have found no weapons anywhere on the ring and at the city ruins below. The city is mostly consisted of damaged structures that are made of an unknown metallic material. If we do find some weapons, we may not be able to get anything from it." Capt. Merana reported. "But since the orbiting ring structure is largely intact and active. We may be able to find some useful technologies there. We largely suspect that they can be located at this location."

Capt. Merana presented a holographic bird's eye view image of a large pyramidal structure on an island in a center of a large lake. The lake is surrounded by a large wall made of an unknown metallic material.

"We deduced this place to be the command structure due to its large amount of security against both land and space based offensives." She then shows a video record of a shuttle being pushed away from the pyramidal structure and the wall. "As you can see, there are shield protecting them that prevents anything from getting in and possibly from getting out. But the wall seems to be the only access into the pyramidal structure."

"Why is that, Captain?" Councilor Morus asked. "Please explain."

Captain Merana then shows the images of large cavern openings that lead into the wall.

"These are entrances into the wall surrounding the lake. It is the only passages available but sadly we haven't been able to explore the insides of the structure for the safety of everyone. Until the research teams arrive, we can't explore any further." She explained.

"I see. It is understandable. The technology of the Forerunners is still yet to be understood and may only bring disaster rather than benefit if not careful." Councilor Morus stated.

"Good report, Captain Merana. We will be expecting results from the research teams in later times." Councilor Tevos said. "This meeting is adjourned. Good luck,Captain.

"By the Goddess, Councilors." Capt. Merana bowed before the holograms of the councilors. The holograms then vanished.

**Halo (Installation 06)**

**Citadel Outpost 3**

The outpost located in a large clearing near a mountain range. The outpost is large and mostly utilitarian in design for convenience. The outpost is composed of six buildings with metallic walls around the whole outpost.

There are located at a suitable distance from a great wall surrounding a lake with a large pyramidal structure at its center. There are guards posted around the outpost and is supplemented by some lightly armored vehicles and guard towers.

On the roof are three guards scanning the terrain. They are currently enjoying the view as they keep watch.

"This place is surreal. I can't believe that this landscape is on an orbiting ring." An asari commented as she viewed the beautiful landscape. "It feels like you're in a planet rather than in orbit."

"Very unbelievable. The engineering prowess of the Forerunners is outstanding, they must have carved out a portion of a planet to build this ring." A salarian stated. "Look at that wall."

He pointed to the large wall at a distance with a large pyramidal structure behind it.

"That takes large amount of resources to build one and much more to have it a very long one with shields."

"If the Forerunners can build this kind of structures, I wonder how powerful their weapons are?" a turian thought loudly.

"You're already asking about weapons? I know that we need weapons to match up to the UOA but…" the asari retorted. "… The technologies here can surely jump our level of technology. We may even be able to outpace the UOA."

"If I may say." The salarian jumped in. "The time needed for the technologies here to be reversed-engineered for our use will take a century if we pool the best minds of the Citadel together. Otherwise, we may not be able to utilize any of them."

The three then grow silent as they look towards the scenery.

"This ring would become a great tourist destination if this place is open to the public knowledge." The asari said in awe.

The two silently nodded as they continue to look at the scenery.

**An hour later**

**Citadel Asari Cruiser "Luminous Star"**

**CIC**

Capt. Merana is walking along with the CIC as she watches over the tasks of the crew. She is looking at the galaxy map where the marker of their position is pinpointed. She is about to leave the vicinity when the alarm klaxon blares.

"What's the situation?" Capt. Merana ordered as she headed towards the helm.

"We have inbound ships coming from the direction of the Fortis star system." The sensors operator reported. She looked at the monitor and displays fifty contacts. (Due to being inbound, the radar waves will return faster when they bounce off thr inbound targets moving at FTL.) "Ma'am, they are not the research vessels!"

"Sound the alarm! All hands! Battlestations!" Capt. Merana quickly ordered. "Alert the Bostra!"

Outside in space, the Citadel ships are forming defensive positions as they ready their mass accelerators and launch their fighters. The corvettes begin forming formation ahead of the Citadel ships.

A minute later, the unknown fleet drops out of FTL at some distance from the Halo and the Citadel ships and turns out to be the Geth fleet.

**Citadel Turian Cruiser "Bostra"**

**Bridge**

"Captain, the Geth fleet is converging on us." A turian sensors operator reported.

Behind the helm is Captain Vernoz, a turian, who is watching the formation of the incoming Geth fleet.

"All ships! Fire at will! Fighters, scatter!" Captain Vernoz ordered.

"_What in the galaxy is going on? How did they know about this location?" _Captain Vernoz thought.

Mass accelerators from the Citadel cruisers and frigates as the corvettes close in on the Geth ships and launch their disruptor torpedoes. The geth fleet accelerates towards the Citadel fleet and dedicates thirty ships to fight the Citadel vessels and the remaining twenty geth ships bypass the Citadel formation as they head straight to the Halo ring and the planet, ten ships each.

**10,000 km from Halo**

Hidden under their cloaking fields are the "Out of Sight" and the four Mobius, silently watching the battle as they prepare for their mission.

**ONI Stealth Cruiser "Out of Sight"**

**CIC**

Capt. Welhmart is watching the battle between the Citadel fleet and the unexpected Geth fleet exchanging shots with each other through the 3D projection of the holo-table. As much as he wants to think about why the Geth showed up now and more so how did they know about this location, he has a mission at hand.

"Silvester, do we have the location of the Control Room and the Library?" Capt. Welhmart ordered.

"We have positive locations, Captain." Silvester answered from the holo—table. A 3D hologram of the terrain containing both the control room and the library is displayed. The control room structure is colored orange against the blue-white surroundings while the library is colored purple.

"Good. What's the status of our teams?"

"Teams Rho, Epsilon, Faust, and Ghost are already packing up and will be ready for deployment."

"And of the package?"

"It will be ready soon, Captain. The teams need to complete their objectives before we set the 'package' ready."

"Good." Capt. Welhmart nodded. "Begin the operation."

**Teleportation Grid**

Two Spartan-IV three man teams (Rho and Epsilon), and two Cerberus Operatives five man teams (Faust and Ghost) are standing before the chambers of the Teleportation Grid.

Teams Rho and Faust take one of the chambers as Teams Epsilon and Ghost takes a separate chamber. As soon as they position themselves in the chambers, disks of compressed slispsace drop over each of them thus creating pillars before they vanish.

**Halo (Installation 06)**

**Citadel Outpost 3**

A small platoon of Geth has been dropped around the Citadel Outpost and surrounded outpost guards stationed there along with their APC's.

At one of the roof tops, a turian is firing his Punisher sniper rifle at a Geth trooper hiding behind a tree and kills it with three shots. A round the hits his kinetic barrier and quickly takes cover behind a protection panel.

"Damn." The turian cursed. "They're everywhere."

"Hold it together, Parvon. We need to defend the outpost and wait for reinforcements." The turian commander, Jarvoi Rektulan, told him.

"I just hope they arrived quickly before we get killed." The sniper wielding Turian, Parvon, replied.

On the ground, the APC's are doing their best to keep the Geth at bay as they easily take out the Geth light infantries. The defense turrets join in the fray as they send streams of rounds towards the Geth formations.

"We got big Geths coming in!" Parvon reported as he fired his sniper rifle again.

Two rockets race through one of the windows then hit a Geth Armature dead on and damages it. One of the turrets then fires at the Geth Armature and finishes it off.

The other Geth Armatures fire upon the turrets and the APC's in order to soften up the defenses. They manage to destroy one of the turrets and forces an APC to fall back behind cover. Geth drones then start flying in towards the outpost.

"WE GOT DRONES!" One of the outpost guards shouted.

MA rounds race through the air as they try to hit the Geth drones flying in for the kill. The rest of the Geth infantry strategically moves into the outpost as the outpost guards defend the entrances and keep the Geth from entering the outpost.

**Control Room**

**The Core**

Teams Rho and Faust are currently by the computer console at the Core downloading all of the contents in its databanks. This is done by connecting the console to a small highly protected metallic case containing special collection of data crystal chips. Each data crystal chip is capable of holding huge amount of information. In addition to this, the case also contains a powerful processing module to handle the river flow of data.

The three Spartans are guarding the room when the door into the room is opens and enters the Monitor responsible for the Halo Installation.

"What a mess. The constructs and the beings are messing up the installation." A sighing voice from the floating monitor said. "This is going to be troublesome after this."

The monitor then notices six armored humanoid beings at the console of the Core. His 'eye' quickly glows white as he readies his Sentinel Beam.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?" the monitor ordered.

He got an answer when one of the armored beings removed his helmet which allows him to immediately scan its bio-signature. The result brings the monitor great amount of joy and some surprise.

"A Reclaimer!" He joyfully said as he deactivated his Sentinel Beam.

He approaches the group in order to greet them facing the unmasked Reclaimer.

"Greetings, I'm 16807 Compunctious Uphold. I am the monitor of this installation." He greeted the group. "How may I be of service?"

"Nice to meet you. We'll go through the introductions later." The Cerberus Operative, call sign 'Faust One', said. "We don't have much time. We need to transfer all of the contents of the Core's database and have you evacuated."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We're going to destroy this Installation and leave nothing of it." Faust One told the Monitor.

Compunctious Uphold gasps at the statement and quickly states his counter.

"You can't destroy the installation. It is the only key to unlock the secrets of the Flood, without it we may never be able to find the cure." The monitor told him.

"We have already found the cure to the Flood but we are still working on to refine it. The weapon like Halo is no longer needed and besides I believe the Library holds a number of Flood samples in them."

"A cure!" Compunctious Uphold said in surprise. "I can't believe it, the cure to the wretched parasite that my makers failed to defeat. Your people truly are worthy of being my maker's heir to their legacy."

"We must hurry. We need to get the Core's database uploaded into the special package." He pointed to a small case connected to the Core's console.

"I will help with that inconvenience." Compuctious Uphold floated towards the special case then sent an arc of electricity to it. This then increased the speed and volume of the download which is completed in less than two minutes.

After the download is complete, the Spartan team leader, Rho One, picks up the case and stores it inside his slipspace pack. Rho One then informs the "Out of Sight" about the success of the first phase.

"May I ask a question, Reclaimer?" Compunctious Uphold asked.

"Make it quick."

"Do you even have the firepower to destroy this installation? I can have the self-destruct sequence be activated but I'm going to need the index from the Index Chamber."

"No need. We have a bomb that can decimate half a planet and fracture the rest." He smirked under his helmet.

Compunctious Uphold makes a quick calculation and founds that the said bomb is more than enough to destroy the installation and turn every bit of it to dust.

"I see. That is excellent. Not even a speck of Flood will survive the detonation."

"Good to know." Faust One replied. "Everyone prepare for transport. You too, Uphold."

Everyone moves together along with Compunctious Uphold. Disks of compressed slipspace then form over each of them and fall. They then form into pillars of light shortly before they vanish from the Core room.

**ONI Stealth Cruiser 'Out of Sight' **

**Command Bridge**

Capt. Welhmart is currently sitting at the captain's chair watching the remaining five remaining Citadel ships, one cruiser and four frigates, breaking away from their position. As the remaining eight geth ships head straight into the ring.

Silverster's avatar appears at the left pedestal and informs him that the teams Rho and Faust have done the first phase. The teams Epsilon and Ghost inform them that they have located a suitable location to detonate the NOVA-class ordnance. He nods and orders Silvester to tell the engineering to get the NOVA ready for deployment.

"Get our teams out of there and have the package delivered." Capt. Welhmart ordered before he faced the bridge crew. "Put us some distance from ground zero and get our ships ready for the detonation once the package has been delivered."

The crew obliges as they prepare the stealth cruiser's systems for the effects of NOVA detonation. The helmsman steers the ship and puts some distance between them and Halo. The communications officer informs the four Mobius about the proceeding second phase.

**Halo (Installation 06)**

Five Citadel Gunships from the Citadel Base are providing cover for the retreating personnel from the Citadel Outpost 3 through an open field. The Geth unleashes the Husks against them using their dead brethren as pockets of Geth follow them.

A Citadel gunship flies overhead and unleashes streams of rounds from its twin mass accelerator canons at the Geth troopers as those on the ground shoot down the Husks. The rounds easily drain the kinetic barriers of some Geths and destroy them.

On the ground, Commander Rektulan is shooting his Crossfire Assault Rifle at a running Husk. He unleashes a long stream of rounds before the Husk broke down. The other husks are taken down by gunfire. He is disgusted by the fact that the Geth uses their dead to fight them.

"They have no respect to the dead." He then ran to catch up with the rest.

The remaining Geth forces have stop pursuing them and proceed in occupying the whole of the Sentinel Wall.

**Citadel Security Group 101**

The security group is enroute to the system holding the ring installation at FTL speeds. Within their formation are the science vessels, carrying the scientists, researchers and their equipments, the freighters, carrying the supplies, raw materials, and parts, and lastly the carriers that haul a depot worth of fuel.

Leading the security group is the Citadel Turian Cruiser "Karvonaz" which is commanded by Capt. Herrus Norkarian. The "Karvonaz" is accompanied by seven frigates and are now nearing their destination.

**Citadel Turian Cruiser "Karvonas"**

**CIC**

"Capt. Norkarian, we're about to drop out of FTL." The turian helmsman reported.

"Thank you for the update." Capt. Norkarian replied as looked out through the bridge's windows.

"Coming out of FTL in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Mark."

The ships perform a somersault to direct their thrust forward and slow them down from faster-than-light to sub-light speeds. They then reorient their ships nose facing forward and a horrid scene comes into view.

A debris field mostly consisting of the broken husk of Citadel ships and fighters can be seen through their visual sensors along with some unknown hulls.

"All ships! Assume attack formation!" Capt. Narkorian quickly ordered. "Set scans to maximum range! I want to know if the culprit of this mess is still here."

"SIR! Detecting large amount of energy from the ring colony!" the sensors operator reported.

"Wha-" Capt. Narkorian wasn't able to complete what he is saying when an extremely bright sun burst emerged from the ring.

"Aaah!" Everyone screeched throughout the bridge as they are blinded by the burst.

**Halo (Installation 06)**

**Sentinel Wall**

The Geth forces occupying the Sentinel Wall are immediately engulfed in bright light from the NOVA detonation. The heat wave then reached them at the same time as the bright light.

The processors of all Geth aren't able to process anything before their synthetic bodies along with the Sentinel Wall atomize.

**Citadel Base**

The shuttles are being boarded by the non-essential crews as the remaining guards ready themselves for the inevitable Geth attack.

"Hurry up, everyone! We don't have all day!" Commander Rektulan urged the non-essential crews who are boarding the shuttles.

They haven't been able to react fully when the NOVA detonated. Those who are manning the defenses and facing the explosion can only turn their faces away before the heat wave instantly turn them to atoms.

The whole base and the fleeing shuttles are atomized by the massive heat wave saved those who are able to jump into FTL.

The six antimatter charges simultaneously detonate thus creating one massive blast wave that is contained by the reinforced lithium-deuteride shell. The antimatter explosion compresses and superheats the compressed lithium-deuteride core. The resulting effect creates one powerful fusion reaction and partial antimatter reaction. The generated main explosion overpowers the shell which then undergoes fusion that further increases the yield of the NOVA-class ordinance.

Its fireball fully engulfs the whole Halo as its heat wave incinerates the husks of the derelict ships and the surface of the planet.

The blast wave reaches the planet and forces fissures throughout its crust. Chunks of the planet is sent flying by the blast wave as the rest manages to absorb the rest of the force as fissures continue to increase in number or enlarges.

The blast wave isn't able to get far into space due to vacuum environment. The EMP, that the explosion generates, traverses through space causing any surviving unprotected electronics to be disrupted greatly.

**Citadel Asari Cruiser "Luminous Star"**

The cruiser is battered as its hull is decorated with cracks and holes from the damages inflicted by the Geth. The _Luminous Star_ is the only cruiser able to escape from the battle as the _Bostra_ and the rest Citadel fleet keep the Geth at bay. Its former Geth pursuers break pursuit for some reason they didn't mind to investigate.

They are unable to jump into FTL due the system failures at the mass effect cores, and the power conduits. They are only moving through their maximum sublight speed using their fusion 'torch' engines and mass-reducing field.

**Bridge**

The bridge is in bad shape as many of the consoles are on fire or emitting sparks. The galaxy map is offline as many of their systems suffer the same fate. Capt. Merana is at the bridge beside behind the helmsman, sensor operator and the navigations officer.

"Capt. Merana, I'm registering a large energy burst from the ring!" the sensors operator reported.

"What!" Capt. Merana was the only thing she can reply before the EMP wave hit the cruiser.

The EMP wave breaks down all of the remaining functioning systems to break down and explode in sparks.

"Aahhh!" Everyone in the bridge shouted as the whole bridge is filled with sparks.

The whole ship shuts down as the engines are disabled along with the mass effect core. The _Luminous Star_ slows down due to the disabled mass effect field and is now drifting through space.

**Citadel Security Group 101**

The ships of the security group are now drifting through space as their engines and mass effect cores are disabled due to the EMP wave. The ships are now working in back-up power as their crews work to get their ships up and running.

**Citadel Turian Cruiser "Karvonas"**

**Medical Bay**

Capt. Norkarian is currently at the medical bay along with most of the bridge crew suffering from the temporary blindness due to the flash of the NOVA detonation.

**Engineering Bay**

The engineers are currently working on fusion core, mass effect core and the power conduits. The head engineer is working on getting the fusion core online.

"How are the conduits?" the head engineer asked.

"They are in bad conditions, Sir." One of the engineers working on the conduits answered. "They literally got fried from the effects of the electromagnetic pulse. We need to replace them."

"Get through the replacements as fast as you can. We need to get the ship up and running before we into more trouble."

**ONI Stealth Cruiser "Out of Sight"**

**Bridge**

Capt. Welhmart and the crew watched the NOVA detonation through the video feeds at the LED screens as the protection plates are lowered to protect the crew from the nuclear flash.

The light of the detonation dissipates and reveals the shattered planet and the disabled ships at a distance.

"Sensors, status." Capt. Welhmart inquired.

"The Halo is completely annihilated, Sir." The female voice of the sensors operator reported. "The planet is completely wrecked."

"Sounds good." He replied. "Silvester, give me a complete sweep."

"Aye, Aye." Silvester's avatar replied as the lines across his avatar's overcoat glows as he performed the complete sensor sweep.

In over a minute, Silvester completes the sweep through the surrounding space and reports.

"I've detected a disabled fleet 71,000 km from the planet, one damaged Citadel cruiser of asari design roughly over 45,000 km along with two disabled shuttles."

"Thank you, Silvester. Time to go home everyone, we've completed our mission." He told the bridge crew. "Set us into slipspace routes to home."

The _Out of Sight_ and with the four Mobius activate their slipspace drive and open portals before them. They quickly enter into slipspace and the portals close behind them as soon as they get through leaving nothing behind them.

**March 1, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Serpent Nebula**

**Citadel**

**Private Sanctum**

"What do you mean that the ring is gone?" the angry Councilor Valern asked the hologram of Capt. Merana.

Capt. Merana has bandages wrapped around her forehead, left arm and a scar on her right cheek. She is currently answering the councilors about the fate of the ring (Halo as we know) along with the planet.

"We don't know, Councilor." She quipped. "We were escaping our Geth pursuers when our ship detected a massive energy burst which is followed by a powerful electromagnetic pulse that disables my ship's systems."

"Cowardly. You didn't defend the ring from the Geth. You should ha-"

"With all respect, Councilor." She shouted. "What can our fleet do? We only have two cruisers and seven frigates in orbit when the Geth arrives. There are over fifty of them. FIFTY. How are we supposed to fight them?"

"YOU DARE-"

"Hold yourself, Councilor Valern." Councilor Morus butted in. "Capt. Merana's actions and the decision of Capt. Vernoz's decision to let her ship escape with the information about the battle is right. Tactically, when faced with such overwhelming force, it is logical to flee and inform the others about the enemy."

"That's a coward's act. Capt. Vernoz is not a true Turian. A turian never backs out in a battle. He shou-"

Councilor Tevos cuts him off.

"That's enough, Councilor."

Councilor Valern growls as he closes his mouth. Councilor Tevos and Councilor Valern have a staring match for a short while before Councilor Valern looks away. Councilor Tevos then looks at Capt. Merana as the tension in the atmosphere slightly lessens.

"Do you have any salvaged information from the Forerunner ring, Capt. Merana." Councilor Tevos asked.

"Not anything useful, Councilor. We merely have images and a sketch of the forerunner defenses which is mostly about their shields." Capt. Merena solemnly answered. "We haven't been able to gather anything useful before the Geth arrived. I'm sorry, Councilor."

Councilor Tevos merely sigh as she knows that they just lost the find of the century. A chance to prove themselves worthy as leaders of the galaxy. That chance slips out of their hands and lost it into oblivion.

"Does the Geth have anything to do with the explosion of the Forerunner ring, Capt. Merana?" Councilor Morus asked.

Capt. Merana merely shakes her head as she sadly answers.

"We have no information regarding that, Councilor. But possible since they focus their forces on occupying the Wall surrounding the pyramidal structure according to the survivors from the ring."

"I see. That is grave news."

"We'll discuss this in another time." Councilor Tevos told Capt. Merana. "Get yourself some rest. May the Goddess protect you."

"Will do, Councilor." Capt. Merana's hologram winked out.

Councilor Morus shakes his head in disappointment from the loss of the Forerunner ring and the ruins on the planet.

"This is grave news. Not only we lost one of the greatest find of the century, the Geth have shown themselves interested in to the technology of the Forerunners." Councilor Morus said.

"Yes, the Geth have not been seen for over three centuries since the Quarians evicted them from their homeworld." Councilor Tevos replied. "The presence of the Forerunners must have gotten their attention but how did they knew about the location of the ring?"

Not one of the two councilors is able to answer as they know nothing or even explain about it.

"We're going to need to overhaul our security. If the Geth we're able to know about the location of the Geth even with the outmost secrecy." Councilor Valern finally said. "If that is the case, we've been compromised."

The rest of the councilors nodded in agreement before they all retire for the day. They have a lot of things ahead of them.

**March 3, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Nemean Abyss**

**Tortuga**

**Tortuga Capital Building**

**Conference Chamber**

The leaders of various groups are now finalizing their plans and are assessing the progress of the number of elements involving the invasion of Elysium. They are also reviewing the battle at Shanxi which is led by Commander Vyrnnus, who is also present, in order to assess the strength of the UTF.

"Impressive stations. They are armed with massive cannons capable of annihilating a fleet in one shot." A salarian commented.

"And don't forget. They have immensely large warships that outsize the Destiny Ascension." Commander Vyrnnus reminded him.

"Good thing Elysium doesn't have one of them due to the insistence of the Citadel." A batarian warlord said. "How are our forces coming in?"

A turian checks his data pad before reporting.

"Most of our forces are able to secure a foothold at the city of Deson which is under the authority of the Citadel." He started. "We are also able to layout the plans for the covert insertion to bypass any possible defenses that Elysium may have."

"Do you have any reports about the strength of the CSN? I haven't been able to face them at Shanxi but what I gather is correct, they are technologically more advance." Commander Vyrnnus inquired.

A salarian intelligence officer then answered.

"We only know that they mainly use plasma-base weaponries and have strong armies at their disposal. But with Elysium being one of the trading hubs between their space and the rest of the galaxy, there is minimal military presence at the planet."

"I see. This is going to be easy and the Citadel made it easier…" the batarian warlord said. "… How are our _other_ assets doing?"

The salarian intel officer rechecks his data pad before answering.

"She is about to land into the space port at city of Terran Nova which is under the authority of the UOA. Along with her _crew_."

The batarian warlord smiles at that as he knows that the pieces are in place.

**Skyllian Verge**

**Tiberia Star System**

**Elysium**

**New Terra Space Port**

A luxury cruiser is landing over an open concrete pad of the space port. The ground docking clamps then hold the cruiser in place as it shuts down its engines and its ramps descend.

A dark blue young asari wearing a tight fashionable white bodysuit with designs around it, is one of the first to disembark from the cruiser as she descends through the ramp.

At the bottom of the ramp, she is met by a group of Elysium Police Officers consisting of Humans, Sangheilis and Unggoys.

They then greeted her as she and her asari manager are escorted through a crowd of her fans waiting at the space port. They consist mostly of asari, turians and other Citadel-affiliated races.

"This is going to be a great success for you career. Don't you think?" The manager said to the singer.

"Sure is." The gleeful voice of the singer answered.

_OK that wraps this chapter up. Sorry for the LONG time for the update. Final exams have been tough and my mind hasn't been working effectively._

_Be sure to leave a review for this. See you soon. The Battle of Elysium is getting near._


	16. Calm Before the Storm

_Sorry for the delay. This chapter gives me a headache along with the various chores at home. I got the writer's block that greatly contributes the delay. I hope you guys like it._

_NOTE: I just changed the speed of the Spirit of Fire. Sorry about that since I haven't been able to get the speed for ships. I originally used the speed said from the game 'EVE Online' but now I have found the speed of the UNSC Frigate In Amber Clad which is at 1,000,000 meters per second at Halo Wikia. Sorry for the wrong information._

* * *

Chapter 15: Calm Before the Storm

**March 3, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**UTF Space**

**173 Tarsonis System**

**Planet "Tarsonis IV"**

Tarsonis IV is an industrial planet within the 'Inner Colonies' that surprisingly survived the Great War. This is possibly from the fact that the Covenant concentrated their forces to Earth due to the unearthed "Artifact" at New Mombasa. The rest of the surviving Inner Colonies are merely bypassed by the Covenant forces that allows most of those colonies to remain unscathed.

**Tarsonis Capital City**

**Rodriguez Enterprise HQ**

**Rodriguez Enterprise** is a family-owned company established in 2060 on Earth as a construction company for housing and commercial structures. They expanded their field during the 2080's. It ventured to the construction of space and lunar colonies, and had begun ventures for space travel.

The family-owned company had grown into a mega-corporation that either operated or owned a large number of subsidiaries. The enterprise supports many companies and research groups that give the companies associated with the Rodriguez Enterprise an advantage. Many of the corporation assets were away from the Sol, and the Epsilon Eridani systems which also allow them to grow considerably during the post-war in multiple fields.

**Serenity Shipyards **designs, and builds military vessels for the UTF Navy as well as many private and commercial vessels for the civilian market. The company is responsible for the construction of the Phoenix-class Colony ships and the first to deliver the Ark-class Colony ships, during the 2570, which is personally, designed Dr. Hasley. It utilizes reversed-engineered Forerunner technologies and some exotic human technologies that will ease the terraforming process, and allow colonization to proceed faster and more efficient.

**Ratchet Industries** is established in 2572 which specializes in the manufacture of high-end military and civilian equipment and gadgets. These include the latest "Tau Power Manipulation", "Aurora-XI Engines" and many also developed highly advance weaponry for the UTFSC, in conjunction with other weapons company for some of them, which includes the anti-matter charge Arrow missiles.

**Office of the CEO**

At the table, the CEO of the Rodriguez Enterprise is currently sitting at his corporate table working through his files and documents. At the marble plaque at the front of his desk, Cipriano B. Rodriguez, CEO' is engraved.

He has black bushy hair with some streaks of white hair, slightly fair skin, muscular built, black narrow eyes, and has a thin long scar mark running over his left eye down to his left cheek.

He is the sole owner of the large company as his parents passed away and Allen Rodriguez, an Admiral and his twin brother, is declared KIA in 2576. He died after successfully holding off 20 Brute ships from the remnants of the Covenant Loyalists with his one ship, a Marathon-II class Cruiser named _Valkyrie_.

His twin brother Allen was married to Ki 'Knowmi, a female Sangheili, the daughter of the Great Imperial Admiral Ry 'Knowmi due to the traditions for alliance that is practiced by the Sangheili race in ancient times before the formation of the Covenant.

As he works through the documents with his personal computer which has three hinged hologram glass screens and a hologram keyboard at a flat glass plate before him, a female AI appears from a small circular projector at his right. She has short cropped gray hair, built yet slim body and wearing a cyan bodysuit with white torso. She then smiles a bit before talking to the president.

"You're working pretty fast don't you think, Sir." She asked with an almost child-like voice.

"I need to get through these things before I can take my leave." A strong voice from CEO Rodriguez replied. "Once I get through this that will make things a bit easier on you while I'm away."

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll make sure this company won't go down without you being notified to stop it." The AI answered confidently.

"I know you won't." He then finishes the last of the documents before slumping into the chair. "Also, be sure to keep our boys in line, Sunny. I know they will be up to no good while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about them, Sir. They won't be able to do anything while you're gone." The AI, Sunny, answered confidently. "And I will be using my android body from this time on, to get some quality time with Alice."

CEO Rodriguez chuckles a bit from Sunny's statement as he shuts down the computer before replying.

"Just keep things here up and running till I get back from where ever I'm going." He then stood up from his chair. "You two take care, and try not to break any bones."

He then leaves his office with an ease of mind.

* * *

**Tiberia Star System**

**Elysium**

**New Terra City**

The city is the crown jewel of Elysium as it is the primary location of many prominent companies from both the UTF and the CSN such as the Suzuyama Communications, Macrosoft Electronics, Ful'khar Industries and Na'ram Enterprise.

From here, the companies outsource their trade and services to the galactic market. Elysium actually rivals Illium in terms of trade volume and wealth. But the only difference between the two planets is that the manufacture and trade of advance computer technology, weapons and military equipment are prohibited. As such, New Terra is built with the idea of beauty, commerce and prowess in mind.

Glass wall skyscrapers, silver-metal towers clusters scatter across the city where most of the corporate headquarters are located along with condominiums and hotels. At the other parts of the city, smaller trading centers, shops, communities, entertainment centers and government offices.

At the outskirts of New Terra, the 'New Terra Spaceport' is located west of the city within an open field and the 'Elysium Space Elevator' is located with some distance east of the city. Surrounding them are the various hangars, warehouses and security centers.

Elysium is divided in two sides between the UOA and the Citadel communities. Many Citadel races have migrated to Elysium for a chance of fortune and better living conditions. UOA military presence and defenses are low especially the ODP's and battle stations even if Elysium can afford such defenses due to the insistence of the Councilors that such defenses will endanger their people.

**District 17**

Among the various civilian vehicles is an unmarked SUV. It is a SUV-version of the 2553 civilian warthog with navy blue paint a double white strip running from the front to the back. At the driver's seat is Sgt. Austin Weeks (Age of 43, Human, former ODST), beside him is Sgt. Perzen (Age of 34, Unggoy) and at the passenger seat is Lt. Kol 'Tomomee (Age of 39, Sangheili, former Minor). Their passenger beside Lt. 'Tomomee is the asari singer, Palena, who is enjoying the view of the city.

* * *

Palena is the most famous singer in the Citadel who only debuted nearly 10 years ago. Her latest songs accumulated over 12 billion credits for the first week and still increasing. The most surprising information about her is that she is only 35 years old but has a singing talent and voice of a matron asari.

Sgt. Perzen is using a special rebreather system that allows him and other Unggoy to breathe methane without using the enormous tanks on their backs. Instead it uses a conversion system that greatly decreases the volume of the tank and increases its capacity to either store or generate methane.

The system is developed by the Unggoy Hegemony after its formation and the creation of the CSN. This is purposed for their race's comfort when they are at methane-depleted atmospheres. The methane can also be injected directly through some means, either through their nostrils or mouths, into their lungs which allows them to breathe without the mask.

* * *

They are currently travelling through the city to the commercial district. They are passing through tall buildings with multiple holo-screens or plasma flat screens displaying commercials and signs.

At the isles and some terraces of the buildings, various trees and plants are planted in them. This gave the building a mixture of veggie green and glassy metal view.

She has never seen such architecture which is a mix of various cultures finely. The towering figure of the space elevator can be seen over the buildings that pierced through the clouds. When the SUV warthog then pass a clearing, she can see the base of the space elevator.

"Wow…" She cooed in awe as she traced the height of the space elevator from the bottom up. "I've never seen such skyscraper! What is that?"

The three chuckle a bit from her reaction causing for Palena to be confused with them. Sgt. Weeks then explains to her what the structure is.

"That is what you call a space elevator." He pointed to the structure. "It basically carries passengers and cargo from the ground to space without the use of any space vehicles."

"How can such structure be built?" She asked inquisitively. "I never encounter such structures even at Illium."

"It's rather complicated to explain it in plain terms, Ms. Palena." He then scratched his head. "We had started using those space elevators for over 200 years."

"Wow…" She then looked outside her window looking at the city and landscape.

The tour of the city continues for a few hours as they drive and have Palena look around. They then pull over at the Elysium Central Mall where most of the shops and stores of many franchises are located.

**Elysium Central Mall**

**Mervin's Café**

Inside the café, Palena and her police escorts sit around a table in pairs, Sgt. Weeks and Sgt. Perzen on one side, and Lt. 'Tomomee and Palena on the other.

Before each of them, a hologram of the menu appears displaying the café's menu. Three police escorts place their orders as Palena still decides what to eat.

The three police escorts are currently wearing civilian clothing since wearing their police uniforms will get attention.

* * *

Sgt. Weeks is wearing a camouflage jacket, gray shirt and brown pants. Sgt. Perzen is wearing a silver-gray colored body suit. Lt. 'Tomomee is wearing a large brown leather jacket, black shirt and a pair of Sangheili-fitted jeans.

Sgt. Weeks has rough white skin, red narrow eyes, black hair and muscular built. He has an X-shaped scar at his left cheek that he got from his time at the ODST.

Palena on the other hand is wearing a white asari tight dress with thin black lines running vertically. She is also wearing a pair of earrings, and a thin necklace.

* * *

The three police escorts have ordered burgers, coffees and donuts for themselves though the holo-menu. Palena still hasn't decided what to order since it will be her first time to eat food from the UOA.

"Still haven't decided what to eat, Miss Palena." Lt. 'Tomomee asked.

"Yes." She answered as she looked at the menu. "Do you have any suggestions on what should I eat?"

Kol looks at Austin for an answer. Sgt. Weeks then sighs a bit before scanning the menu.

"A chicken fillet and a jasmine tea." Sgt. Weeks suggested. "Enough to satisfy her taste."

"Jasmine tea? What is that?" Palena asked. "I hope it is like some teas I tried back at Thessia. They are quite delightful."

Sgt. Weeks collects his thoughts first before he answers her question.

"It is a green tea with the extracts from the jasmine flower. It is sweet and soothing." He described. "I tasted some of them before and I can guarantee the taste. It will be good for your voice."

"Alright. I'll order them." Palena ordered the set through her holo-menu.

A few minutes later, a waiter brings in their orders over their table. The waiter places their orders before each of them. The waiter then leaves their table to serve the others.

The three undercover police eat their burgers while the Palena slices a piece of the chicken fillet and takes a bite. Palena likens the taste of the chicken meat in her taste bud that she quickly eats another piece.

The three police finish their burgers and drink their coffees. They then focus on their prized order, the donuts. Austin is the first to grab one, butternut, and bites it with great delight. Sgt. Perzen and Lt. 'Tomomee then grab their own donuts, choco and bavarian, and start munching them.

Palena drinks her tea after finishing her chicken fillet. The jasmine tea sooths her throat as the sweetness of the jasmine hits her taste buds. She takes small gulps of the tea before she sets it down over the table. She then notices her police escorts eating ringed dough (?). She becomes curious on why they enjoy them so much.

"Umm… What are those?"

Sgt. Weeks finishes his donut first before answering her.

"That is a donut. One of the best baked goods by man." Sgt. Weeks said with pride.

"I can personally guarantee satisfaction. The taste and texture is exquisite." Lt. 'Tomomee said before he took another piece.

"Try it." Sgt. Perzen said happily as he munched another one. "It is very tasty. That reminds me, I will order a pack to bring home with me."

Palena could have sweat dropped by their insistence and reaction to the specific baked dough. She then decides to try it out.

"Alright. If you insist."

She picks a dark brown piece and takes a small bite from it. The taste and texture of the dough quickly reach her taste buds. She founds the 'donut' to be very appetizing and takes a larger bite from it.

"My… this is very appetizing…" She then smiled as she chews the donut. She then swallowed the piece. "This is way different than most food I ate. But this is amazing."

"Glad you like it." Sgt. Weeks smiled at her before eating his butternut donut.

As they eat the donuts, news is currently being displayed at a large plasma screen behind them.

* * *

[Citadel News Network]

A light blue asari is reporting about the latest news about a Hanar preaching at the Presidium in the Citadel.

_"Earlier today in the Citadel, a Hanar is preaching about the prowess of the Protheans compared to the Forerunners. The Hanar also claims that the claims of the UOA about the Forerunners being the masters of the galaxy._

_Here is the recording of Hanar earlier."_

The screen then displays the recording of the Hanar preaching at the Presidium.

_"This one does not believe in the fabricated statements of the UOA about the Forerunners being the masters of the galaxy._

_The Protheans are the true masters of the galaxy. They have built the Citadel and the mass relays that we now see and use. This one firmly believes in the Protheans because the Hanar are the product of the Protheans' intervention._

_This one firmly believes in the Protheans and will continue to spread the truth."_

The recording ends and the scene returns to the asari reporter.

_"As you have just seen, the Hanar firmly believes that the Protheans true masters of the galaxy and not the Forerunners. The Citadel and Mass relays are the proofs of the status of the Protheans in regards to galactic legacy._

_The UOA have not given any statements in regards to the Hanar's preaching and still remains quiet as of this time."_

* * *

Palena and the others have already left the Mervin's café after the news broadcast. Sgt. Perzen has bought a pack of donuts to bring home.

The three police escorts are currently following Palena as she looks through the windows to check their merchandises.

She enters various shops selling fashionable clothing, mostly of human design due to the fact that only human clothing will fit her. She tries out each clothes she takes interest in. They include jackets, jeans, shirts, tank tops, skirts, shoes, long socks, and some accessories.

After going through five stores, the police escorts are having a hard time. They are carrying her purchases which contain various clothes and accessories. Sgt. Weeks is easily carrying the six bags, three on each hand, due to his ODST training. But he is grieving to the fact that he is being used as a bell boy rather than as security. Sgt. Perzen and Lt. 'Tomomee are carry four bags each plus one for Perzen's donuts.

Palena then notices a certain store that peaks her attention. She quickly heads towards the store as her three police escorts follow suite. This is then Sgt. Weeks recognizes the store that Palena is heading.

_"Aw hell no!"_ He thought with great discomfort.

Sgt. Perzen seems to be having the same ideas and is grieving as well.

The only one oblivious about the store that Palena is entering is Lt. 'Tomomee. He is only knows the general ideas about humans but not the fine details.

Sgt. Weeks walks beside Sgt. Perzen which the Unggoy notices. Sgt. Perzen then slows down as Sgt. Weeks lowers himself and whispers something into the Unggoy's ear.

Sgt. Perzen's eyes blink as he listens to Sgt. Weeks. He then motions him to face his left ear to him. He then whispers to Sgt. Weeks. They break contact then face each other. They then nod together before looking at Lt. 'Tomomee's back.

_**Victoria's Secret**_

Inside the shop, Palena checks out the number of collections of the store. Lt. 'Tomomee follows her through the store which earns a few chuckles from the staff.

Many of the collection are hanged while the rest are worn by mannequins.

Palena then grabs a number of sets before heading to the changing room. Lt. 'Tomomee, who is still oblivious but somewhat curious about the clothing, stays before the changing room as he waits for her to change.

He then notices the absence of the Sgt. Weeks and Sgt. Perzen behind him. He looks around him with a worrisome look since he is left alone to guard the asari.

His thoughts are disturbed when the asari singer called out to him.

"Um… Kol, where are Austin and Perzen?" Palena asked while she peeked through the door.

"I don't know. They were behind me some time ago." He then looked around him.

"I think I know why."

"Why is that?" Lt. 'Tomomee asked curiously.

"I haven't worn anything like this before since most asari don't have this kind of clothing." Palena said shyly.

She slowly opens the door which then reveals her near nude appearance. She only wears stylish dark purple two-piece underwear with pink-colored edges and frills.

Lt. 'Tomomee freezes in his position and unable to move as he looks at Palena's figure. He can feel some of his blood rising up to his head and making him slightly dizzy. The staff is now laughing lightly at his demise and to the asari's embarrassment which also includes the manager.

The manager then orders one of the staff to assist the asari and sort them out.

_**Outside Victoria's Secret**_

Sgt. Weeks and Sgt. Perzen are seating on a nearby bench, checking their omni-tools, waiting for the two to come out of the lingerie store.

* * *

**March 5, 2614/ 2182 CE**

**Epsilor Eridani**

**Reach**

**Serenity Orbital Shipyard**

Within one of the docks of the Serenity, the newly refitted Horizon-class Support Carrier Spirit of Fire (II) which is being prepared for the nearing departure.

The crew has already boarded the carrier and the complements of marines, ODST's, Spartans, vehicles and fighters have already been loaded. There are also a small complement of CSN Special Ops, hundreds of Huragoks, and drones.

**UTFN Support Carrier **_**Spirit of Fire (II)**_

**Command Bridge**

Capt. Shiro Rodriguez is sitting at the command chair behind the semi-circular station consoles – weapons, navigation, helm, and sensors – and the bridge's panoramic armored view ports.

The holo-projector table which also acts as the galaxy map is located behind the command seat. Surrounding the projector table are the rack of weapons and the communications section. This is also the location of the Combat Information Center.

At the helm, the newly promoted Lt. Jeff "Joker" Moreau is excited about his new position. Being at the helm of the magnificent ship made him all think back on how it happened.

_[Flashback]_

After the trial runs of the_ Spirit of Fire (II) _through the Epsilon Eridani system, Jeff "Joker" Moreau is taking his break at the cafeteria of the Serenity Orbital Shipyard with some of his fellow helmsman and pilots.

"Man, the Spirit of Fire is awesome. Those Aurora-BX10's packs a lot of power." Joker told them. "The _Spirit of Fire _moves more like a battle cruiser rather than a carrier."

"How fast are we talking here?" One his fellow pilots asked.

"The_ Spirit of Fire_ can reach speeds up to 790 K meters per second. Which is the speed for the battle cruiser."

The pilot whistles at Joker's statement as the others look surprised.

"Wow... No kidding."

"I wish I can be the one who will pilot that ship." Joker drank from his glass. "That would be awesome."

"Good, I was thinking the same thing." a reptilian voice said behind Joker.

Joker quickly looks behind him and found the captain of the _Spirit of Fire (II) _standing before him with his hands behind his back. Joker quickly stands up, who is slown down by his 'bad' leg, and gives the Sangheili captain a salute. The others also follow suite and give him a salute.

"At ease, everyone. No need to be overly formal. Could I have your time for a while?"

Joker is quite surprised from the captain's request but he decided to oblige.

"Yes, sir." Joker looked to the others and said. "See you guys later."

The others wave at him as Joker follows Capt. Shiro Rodriguez out of the cafeteria.

Inside Capt. Shiro's temporary office in the shipyard, Capt. Shiro is discussing some terms that surprises Joker.

"You seriously want me to be at the helm of the Spirit of Fire (II)?" The surprised Joker said.

"Yes, Lt. Jr. Moreau. You're one of the best helmsmen and pilot here in Reach. You are also having the best record among others." Capt. Shiro told him. "And also with the way you handle the Spirit of Fire during the trial runs, I can trust you handling my ship."

"It is a pleasure to hear that, Sir. But still -" Joker hesitated. "- even though I'm one of the best helmsmen in the navy, I don't have enough rank to take it."

"That can be arranged. I'll arrange your promotion from Lieutenant, Junior Grade to full Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Captain." Joker saluted.

_[Flashback End]_

Capt. Shiro Rodriguez orders for full systems diagnostics throughout the whole ship. In less than five minutes, the results come in.

"Aurora-BX10 MHD Fusion Drives and the Generation-V-C Slipspace Drive are fully functional." The head engineer first reported. "Reactor Units one to three are operating at 100% and the power conduits are operating perfectly."

"Primary weapons are working at peak condition." The weapons officer reported. "Close-in Weapon systems are responding perfectly. Shield generators are in excellent condition."

"Slipspace and real-space communication arrays are fully operational." The communications officer reported.

"Navigational beacons are working properly and all sensors and navigational equipment have finished diagnostics." Navigations officer reported.

"Stealth and cloaking systems are working properly. Our ECM and counter cyber-incursion systems are fully operation." The ship's specialist smart AI "Nikolai" reported.

"All crews have checked in and all complements are accounted for." The ship's main smart AI "Daniel" reported. "We also have guests onboard."

Capt. Shiro's hearing peaked at Daniel's statement of guests.

"Who are our guests?" Capt. Shiro inquired.

He receives his answer when the bridge's door opens and admits two persons inside. He looks at them and found himself surprised.

One is Admiral John "Master Chief" Angelus wearing his white navy officer uniform and his uncle, former Maj. Gen. Cipriano B. Rodriguez wearing his old army suit.

Everyone in the bridge quickly give them a salute, mostly to Admiral Angelus, which they dutifully return before the crew return to their posts.

Capt. Shiro then approaches the two at the CIC and greets them.

"I didn't expect to see you here in the _Spirit of Fire_, Admiral. Why are you here?"

"It is of immediate emergency that needed my outmost attention. You will be diverted from your primary objective and head to Arcturus Station at the Exodus cluster." Admiral Angelus stated.

"I understand, Admiral." Capt. Shiro then looked at his uncle. "And I suppose you're the one that the admiral is talking about who will be joining us, Sir?"

"You got me. I am here as an armory officer for the Spirit of Fire. Since I designed most of the new weapons that is requisitioned to your troops here and have the blueprints for them." Cipriano 'Ratchet' Rodriguez answered.

"Good to have you onboard, Sir." Capt. Shiro then took his place at the command chair. "All right, time to embark. Lt. Moreau, take her out."

"Aye, aye, Sir. I just hope we don't have another engine problem and scratch the paint like last time." Lt. 'Joker' Moreau joked.

"Joker! Don't jinx us!" 'Daniel' strongly reminded him by his side.

"Ok… Ok, I'm just kidding." He replied with a smile. "Starting up the main drives."

The seven MHD Fusion Drives behind the stealth carrier. The MHD Fusions are arranged in an elongated hexagon with five at the center and one at each side.

Bright blue glows appears at the nozzles of each engines then blue exhausts shoot out from the engines and slowly pushes the support carrier out of the docking hangar.

The _Spirit of Fire (II)_ gracefully flies through space as its reaches a suitable distance from the orbital shipyard before it engages its Generation-V-C slipspace drive.

A swirling disk of blue and white appears before the stealth carrier then the carrier dives into the slipspace portal. Once the _Spirit of Fire_ passes through the portal, the portal closes and disappears.

* * *

**[Undisclosed System Coordinates]**

**[Undisclosed Location]**

Air shuttles and other vehicles fly through the clear blue sky and around buildings and a few skyscrapers in the city. Inside one of those buildings, a group of races which composes of asari, turians and salarians is organizing their weapons and equipment.

"Is everything ready?" a high-ranking asari inquired.

A turian faces her before reporting.

"All of our agents have reported in. Weapons and equipment are all ready for use."

"Good, that should get our mission done here." The asari replied as she looked out a window. "Those pirates are going to make our job much easier."

Out in the window, she can see the long tube structure beyond a mountain range that pierces up into the sky. She then smiles as she watches the tower with awe.

"_If tall towers are the symbol of power, these humans have the greatest power that other races wish to attain."_ The asari thought. _"I will have my hands on that power an."_

* * *

**Terminus Systems**

**Unknown Location**

A large fleet containing hundreds of warships with various designs is assembling before a mass relay. Ships at the frontlines form into groups before using the mass relay for quick transition.

The crew and the 'soldiers' at the ships are getting thrilled from the nearing battle against the forces at Elysium.

* * *

_This wraps this chapter up. I'll work on the next chapter "Battle of Elysium". I'll have to get some words from everyone who wishes to contribute to the battle scenes. If any of you is interested, send me a PM. See you soon guys._


	17. Battle of Elysium Pt 1

_I apologize for the extremely long time to update this. I had to debate various topics about this and the following chapters with my partners. Well as promised here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle of Elysium – Part 1

**[Undisclosed Date]**

**Widow System, Serpent Nebula**

**Citadel**

At an unknown location in the Citadel, inside a heavily secured, and sealed chamber there are two Spectres conversing receiving their final orders from Councilor Valern personally.

"Do you two understand the mission?" Councilor Valern asked them with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Councilor." Saren, the best Turian Spectre, and Naenia, an Asari Spectre, nodded.

"Good." He replied before looking at them more seriously. "Do you know what to do when capture is inevitable?"

"Yes, Councilor." Saren/Naenia answered.

Councilor Valern lightly nods as he is satisfied that they both know what to do before dismissing them. The two Spectres then leave the chamber leaving the councilor to his own devices.

* * *

**March 9, 2614 / 2182 CE**

**Attican Traverse**

**[Unknown Location]**

There are over one hundred ships is currently forming before a primary relay that will connect them to another star cluster in the Attican Traverse. This is one of the battle groups that consists the whole combined Terminus fleet. This particular battle group is the main battle group of the fleet.

Among them are two undercover vessels that are actually advance recon vessels commissioned by the Citadel. The ships joined the Terminus fleet through some ghost companies that the Citadel used for their intelligence gathering, and covert operations for the STG and Spectres for this mission.

The recon vessels have been reporting the status of the Terminus Fleet to the Citadel through the use of encrypted message relay system that allowed them to communicate with their superiors without getting intercepted.

**Citadel Recon Vessel **_**Silver Talon**_

**Observation Deck**

Watching the Terminus ships through the large view port, Spectre Saren is standing before the view with his arms crossed across his chest and scrutinizing the ships. Many of the ships looked newly refitted no doubt many of them had received upgrades and new technologies.

Initial reports given by the STG stated that many of the ships came from 'special' projects of various companies or Terminus powers that wished to field them.

The defeat of the Turian invasion fleet during the "Incident of Relay 314", as he preferred to call it like many nationalistic turians four years ago, brought humiliation to the Hierarchy and the turian pride. Desolas Arterius, his brother, lost an arm and leg from one of the so-called plasma grenades from the humans. Desolas refused to take any operation or help from the humans but allowed them to patch him up. Now Desolas is out of the military service due to his amputations.

He wanted to get his revenge against the UOA, against the humans mostly, and make them pay for the humiliation and the suffering. He had more than one way to do such things.

He had personally asked the Council to allow him to lead the operation to monitor the fleet. The councilors gave him the mission in hopes of success as he is their best agent. He wanted the mission because he wanted to see the UOA ships especially the human ships to be crushed by the powers that threatened the Citadel and its constituents.

His omni-tool chimed indicating a message. He checked the message after activating the omni-tool and read it to be from STG officer Lt. Taros. He deactivated his omni-tool then headed to the door of the observation deck.

**Intelligence Gathering Room**

Lt. Taros is currently reporting to Spectre Saren about his team's progress about some of the new technologies used by ships from 'special' projects of various organizations.

"What do you have for me, Taros?" Saren asked with his arms crossed.

On the other side of the projector table at the middle of the room, Lt. Taros pressed a button over his holo-screen. The projector table then projected listed images of the 'special' project ships along with their supposed new features.

Lt. Taros is an operative of the Special Task Group that specialized in various clandestine operations such as assassinations, intelligence gathering, counterterrorism and other operations. Lt. Taros specializes in intelligence gathering, espionage and counterterrorism which made him a perfect candidate to be part of the operation.

"Well here is some of the information we gathered." He began. "First will be the _dense cloud field_ from the Dorenas Technologies from Terminus space. It uses large amounts of metallic or ablative dusts within a mass effect field to absorb the energy from energy weapons before it hits the ablative armor." He paused. "I doubt this is going to be effective against the energy weapons used by the Federation and the Confederation due to their high energy levels."

Saren nodded in agreement since he knew how much energy the two foreign powers' energy weapons projected.

"Next is the _magnetic particle shield_ from the Xerves Corporation from Citadel space. It's a rather innovative shielding that is primarily used as protection from concentrated radiation from active stars. This one is a stronger version of the system and capable of shielding against highly concentrated energy. It is somewhat effective against the energy weapons but it required large amount of power to operate."

"_That's a useful technology."_ Saren thought. "What else do you have? Any information on their weapons?"

Lt. Taros looked through his list and found a few worthwhile. He touched a few buttons and the images and data on them appear on the projector.

"Well here are a few worthwhile weapons and ammunitions that caught our attention." He started. "There are phasic shells and the proton shells which are similar to their smaller counterparts but more potent due to the nature of the UOA's shielding which is weak against particle or plasma based weapons. There are the high explosive shells that use powerful high explosives within its core to inflict as much damage as possible."

"That's a first. How come our forces haven't been able to develop them?" Saren inquired with some irritation. Knowing that the Terminus powers have stronger weapons didn't sit with him well.

"I have no answer for that, Spectre." Lt. Taros blankly answered.

"Very well. Anything else?"

"Not much. Though there are reports of nuclear warheads enhanced with e-zero for greater explosive yield. Lastly are the reports about a particle weapon and other technologies from the Collectors."

"Collectors? The rumored race that trade technologies in exchange for some 'special' individuals?" Saren raised an eyebrow.

"The same ones, Spectre." Lt. Taros nodded.

"Gather more information about those technologies. Whatever the Collectors gave to these pirates we must know about them." Saren ordered to him. "I have to make a report to the Council."

"We will gather what we can, Spectre."

Saren then left the intelligence room to make a report for the latest finding. With the current position of the Terminus Fleet, their attack won't start in a few more days.

Unknown to all of them, there is an ONI task group tailing the Terminus Fleet which consists of two Mobius and three Prowlers. Ever since ONI got wind of the impending attack from their intelligence sources, ONI has been dispatching ships to monitor the battle groups of the Terminus Fleet.

* * *

**March 11, 2714 / 2182 CE [8:14 AM – Galactic Standard Time]**

**Tiberia Star System**

**Elysium**

Increasing influx of tourists is pouring into the UOA trading planet through the space ports in the cities, both Citadel and UOA affiliated, around the planet ever since the announcement of Palena's concert location at the Kingdome Stadium in New Terra.

Now that her concert is about to start in two days, Palena's fans are starting to pour in greater volume. Ferries and civilian cruisers start to fill the space lanes along with regular cargo traffic as security had been increased to accommodate them.

Police pelicans and Security Phantoms constantly patrol the UOA-affiliated skies for sky and street traffic as slim police Genets which is now equipped with anti-gravity generators for flight and modified Security Spectres patrol the streets.

Highways and skyways are also experiencing heavy traffic as air shuttles and ground vehicles move in and out of New Terra as the world's capital city and the main trading hub between the UOA and the rest of the galaxy.

**High Orbit**

**New Terra Station**

The orbital station is the main base of operation for the Elysium Defense Fleet which is under the combined command of the UTF and CSN. There are currently fifteen light capital ships, eight UTF Navy vessels and seven CSN Navy vessels, which are posted in defense of Elysium.

There are four Aurora-class frigates, three Perseus-class destroyers and one Keyes-class Heavy Cruiser for the UTF side, and four destroyers (650 meters), two frigates and one cruiser for the CSN side.

There are also ten Jaguar-class corvettes for the UTF and ten scout corvettes for the CSN that are scouting the local space of UOA.

As stated before there are currently no ODP's or battle stations in orbit of the planet as the Councilors demanded unless they are allowed to send Citadel-approved inspectors into them. This is much to the dismay of the UOA leaders and to the outrage of the military officers from the UTF and the CSN. They instead had installed defense satellites in orbit above their region of the planet and fortified the orbital station that is connected to New Terra ground station via space elevator.

The station is composed of one large dome with four smaller inverted hexagon pyramids at its bottom. The inverted pyramids' tops are connected by a large cross, acting as stabilizers for the orbital elevator line, with a large cylinder at the center and attached to the dome. The station colored light metallic gray as the windows and signs around the station brightly shined around the station.

The dome serves as the main portion of the station as its holds the NTS's command center, living habitats, commercial centers, parks, gardens and hangar bays. The inverted hexagon pyramids serve as docking ports, refit stations, and shipping bays. The cylinder serves as the climber station where the NTS's climber system, similar to train stations, the passenger transports called Welcome Wagons, and cargo freighters move passengers and cargoes through the New Terra Orbital Elevator. The climber station is connected to the port stations via multiple large tube umbilical and to the dome via vertical lift system.

**Commercial Section A-4**

The vast section is bustling with various activities as different races from the known galaxy either trading, eating, bargaining and chatting. The commercial section is filled with various shops, restaurants, cafe and stores that provide various commercial goods, cuisines and services for those who will stay at the station.

_**Ignacio's Eatery**_

The restaurant is packed with costumers from various races, even batarians and a few Krogans at some occasions, ordering home-cooked human meals. The restaurant mostly used smooth wood panels at the walls and light brown ceramic tiles that gave the place a warm look. It had wooden table top, supported by a thin steel frame, and wooden chairs.

"This stuff is amazing." An asari, has an azure skin with few white markings on her face, commented as she took another spoonful of curry and rice. "It's a little hot but delicious."

"You must try this one." Another asari said across the table as she sliced a small piece of sweet and sour pork and passed it to her plate.

The first asari then took the piece and ate it. She found it very appealing as she indulged on the sauce's taste and the meat's texture.

"Mmm… It tastes great. But I still prefer this curry more." She sipped from her glass of iced tea, she found the drink surprisingly delightful, to wash the taste. She then continued eating her curry as the other asari also ate her meal.

_At the other table_

There are one salarian, one asari and two humans sitting across the table and eating their respective meals. They are currently sharing seats together as the restaurant is packed. The salarian is enjoying a human meal, baked lasagna, and a glass of water.

"I must say. This lasagna is very appetizing. We never had food like this at the Citadel." He took another bite. He wore a light green coat with black lines at the edges.

"I'm just glad to have something to eat, the restaurants around the station is packed." The asari lightly exasperated. She wore a light blue bodysuit with white edge lines. Her meal is also sweet & sour pork with rice and a glass of iced tea. "But I'm happier since we are able to acquire some rooms in this station."

"Are you here for Palena's concert?" The blonde woman across the table asked curiously. She wore a red jacket with white inner shirt and black tight pants. She had grilled beef with mash potato and salad along with a glass of coke.

"Why else would I be here?" The asari replied with a slight confusion to the blonde. "She's my favorite singing idol." She added with glee as she smiled happily at thought of seeing her idol.

"Yeah, I heard of her too." The man with light brown skin beside the blonde woman said. He wore a blue & white sweater and matching blue & white pants. He had well done steak with mash potato and a glass of coke. "I can't help but be enthralled with her singing voice."

"I agree." The blonde woman nodded before taking a sip from her coke. "It sure reminds me of a certain animated series at the 21st century." She pondered on the thought to remember it but can't recognize the title.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" The salarian asked the two humans after taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah we do." The man answered. "We rented rooms at the living sections of this station yesterday."

"We aren't lucky with the hotels down at New Terra so we rented the rooms here." The blonde woman added.

They continued chatting with each other as they finish their meals. This showed the obliviousness of everyone about the upcoming danger imposed from the Terminus Systems.

* * *

**March 13, 2614 / 2182 CE [01:53 PM - Galactic Standard Time]**

**Tiberia Star System**

**Elysium**

**New Terra Station**

The station is alive with activities as passengers are being ferried down towards the city of New Terra through the station's climber system, ships at the ports and the shuttles at the hangars in order to get the concert site.

News reporters can be seen at various points around the station even down at the New Terra City especially at Megadome Stadium where Palena's concert will take place.

[Galactic New Network]

A female turian, wearing a turian violet armor with patches of red and lines of white, is reporting about the situation at the passenger terminals of the orbital station's climber system.

"_I am here aboard the New Terra Orbital Station at the one of the passenger terminal for the orbital elevator. As you can see, the passenger transports are being packed with rushing fans as they make their way towards the Megadome Stadium where Citadel's greatest star, Palena, will be having her concert."_ The female turian reported as the camera faced the passengers boarding the transports. _"Everyone is really excited about the concert tonight. All over the station, passengers are flocking to every transport available in order to reach the city of New Terra. Even I can't wait to see her performance_ _tonight so it's best to get going. This is Vela Kilad, reporting live at New Terra Station, of the GNN."_

[End of report]

**New Terra City**

The capital city of Elysium is alive with more activity than usual as air shuttles and ground-based vehicles move through the skyways and highways respectively.

At the city borders, visitors from other cities are flocking towards the city as they pass through security passages around the city. Security passages are working round the clock to accommodate the large influx of vehicles into the city.

At the New Terra Space Port, large shuttles and small ships are landing across the wide open landing field and docking modules. Ground shuttles and trams are ferrying the passengers from the docks and shuttles towards the space port.

At the New Terra Orbital Elevator, the visitors from the orbital station are pouring from the ground station as standard cargo freights move in and out in of the orbital elevator's ground station.

**Crystal Castle Hotel**

**Royal Suite Room 527**

The room is highly decorated and filled with lavish furniture and appliances such as a large LED screen attached to a wall complete with surround-sound system.

At the bedroom, an alarm, which looks like a picture frame, buzzed at a small table beside a king-sized where Palena is sleeping under the soft cotton blanket. She reached to the small screen then touched it to deactivate the alarm. The screen is then showing the weather of New Terra as a radio broadcast announces the weather.

She then rose from her bed in a sitting position as she pushed the blanket over her lap. She then yawned lightly as she stretched her arms upwards. She then rubbed her eyes after placing one of her arms over her lap.

She then got up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once she entered the bathroom, she proceeded on washing her face and brushing her teeth.

She is currently wearing a white robe and a pair of slippers provided by the hotel. She found them very comfortable which isn't surprising for a renowned prestigious hotel.

She had a long night yesterday due to the interviews with the press from both various networks. There are also some instances with the tabloids which is very annoying for her. There is also the autograph signing for the fans. She signed data chits, posters, and other items.

After she is done with her face and teeth, she then removed her robe and placed it over a hanger thus revealing her beautiful unclothed body. She then entered the shower room to wash herself.

**Royal Suite Room 530**

At the living room, Sgt. Weeks is waking from the couch due to the alarm if his human-made omni-tool. He groggily sits up from the couch as he stretches his arms. He then stands up from the couch to stretch his legs.

At the bedroom, Sgt. Perzen and Lt. 'Tomomee are waking up from their individual beds as the alarm from their omni-tools buzz.

They then perform their individual waking practices such brushing their teeth and washing themselves clean.

Sgt. Weeks is at the living room watching some news from the TV as he waits for his turn at the bathroom.

"_We bring you live footage from the streets of New Terra."_ A man wearing a news white polo shirt with a vest and black pants reported. _"As you can see, both the skyways and highways are slowly suffering from heavy traffic as air and ground transports fill them in. NTPD had increased police presence all over the city along the local CSN Home Guard to patrol the city"_ The camera then showed local police units and Home Guards patrolling the streets. Police pelicans and security phantoms can also be seen patrolling the city skies as police Genets and security spectres patrol the streets. _"Reporting live from the streets of New Terra. This is Carlos Dante of FBN."_

The LED TV then showed some commercials before Sgt. Weeks started flipping through the channels. Lt. 'Tomomee then called out for him and told him it's his turn to use the bathroom. He then turned off the TV and placed the remote on the table before him. He then stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

_Later_

**Hotel Dining Hall**

Palena is dining with her asari manager, Lassea, at one circular table. At another table, there are Palena's three police escorts enjoying their meals already paid by Lasena. The other staffs of Lasena are also enjoying their meals at the other tables.

"Are you ready for tonight, Palena?" Lasena asked across the table. She has dark blue skin with black markings on her face. She wore an expensive looking light green asari dress. She then sipped from her glass of wine.

"Yes. I'm very excited about the concert tonight." Palena answered happily.

"I'm sure you are." Lasena grinned slightly. She then heard a ring from her omni-tool. She checked the call. "I need to take this call, Palena." She left the dining room as she placed an earpiece at her left ear.

_Outside the dining hall_

Lassea is currently standing against the wall while talking with someone privately with her earpiece.

"_Is everything ready for tonight?"_ a voice asked through her earpiece.

"Everything is set for tonight." Lassea answered. She then frowned slightly. "Be sure to keep your end of the deal."

"_Half of the credits had been placed into your account. The rest will be given to you after the operation."_

"Good."

* * *

**High Orbit of Elysium [2:18 PM Galactic Standard Time]**

_**Spirit of Fire (II)**_** [Under cloaking bubble field]**

The whole ship is at Level Two Alert which meant that they are ready to act upon any threat anytime. This condition had been held since five days ago after a covert recon mission done by the Spartan teams.

The information gathered from the recon mission allowed the Spirit of Fire to secretly alert the local planetary garrisons of the UTF and the CSN. The police headquarters of New Terra and other cities affiliated to the UTF and CSN had increased security, and police presence around their respective domains.

_Five days ago_

**Vergal Forest**

_**23 km south of Deson City**_

Deson city is one of the cities commissioned by the Citadel at Elysium. The city served as the Citadel's main city on the planet due to its proximity to the planet's capital city of New Terra.

Vergal Forest is a lush forest where tall trees similar to pine trees on Earth along with some few towering oak-like trees grew and flourished. Within the forest are some large collection of complexes and a Citadel-built space port. The forest and the structures surrounding the space port are divided by natural ridges and concrete walls.

The border of the space port is guarded by patrolling guards, flying drones and scout cars that belonged to the space port security. Unknown to them, several six-man Spartan teams had infiltrated the site after jumping over the ridge and walls with the aid of the built-in gravity belt. The Spartans moved throughout the complex under the MJOLNIR's stealth system consisting of active camouflage and ECM's.

The sensors at the _Spirit of Fire (II)_ had detected some unusual activity down at the space port earlier. Under Adm. Angelus's orders the Spartans are to be covertly deployed towards the space port through the Vergal forest and strictly perform a reconnaissance mission.

**Spartan-V Team **_**Epsilon**_

Epsilon team is currently moving through a wide roadway between long rows of hangars and warehouses as they pass around the guards and drones. They eventually reach their target which is a large hangar that houses various spacecraft for maintenance and refits.

The recon mission was prompted after the detection of similar signals at different points around the space port. The intercepted signals contained highly encrypted messages which were unlocked later on. The messages asked about their progress on the construction of the weapons and vehicles.

Epsilon team then entered the hangar through an opening they made using some nanomachines they applied over a hidden section of the wall. What they found inside are rows of armed vehicles being constructed by various alien crews.

Epsilon team along with the other Spartan teams from the _Spirit of Fire (II)_ then recorded what they see through their helmet recorders. After recording everything they see, they then exited through the openings they found or made, the formed opening are sealed using the same nanomachines used to make the opening, and exited into the forest. They then returned to the _Spirit of Fire (II)_ through slipspace teleportation.

_Present_

The video evidences would have prompted for covert insertion by the local UTF and CSN forces into the said facilities around the space port. But since the facilities are within the jurisdiction and territory of the Citadel, any kind of attack would be seen as an act of war by the Citadel and it will easily pointed to the UOA powers. Attempts to let the Deson's local authorities to investigate the sites ended in vain.

The respective commands of the UTF and CSN military decided to wait for them to make their move. But with the large civilian traffic coming from the Citadel cities, it is much harder to accomplish such task even with the scanners at the borders.

* * *

**New Terra [8:43 PM Galactic Standard Time]**

**Megadome Stadium**

The Megadome Stadium is essentially a large geodesic dome with multiple wave-like designs placed around the bottom of the dome. The dome is made of glass plating whose transparency and opaqueness can be controlled at will by applying a specific electric current over the surfaces of the glass. The glass material's default setting is light sapphire when unpowered.

The multi-story parking structures featured around the large stadium are now being filled with air cars and ground cars as the fans of Palena flocked into the stadium. NTPD had increased security along the vicinity of the Megadome as the stadium's own security moved within and around the stadium.

Lassea, Palena's manager, also hired additional personal security for Palena and had them posted by the stage and behind the scenes. She hired them a few days ago after securing three police escorts from NTPD. The hired security consisted of turians, asari, salarians and very few krogans.

**Palena's Dressing Room**

Palena is being assisted by her fellow asaris and some human females in dressing up. She is wearing a white dress which is similar to Victorian-era dresses with frills and the like.

"Hold still for a bit." A woman told Palena as she zipped the zipper at the back of the dress. "There."

"Thank you, Michelle." Palena thanked as she sat on a stool. An asari make-up artist then proceeded on applying some make-up on her face.

Through the large mirror, Palena saw the door opened behind her and Lassea entered the dressing room.

"How are you feeling, Palena?" Lassea asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm a bit nervous but nothing to bother about."

"Glad to hear it." Lassea smiled. "This is going to be a big night for everyone."

"It will be one of the best shows they'll get." Lassea confidently said. The asari make-up artist then gently adjusted her face and resumed applying make-up to her face.

_Outside the dressing room_

The three police escorts of Palena, wearing civilian clothing and armed with a gauss pistol or a plasma pistol, are waiting outside the dressing room's door. They are chatting with each other with their usual trends as they drink coffee and eat donuts.

Some of the hired security, two turians and one salarian, walked pass them while wielding SMG's and assault rifles, folded and placed at their backs. They generally ignored the three police escorts as they continued walking down the corridor.

The three police escorts along with the stadium's own security are confused with the hired personal security. But they dismissed it due to the fact that since Palena is very high class celebrity she is provided with her own security. Just like Hollywood stars back on Earth, hired security is like a standard package with celebrities.

* * *

_**At another part of New Terra**_

An asari is walking along the glistening streets of New Terra. She can't help but to be amazed by the spectacle she can see. She easily sees why the New Terra is being compared with Nos Astra at Illium.

She is here in a UOA-affiliated city to protect her lover from an impending disaster. She hopes she can find her in time.

* * *

**Attican Traverse**

**[Unknown Cluster]**

**Combined Terminus Fleet – Main Battle Group**

The ships of the battle group are currently discharging their cores of the excess electrical charges accumulated within their e-zero cores. They are discharging the electric charges within a magnetic field of a moon orbiting a gas giant near the mass relay they will be using.

_**Chaktum's Cresent**_

The _Chaktum's Cresent_ is a renamed old turian dreadnought acquired by the prominent turian Terminus leader, Elanos Haliat. The dreadnought is designated as the flagship for the combined Terminus fleet.

The _Chaktum's Cresent_ is a one kilometer dreadnought, and armed with one main mass accelerator cannon, multiple Salarian-made GARDIN lasers, and mass accelerator disruptor launchers. It is protected by a powerful kinetic barrier and a Collector-made energy shielding.

The _Chaktum's Cresent_ is under the command of Commander Vyrnnus, a former naval officer of the Turian Navy now turned mercenary, who had proven himself a very capable tactician within the Terminus. Elanos Haliat contacted and offered him the position which Vyrnnus immediately accepted in the condition of giving him the best equipment he can provide.

_Communications Room_

Commander Vyrnnus is currently at the communications room conversing with hologram of Elanos Haliat.

"We are currently discharging our e-zero cores, and are preparing every primary and redundancy systems." Commander Vyrnnus first stated. "I really hope all these techs and upgrades are up to the challenge."

"_Your concerns had been taken into account, Vyrnnus."_ Elanos Haliat said to him. _"We had the _Chaktum's Cresent _refitted to you specifications. That is along with the many of the ships part of this operation. You have no idea how much credits and resources they cost."_

"I'm merely stating my concerns. Shanxi left me with bitter memories and cost me my honor and respect." He then remembered the naval battle against the outnumbered human ships. He clenched his claws and his eyes narrowed with anger as he remembered the damages inflicted upon the ships under his command. "The humans and their allies are not to be underestimated. I just hope your people are up to the challenge."

"_We had everything covered, Vyrnnus. All of the pieces are in place and the plan is in motion."_ Haliat told him. _"Besides with defenses of Elysium much less and their forces scattered. What could possibly go wrong?"_

* * *

**High Orbit of Elysium**

**UTF Destroyer **_**Do or Die**_

**Bridge/CIC**

Lt. Cdr. Brian Tecson, Filipino-descent, is currently watching the space traffic through the bridge's armored windows and currently taking command of the _Do or Die_ as Capt. Kristoff Gutierrez is taking his break down at the mess hall.

The destroyer is positioned beside the New Terra Station along with some patrolling corvettes and a UTF frigate.

"Seven new contacts approaching." The sensors operator called out. "Sensor profiles indicate them to be freighters."

"Another shipment I suppose." Lt. Cdr. Tecson remarked blankly. "We've been receiving quite an increase of shipments since last week."

"Contacts are enroute to the station. They will be passing beside us with a separation of 800 meters." The sensors operator reported.

Lt. Cdr. Tecsons looked out through bridge windows and watched the freighters passing beside them. He had a bad feeling about those freighters but can't accurately know why. That is until the sides of the freighters opened their side ports that revealed smaller mass accelerator cannons in them.

"Oh shit!" He cursed just as the cannons fired upon their shields. The cannon shells rocked the destroyer that made him to lose his balance.

_At the another portion of space_

Similar incidents occurred simultaneously as disguised civilian ships fired upon unsuspecting UTF and CSN ships with their concealed weapons. The space traffic is in chaos as the various unsuspecting civilian space crafts moved away from the attacking ships and caused accidents to other vessels.

**New Terra Station**

**Command Station**

"We have a security breach!" An Unggoy shouted as klaxons around the command center are turned on. "We are receiving reports of gunfights across the hangars and ports!"

"Seal up those sections and isolate them." A Sangheili ordered as he moved towards the main holo-table that showed holo-screens of various points around the station where gunfights are occurring. "How did we miss this?" He asked to no one in a grave tone.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know there are much battles yet but that would be for Part 2. I'll try to get the Part 2 done as fast as possible but with the incoming new college year, it may be hampered._

_Ideas and Suggestions will be accepted as usual. Please review this chapter. Flamings and negative comments will be ignored._

_With all of that done. See you soon everyone._


	18. Battle of Elysium Pt 2

Chapter 17: Battle of Elysium – Part 2

_Earlier_

**Elysium**

_Inside the cockpit_

A turian is currently preparing his A-61(Mantis) gunship for quick start-up and deployment. His mantis gunship is inside a freighter's cargo hold/launch pad along with the other gunships and shuttles that are placed side by side.

He then finishes some pre-flight systems check before settling his hands on the controls. His hands are shaking a bit since the mission will be his first time to embark on a mission this big. He then breathes slowly to relax himself.

"_Hey Taram, are you ready for the big game?"_ One of the other pilots from the other Mantis gunships asked him through the comms.

"Yeah, though I'm kind of nervous. This is my first major operation to join." He replied.

"_Yeah many of us are."_ Another pilot said. _"But if we survive this, we all have a big payday."_

"_Cut the chatter you two."_ A batarian said over the comms. _"Better steel yourselves because once we start there is no coming back. Our only task is to wreak as much havoc as we can. If we survive, we are going to be swimming in creds. So you all better come back alive to enjoy your pay!"_

A series of agreements can then be heard through the comms as the thoughts of living in luxury with the amount of credits they can score from this mission.

**New Terra City**

**[Unknown location]**

The place is full of mercenaries preparing their newly assembled weapons. The mercenaries' technicians are assembling the weapons as best as they can with the use of the small machines they smuggled into the city.

The parts of the weapons were smuggled in small batches within various ground and aerial vehicles they commandeered before they are delivered to the designated sites they had chosen as the mercenaries' hideouts. The e-zero cores for the weapons were stored within e-zero shipments to the colony before they are to the mass effect field system of their vehicles which contained enough e-zero to mask it.

The others mercenaries are putting on their smuggled hard-suits while the others check the systems of their hard-suits if they perform correctly. Some technicians are also preparing various drones and equipment they would be using for the mission.

They have a few hours rest before their mission will begin and wait for their signal to start wreaking havoc everywhere.

_Present_

**Megadome Stadium**

The _Megadome_ Stadium is being filled with shout and screams from the various fans that occupied the stadium. Most, if not all, of them are chanting their idol's name.

"Palena!Palena! Palena!"

"Where's Palena!"

They are eager for the concert to start as the stage crews are placing final touches to the stage and preparing the rest of the equipment.

_Behind the Stage_

Lt. Kol 'Tomomee, Sgt. Austin Weeks and Sgt. Perzen are standing outside the door to Palena's dressing room. Lassea, Palena's manager, exits the door and politely passes through them. She then walks down the corridor and passes through some of the hired security.

Sgt. Perzen then has to leave his post as he needs to go to the washroom. He heads towards the direction of the nearest washroom for males and leaves the Kol and Austin by Palena's dressing room.

**NTPD Headquarters**

**Command Center**

The command center is filled with chatters and activities as the NTPD personnel manned their station ranging from traffic to security. Space, air and ground traffic is still a bit in a tight due to the still incoming transports carrying the audience for the concert at the Megadome. Thankfully the public transportations eased some of the traffic issues.

There are large screens placed at key positions all over the command center which displays various feeds from the sensor network and the city's surveillance grid. There is also a large 3D hologram of the city and its immediate surroundings at the center of the command center. The hologram is provided by two small projectors installed at the floor and the ceiling.

_At one of the stations in the command center_

One of the operators is currently watching the screens before him. He has a cup of coffee latte and a half-eaten burger over a clear section of his table he is using.

"Man what a hectic day…" The operator tiredly sighed as he reached for his burger and took a bite. As he munched through his burger, the alarm suddenly blared. "What the hell!"

He then types multiple commands into his holo-screen which shows the video feeds of the areas where the alarms are triggered from his sector. After a moment of processing, the video feeds appear over his holo-screen. All of them show various armed groups wreaking havoc.

"Sir, we got hostile groups attacking around sector 9!" He reported through the intercom.

"Police station 7 is reporting presence of unknown mercenaries." One of the station operators beside him reported.

Reports from every major sector of the city start to pour in as various sections of the city hologram's color change from white to red which indicates the places where the attacks are occurring.

_At another section of the Command Center_

"I want all city gates on lockdown. Raise the barriers to isolate these terrorists and block their attempt on attacking the civilians further." The NTPD Superintendent ordered the city's AI. "Tell defense center to get the defenses up and running, and bring the city shields up."

"_Yes, sir."_ The avatar of New Terra's AI replied with a computerized male voice. The avatar is shaped as a triangle in a circle. The avatar then winked out from the hologram pedestal.

"Damn it, how did they get through our security?" He pondered on that thought until a report from one of the sensors operators over the comms.

"Sir, we got incoming ships heading over the city. They're unresponsive to hails and are approaching fast. One is heading towards the city perimeter, and the other is heading to the space port."

"Damn. Comms relay the situation to Elysium HQ. They'll know what to do." He ordered to the nearby communications officer.

_Hidden deep inside a mountain range_

**Elysium Command HQ**

**Fire Control**

"We got new orders everyone." The CO said to the crew. "Those ships are to be taken down using Class-Alpha load outs so we'll only be using the Toel satellites for them."

The fire control crew acknowledges the orders as they begin inputting commands onto their consoles. On the main screen, multiple video feeds from the satellites are being displayed which shows tracking, target acquisition and other information.

"All systems are nominal."

"Power levels reaching 100%."

"Adjusting E.M. deflectors."

"Activating the NNEMP cannons."

_In orbit of Elysium_

The Toel Directed ECM-EMP satellites are adjusting their alignment towards as they direct their WE-41 NNEMP (Non-Nuclear Electromagnetic Pulse) cannon towards their targeted zones. The tips of the cannons begin to glow slightly as they build up energy. They then send nearly invisible beams of electromagnetic energy towards their targets down below.

_In a A-61 Gunship_

The same turian is now flying his gunship out of the freighter and is flying along a few of his fellow gunship pilots as they head towards New Terra.

He finds himself surprised when his gunship suddenly loses power and experiences multiple power failures. His gunship then begins to free fall towards the surface.

XXX

Every freighter, gunships and shuttles, targeted by the Toel satellites, begin to lose power as they drop to the surface like flies. Some of the gunships and shuttles crash into the nearby freighters then bursting into flames as it happen. The freighters free fall to the surface and crash flat on their underbellies and cause structural damages to them. Some of the freighters even broke apart as their frameworks succumb to the stresses.

**Orbit of New Terra**

**UTFN Destroyer **_**Do or Die**_

**Bridge**

The bridge shakes again as the armed freighters fire another volley from their broadside mass accelerator cannons which are armed with a mix of proton and high explosive shells from both sides.

This armed freighter was joined by another one of its type in an effort to take UTF destroyer down. They've already taken care of the first armed freighter that caught them off guard earlier.

"Status report!" Cmdr. Tecson called out as he pushed himself off the floor. He is currently taking command as the captain got knocked out on the way to the bridge when a barrage of HE shells strike the shields.

"Shields are holding up, sir." One of the operators reported. "But we won't last for long at this rate of fire."

"Launch the archer-twos back at those freighters." He quickly ordered as he returned to the command chair.

The weapons operators quickly abide as they begin inputting commands to their consoles.

_Out in space_

Salvoes of Archer (II) missiles launch from the broadside missile pods at both sides of the destroyer and quickly close distance to their targets. The missiles quickly hit the kinetic barriers of the freighters and detonate their fusion cores thus releasing large amount of superheated plasma. The plasma quickly incinerates the freighters into smoldering wrecked hulls.

The other ships of the Elysium Defense Fleet quickly mop up the armed freighters as they send salvoes of Archer (II)'s and plasma torpedoes along with the UTF Spartan cannons and CNS pulse lasers against the armed hostile freighters. The UTF ships refrain from using the MAC guns due to their power settings or risk hitting civilian ships who are fleeing from the battle.

The _Do or Die_ then fires its four dual barreled Spartan Cannons towards two approaching armed freighters as the freighters fire their forwards guns and disruptor torpedoes as well. The destroyer's shield takes the brunt head-on before the beams of the Spartan cannons lance through their hulls and cause severe damage.

_At the rear of the first wave_

The command ship, a modified untagged cruiser, is staying behind the attack along with a few escorts, frigate-sized ships, while commanding the rest of the first wave.

**Command Ship Bridge**

"Keep the pressure at them! We can win this!" The batarian commander ordered through the communications link to the armed freighters.

The batarian commander is quite unhappy that the attack is not going as planned. They lost contact with ships that are supposed to send the initial forces to New Terra just earlier.

"_Taking heavy damage, pull o- *static*"_

"_The proton upgrades are supposed to make things easier!"_

"_Almost ther- ARGH!"_

The batarian commander grunts as he continues to listen to the open communication links before he decides to cut off the links.

"Even with all the resources we placed, we are still having difficulties." He pondered at the thought.

They've deployed over 40 vessels to engage the 15 ships of the Elysium Defense Fleet which should have been easier. With the supposed standard defenses by the UTF and CNS greatly reduced, done by the efforts of the Citadel Council over 2 years ago, it should have weakened the colony's defenses.

"_Apparently it didn't do much."_ He silently thought before the alarm klaxons blared. The last thing he saw is the whole bridge exploding in flames.

_Outside the command ship_

Three cloaked Longswords had just deployed their payloads of BLU-355 High-Explosive Ordinance to the command ship and its escorts. The bombs were deployed within the kinetic barrier field before the longswords swiped over the top of their targets. The bombs detonated less than a second before their delay fuses ignited the explosives.

They are currently returning to the cloaked _Spirit of Fire (II)_ that is currently orbiting over Elysium.

"_Spirit of Fire this is Falcon-1, package had been delivered."_ The pilot of the lead Longsword reported over the comms. _"Targets are neutralized."_

"_Acknowledge Echo-1, proceed on approach."_ The reply came through the comms.

**Paellas System**

**Tiberia – Paellas Relay**

There are over two hundred ships of the combined Terminus fleet, under Commander Vyrnnus's command, orbiting over a planet near the relay. They are now preparing for an assault through the relay and the invasion of Elysium.

The fleet consists of frigates and cruisers of various origins, and four old dreadnoughts along with makeshift troop transports that are carrying the main forces. The preparations are nearing completion as they discharge all of the remaining static charge of their drive cores as well as exhausting the rest of the heat build-up off their ships.

_**Chaktum's Crescent**_

**CIC**

Commander Vyrnnus is currently at the command station watching the crew completing the final preparations.

"Drive core discharge complete. Heat levels are normal. Thermal converters are fully functional." Engineering reported.

"Weapon systems are online and ready."

"All systems are green. All ships are reporting in as combat ready and ready for transit."

He allows himself a small smile at the reports. Everything is now working as planned, though he still didn't know about the failed attack by the forward forces, and he will be having his first strike against the humans at last.

"Send the order to all ships to get into the formulated transit formation and be ready for immediate combat readiness." He ordered to the communications officer who then quickly abided and sent the orders to the fleet. _"Time to get this started. The humans are going to pay once and for all."_

_Before the relay_

The fleet had divided themselves into four groups with one dreadnought each. Each group is then transmits their collective masses in order to shorten the time required on transferring the whole fleet to Tiberia system.

**Tiberia System**

**Tiberia – Paellas Relay**

The civilian ships are moving away from the general vicinity of the relay as the Terminus Fleet starts passing through it. In a short time, the whole fleet completes their transit before getting into attack formation. The fighters are also being launched as they form fighter formations within the fleet. They then head a straight course towards Elysium but little did they know that they are walking into a trap.

_**Chaktum's Crescent**_

_**CIC**_

Commander Vyrnnus can now see the small image of Elysium through the visual scans as his dreadnought and the rest of the fleet head towards it.

As the whole fleet stay in course, the sensor alarms around the CIC blare.

"Commander, I'm detecting hundreds of energy signature at both sides!" One of the sensor operators reported. "By the spirits, they're a lot of them."

"Energy signatures and space ruptures matches those of slipspace portals." Another operator reported.

XXX

Hundreds of warships from both the UTF and CNS appear at both sides of the Terminus Fleet. The UTF ships are ranging from frigates, destroyers, cruisers, battle cruisers and very few carriers, and the CNS ships fielding their own ships of the same types.

These are the ships of the RRF, Rapid Reaction Force, designated for the defense of a certain regions and systems. Commands of both the UTFSC and CNS Military Command had already ordered the nearest RRF command to covertly send ships into the system. The ships had been hiding near the first orbit near the system's sun which effectively masked their arrival.

The UTF and CNS ships quickly fire their weapons from both sides with a mix of plasma torpedoes, pulse lasers, Archer (II) missiles, spartan cannon beams, PAC beams, and MAC rounds. Fighters from both the UTF and CNS carriers are beginning to form fighter screens as they confront the fleet's own fighters in a brutal dogfight as well as engaging the incoming agile frigates.

The terminus ships didn't have a chance to fight back as they try to evade the hailstorm of attacks against them. The plasma torpedoes are the most frightening surprise of all as even though they're slow and seem easy to avoid. The superheated plasma keeps on following them and they even try to shoot them down with their GARDIAN lasers but to no avail.

The Collector-beam armed dreadnoughts fired their own particle beams which are blocked by the energy shielding of the UTF/CNS ships. Mass accelerator rounds and disruptor torpedoes are also fired towards the surrounding ships.

The situation is about to become worse as the super capitals of both the UTF and CNS are about to make their galactic debut.

XXX

_**Chaktum's Crescent**_

**CIC**

Commander Vyrnnus is stunned from his position as he watches the UOA ships rip his fleet apart through the holo-projection. He can't believe this is happening. The frigates are doing their best they can to evade all the attacks being thrown at them. The cruisers are too doing their best to evade.

"Several slipspace signatures are appearing over the fleet!"

"BY THE SPIRITS!I'm also detecting a real large energy signature behind us!"

Vyrnnus snaps out as he quickly orders them to put them on screens. The screens beside him then display the large slipspace portal "above" the fleet and the rather LARGE slipspace portal right behind them.

XXX

Two Digmaan-class (4.3 km) battleships, one UTF (5.7 km) Terrance Hood-Super Carrier and three CNS Assault Carriers appear from their slipspace portals along with their few escorts above the fleet. The UTF super carrier and the CNS assault carriers begin launching their own fighters as they fire their own barrage of Archer (II) missiles, plasma torpedoes, pulse lasers, CNS plasma beams and Spartan cannon beams down to the Terminus ships below.

The Digmaan-class battleships, armed with three dual MAC turrets at each side, begin to aim "down" their main turrets then fire the MAC rounds down to the targeted ships. The MAC rounds merely pass through each unlucky ship in its line of fire like a bullet through wet paper.

Behind the fleet, a rather large CNS ship exits its slipspace portal along with its few escorts. The extremely large shape easily dwarfs every ship present in the vicinity and literally blocks the path to the relay.

**CNS Super Carrier **_**Shadow of Darkness**_

It is the Arbiter-class Super Carrier, the most powerful and largest ship class in the whole CNS Navy. It is 31 km in length, 13.7 km in width and 5.1 km in height.

**Command Center**

Grand Admiral N'tho Sraom, wearing a silver armor covered with gold Forerunner glyphs, is sitting over the floating command chair before giant hologram at the center of the two-level command center. The hologram is currently displaying his ship and the surroundings which include the mass relay the super carrier intentionally blocked.

"Slipspace transition is complete, Grand Admiral. Shields are online and weapons primed." The female voice of Shurim, a Sangheili "smart" AI, reported from the holo-pedestal beside the command chair. She had a single fabric wrapped around her nearly bare chest area, hanging sleeves around each of her arms and a long loincloth with a split opening at each side. All of which are colored bright white.

She then proceeds on targeting the super carrier's vast armaments towards Terminus ships. Streams of codes flow through her clothing as she performs the necessary calculations for the targeting system.

"All primary weapons have received their designated targets. Our escorts are awaiting orders to fire."

Grand Admiral Sraom grins a bit which shows some of his teeth as he look at the hologram which shows the tagged ships colored red before giving his order.

"Burn them till there's nothing but dust."

XXX

The Shadow of Darkness then delivers a literal storm of plasma torpedoes as it fire its pulse laser batteries towards the Terminus ships. Its escorts also add their own firepower into the fray. The Terminus ships didn't have much chance as soon as the pulse lasers hit their hulls without being bothered by the kinetic barriers and the plasma torpedoes heading towards them.

As these all happen, the passengers from the civilians ships that happen to be near the vicinity of the battle field, if it can even be called one, had been recording everything they can since the terminus ships exited the mass relay.

Everyone who witnesses the RRF's counterattack can only gape in shock as they see how they easily surround the enemy ships and outright massacre them. But most of all, they are also recording everything they can from the biggest monstrosity of a ship.

After a few minutes of intense fight, the Terminus fleet is nothing more than a mix of wreckages and some of the ships have glowing edges where the energy weapons hit. The UTF and CNS ships suffer no casualties as their energy shields are able to shrug off the attacks.

Among the wreckages are various life pods and other vessels used to escape their wrecked ships. There are also few disabled ships which still have power thus kept their life support functional.

_Back at the "Shadow of Darkness"_

Grand Admiral Sraom is satisfied with the battle as he watched the wreckages that were once part of the Terminus fleet. His ship was what the humans would call "overkill" especially in this situation. The same can be said for the other super capital ships. But the presence of the "Shadow of Darkness" and the other super-capital ships are there to make a statement to the rest of the galaxy.

"_Don't EVER mess with US."_

He then decides that this is enough as he orders the crew to contact the other super-capital ships to return to base and also prepare for a slipspace jump to base. The crew quickly oblige as they contact the other super-capitals and prepare the slipspace drive.

XXX

The UTF Digmaan-class battleships, the UTF super carrier, the CNS assault carriers, and the Shadow of Darkness enter into slipspace along with their escorts as they leave the rest of the RRF to clean up the wreckages and capture any survivors.

The rest of the RRF begin to send smaller vessels to check the wreckages and look for survivors. The civilian ships around the area decide to stay for a while as they continue to watch the RRF do their work but they do keep their distance.

All of a sudden, one small vessel comes to life as it activates its engines at full throttle heading towards the mass relay. Super Sabres and Seraphs chase the escaping vessel but lose it as the said vessel use the mass relay to exit the cluster.

**High Orbit of Elysium**

Over a hundred slipspace portals appear over where standard and capital ships of both the UTF Navy and the CNS Navy come out. They quickly engage the remaining armed freighters engaging the small defense fleet. But many of the freighters start fleeing as soon as the slipspace portals appear since it is clear for them that they aren't going to survive if they stay.

Many of the freighters begin to engage their FTL drive cores to escape using the other relays at the other star systems. They jump out of the planet's orbit just as the RRF reinforcements start to engage them.

The UTF and CNS ships didn't pursue the escaping vessels as they focus on securing control of Elysium. They begin sending in additional forces to augment the UOA combined defense force at the surface. They also begin to send fighters to form fighter screens to act as the first layer of defense.

Among the ships of the RRF are the battle stations of both the UTFSC and CNS Military Command that quickly position around the planet, even over Citadel space as the Elysium planetary government declares martial law on Elysium in order to contain the large scale incursion by the pirates and mercenaries.

* * *

**New Terra Orbital Station**

The mercenaries and pirates are currently trying to move in deep into the station as they try to bypass the shield doors that were activated around the station.

"This is taking too long. What's the problem?" One turian asked impatiently as he continued to guard the rear.

A salarian Eclipse merc is hacking into the opened panel beside the shield door. He has been trying to hack into the supposed "simple" system that controls the energy emitters. But he keeps facing large amount of firewalls along with the security programs that keeps adjusting to his attempts.

"Their computer system is very different than ours." He first said. "Its security systems keep adapting and has large amount of firewalls. I'll try another method."

He stands up as he types in the command for "overload". He then uses it on the exposed panel which causes it to explode in sparks. The shield door dissipates but only for a double blast door to shut it off, much to their dismay and annoyance.

"This is outrageous!" The turian shouted. "Let's just-"

He wasn't able to finish his rant when a two prong energy blades lung through his torso. This shock the others as the turian falls to ground when the energy blades disappear. They aren't able to react fast enough as another mercenary finds itself flying to a wall with a deep impression on the torso.

The others fire at the general area where their squad member flew and hit the energy shielding of the cloaked Sangheili.

The Sangheili, _Dark Blade_, deactivates its cloak and quickly engages the mercenaries in CQC with astonishing speeds, even for a Sangheili. _Dark Blade_ activates its two energy swords and starts slashing the mercenaries.

She slashes one of the Blue Suns mercenaries diagonally across the torso before kicking the gun off the hand of another Blue Suns as she turns around to meet him. She delivers a strong backhand strike to his head which breaks his neck instantly before being sent to the nearby wall. She quickly deals with two more mercenaries using her energy swords. She sprints towards one of the two and goes for a downward slash. The merc instinctively raises his assault rifle in an attempt to block the energy sword. To his shock, the energy sword merely slices through his rifle before the highly dense plasma slices through him.

She then jumps towards the last mercenary who attempts to flee that only serves to have his back open. She runs towards him nearly in an instant before stabbing her right energy sword through his back. The now dead mercenary drops as his body slumps lifelessly. She then deactivates her energy swords which cause the corpse to drop to the floor.

She then activates her cloaks as she heads towards another section of the station.

_In another section of the station_

A Blood pack group is currently engaging a group of the station defenders – two UTF Marines, one Sangheili Minors, and two Unggoy Minors – who are currently taking cover behind erected combat barriers and walls.

They are protecting a small group of civilians who are hiding in some shops behind their position. There are a mix of humans, turians, asari and batarian among them.

Some of them had wounds due to the attack which were healed earlier with Optican medi-gels.

The two groups are exchanging shots with each other as the mass effect projectiles, gauss rounds and plasma bolts. One of the marines quickly takes cover as he is about to lose his shield. The Sangheili then primes a plasma grenade before throwing it to a group of vorcha with great accuracy. The glowing grenade then sticks to a vorcha's face. The vorcha screams as it frantically tries to pull the grenade out before it detonates. The plasma explosion incinerates the vorcha's body as well as killing the nearby vorchas with plasma burns and explosion. The Sangheili then fires a few plasma bolts to a vorcha and kills it with multiple plasma burns just as his rifle's plasma cell loses power.

The other marine then throws a frag grenade to a pair of vorcha behind a divider. One of the vorchas is able to jump out of the way just before the frag explodes and kills the remaining vorcha. He then fires a short burst at another vorcha. The gauss rounds are large and strong enough to dismember one of the vorcha's forearms and leave fist-sized holes on the torso.

The Unggoy Minors are firing their plasma pistols and needlers at the vorchas. Two vorchas is hit with needler crystals at their torsos which then detonate after a short time. Another vorcha is then hit with two plasma bolts at head and torso.

Three krogans then enters the fight as they move forward while firing their shotguns to the defenders. The UTF and CNS personnel quickly take cover as the shots hit the combat barrier but one Unggoy is hit with its shields down and loses some of its blue blood to the floor. He screeches in pain as he shotgun rounds hit a good portion of left shoulder as his partner quickly pulls him into cover. The other Unggoy quickly applies some medi-gel to the left shoulder which quickly quells the pain and somewhat heals the wound.

The Sangheili quickly creeps beside the barrier and quickly aims his plasma rifle to krogan at the center. The plasma bolts bypass the krogan's kinetic barrier before hitting the krogan's armor. The plasma bolts burns through its hardsuit before cauterizing the krogan's body. He quickly aims to the other krogan and shoot but misses as the krogan fires his shotgun which then hit his shields. This causes him to stagger and lose his aim as the plasma bolts partially hit the krogan's hardsuit and hit an unlucky vorcha. A portion of the hardsuit melts from the glancing shot due to the plasma and causes pain to the krogan who then takes cover behind a large pillar.

The last advancing krogan is about to get close when a fuel rod shot explodes before him which causes him to stagger back. He angrily looks towards the source of the shot when he sees a roaring Hunter charging towards him, The Hunter then bashes its ship-grade left arm shield to the hunter which crushes the krogan's hardsuit before sending him flying to a nearby wall. The krogan smashes into the wall with great force that it creates a crater around the dead krogan.

The remaining vorcha's and krogan quickly engages the Hunter but all of their shots only hit the Hunter's heavy personal energy shield (not overshield) as the Hunter aims its fuel rod cannon. He then fires its fuel rod cannon at a group of vorcha which then sends them flying with dismembered parts due to the strong explosion.

The remaining krogan decides to flank the Hunter and charges the Hunter at the side while firing its shotgun at a higher rate. The Hunter's shield absorbs the shot as it turns around just as the krogan melees it with the shotgun. The Hunter staggers a little bit due to the krogan's strength but doesn't do much due to the mass of the Hunter's body along with its heavy armor. The Hunter then moves it arm shield before him before jumping the krogan and swings its arm shield to the krogan.

The marines quickly jump from the combat barrier they are hiding behind as the krogan hits the barrier. The barrier's ground support fails as it too flies with the krogan and hits the wall at the back. The wall cracks around the crater the impact creates.

The few remaining vorchas are quickly dealt with as the marines, the Sangheili and the Unngoys fire at them with gauss rounds, plasma bolts and needler crystals. The situation quickly ends as the last vorcha dies. They quickly tell the civilians to head to the now open door who quickly comply as they run towards the section of the station. The UTF and CNS personnel quickly escorts them into the station section once the last of the civilians leaves the vicinity after closing the door behind them.

* * *

The Blue Suns and Eclipse groups are currently engaging _Dark_ _Blade_ who is being supported by two Sangheili Majors, and some Unggoy and Sangheili Minors.

Six Unggoy minors, two Sangheili minors and one Sangheili major are killed by the two mercenary groups as their personal energy shields were overwhelmed when the two sides first met.

_Dark Blade_ charges using her augmented agility into the two mercenary groups as she slashes through every mercenary nearby with her two energy swords. She jumps forward as she charges into a horde of mercenaries. She twirls herself around as slashes two Eclipse mercenaries across their torso. She then lands on her right foot and use her momentum to perform a powerful roundhouse kick to the neck of a Blue Suns trooper. The mercenary's neck easily breaks from the sheer force of her kick which causes his head to tilt at unnatural angle as his body is send flying towards another Blue Suns trooper. The two mercenaries then hit a divider which causes the mercenary at the rear to break his spine.

The other mercenaries quickly fire their weapons on the SpecOp Sangheili only for their shots to bounce over the strong energy shield surrounding her. She quickly sprints to evade the rest of their attacks in a blur.

The other Sangheilis are awe struck at the female Sangeheili's battle prowess. They haven't seen any warrior like it. The only warriors they've known with such prowess are the Spartans during the Great War and the legendary Arbiter, Fal 'Chavamee. The Sangheili Majors close in to join the fight as soon as they return their senses back into the fight. Their subordinates fire upon the distracted mercenaries thus thinning their numbers quickly.

"Kill the demon!" One of the Sisterhood Initiates shouted in fear as she fired upon _Dark Blade_.

_Dark Blade_ smirks under her helmet as she recalls the very same title her people used to call the Spartans during the Great War. She then stabs the asari mercenary before she lifts her up with the energy sword and throws her to a Blue Suns.

She notices an Eclipse Vanguard glowing with biotic energy who then quickly sends a warp towards her. She quickly jumps away as soon as the biotic warp is heading her way. The biotic warp misses her by a few centimeters before she lands over an unlucky Blue Suns trooper and crushes his head. She quickly closes in towards the Vanguard who is firing her M-27 shotgun (not human-made in this story) in a blur. The vanguard didn't have enough time when the augmented Sangheili slices her across the abdomen.

The mercenaries begin to retreat once they see how many of their members are dead especially from a single Sangheili who is truly frightening for them. The reinforcements composing of UTF marines and CNS soldiers then arrive at the other side of the retreating mercenaries. With no point of escape and not willing to die especially to the "super" Elite, the mercenaries surrender as they lay down their weapons.

The UTF and CNS soldiers quickly restrain the mercenaries and confiscate their weapons. The other Sangheili minors are looking at the SpecOp Sangheili with awe as they look at the number of kills she'd inflicted on the mercenaries.

One of the Sangheili Majors then approaches her as she places her deactivated energy swords on her waists. He places his right over his chest before bowing before the SpecOp Sangheili which she returns.

"I thank you for your assistance. I am Val 'Revum of the Elysium Defense Force assigned at this station. Who might you be?"

She then faces the Sangheili Major before answering.

"I'm Ship Mistress _Dark Blade_, Special Operations. I apologize about your losses, major."

"No need for apologies, ship Mistress. They've fought with valor and courage. Their sacrifice will not be in vain."

_Dark Blade_'s comm beeps which she answers by placing her right hand over her right temple. She then nods to the message from the comms before placing her hand away.

"I have to get moving, major. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Of course, ship mistress." He bowed before _Dark Blade_ quickly left the vicinity using her incredible speed which he still found surprising.

* * *

[Codex Update]

Digmaan-class Battleship:

It has a length of 4.3 km, a width of 870 meters and a height of 1.4 km. It has a very thick Titanium-A2 Battle Armor with an approximate thickness of 15 meters. It is also equipped with a heavy grade energy shield that allowed it to absorb large amount of damage. Its main armaments are the three dual MAC turrets at each side. It is supplemented by three PAC cannons, multiple Spartan cannons, hundreds of Archer (II) missile pods, point defense railguns and pulse lasers. It has limited number of fighters due to the number of MAC's installed.

It is the first battleship built by the UTF Navy before the Spartan-class Battleship (the battleship that appeared during the Second Contact War) is devised. It proves to be highly effective as the multiple MAC guns allows it to single-handedly destroy multiple Loyalist ships on its own. With the addition of the PAC cannons being able to strip their energy shields before the MAC guns fire.

(A/N: The Spartan-class battleship that was shown at "Second Contact War" had the wrong armor thickness. It should be thicker.)

Terrance Hood-class Super Carrier:

It has a length of 5.7 km, a width of 1.5 km and a height of 910 m. It has a 12 meter thick Titanium-A2 battle armor and a heavy grade energy shield. It is armed with four spinal MAC guns, multiple Spartan cannons, hundreds of Archer (II) missile pods, point defense railguns and pulse lasers. It also has a large complement of Super Sabre starfighters and Longsword fighters. They also have complement pelicans, Marines companies and ODST's aboard the ship.

Arbiter-class Super Carrier:

It is the most powerful and largest ship ever made since the Covenant Empire. It is the pride of the CNS Navy due to the large amount of firepower it can send during any conflict. It is armed large amount of plasma turrets, pulse lasers and multiple energy projectors. It is also has a very large number of fighters in its large hangar bay. It also has thick armor along with a powerful energy shield. The combined protection of the armor and the energy shield still can't truly stop a shot from the SMAC of an ODP's or the Spartan-class battleships.

It also acts as a mobile fleet support station as it is equipped with a number of docking station that is compatible the ships of both the CNS Navy and the UTF Navy.

[Codex Ends]

Author's Note:

Sorry for the very long delay, I had been distracted while trying to get this chapter done. In addition to that, I CAN'T ACCESS MY FF ACCOUNT FROM MY OWN COMPUTER. Can anyone help me with that? I've asked my trusted friends of mine here in FF to upload this story for you guys. I have done a lot of revising while doing this chapter. Hope the chapter is to your liking especially the Hunter, _Dark Blade_, and the AWESOME Arbiter-class Super carrier. I can bet the councilors are going ape over the size of that ship alone.

Alright I got an announcement, I plan to rewrite and revise this whole story to make it better and update some details I've been itching to change. I'll defer to you, my faithful readers, to decide whether I should continue this current story or go for the revised version. Plus, you can add some advices and ideas for the revised version.

See you soon, everyone.


End file.
